The Incubus Desire
by Zero0984
Summary: It has been one year since they left Hueco Mundo and everyone aside from Orihime has moved on until one night where she is visited by a mysterious sensual man that promises to give her all that she had ever desired in exchange for one night. Dirty-ness
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Grimmjow 's dead. Ichigo allowed his Zanpakto to slip from between his fingers, and the sword fell to the ground causing a cloud of dust and sand to rise up around him. It stung his eyes and chafed at the open wounds that covered his exposed flesh, but he could not care less. The hard part was over. Ichigo fell to his knees beside his zanpakto and pressed his hands firmly into the ground. His head was spinning and his wounds were not healing fast enough. For a brief moment, he wondered if he was going to make it. He had to make it. Too many people were counting on him and one of them happened to be standing hundreds of feet above him, her hands clasped over her heart, her chin trembling as she tried to stop her tears from flowing.

Zanpakto in hand Ichigo dragged himself up off the ground and stood. He glanced over his shoulder and met her gaze. His sweet innocent orihime stared down at him her body completely stiff and motionless. He forced a smile and began to trudge towards her.

Ichigo leapt into the air and landed gracefully in front of her. He tossed a casual smile at Nell then turned back towards the golden haired beauty before him. She was too scared to move, he could tell. She had not moved a muscle but her face twitched as she tried to smile back at him but keep herself from crying. Ichigo stood in silence for a long while, waiting for Nell to stop screaming and jumping up and down. Finally she stopped and skittered away. Ichigo knew that she would be back soon and he knew that he had to say or do something otherwise Orihime just might explode.

He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry," Orihime whispered. Ichigo stared at her for a moment, his mouth agape.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked, his voice harsher than intended.

"This is all my fault," she sobbed. Ichigo took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her thin quaking shoulders.

"This could never be your fault. You have done nothing wrong," he whispered into her hair.

"You could have been badly hurt, or…or," her voice wavered as she struggled to speak.

"But I'm okay and I'm sure the others are doing okay too. We just have to find them and get out of here." Ichigo said. Orihime looked up at him. Her cheeks were flushed and chin was still trembling, but he saw the resolve in her smoky gray eyes.

"You're right. We have to make sure no one was hurt." She pulled away from him slightly and ran her hands down the front of her white dress.

It was then that Ichigo noticed what she was wearing. That ridiculous white outfit that Aizen forced her to wear. She was beautiful as always, but that long, tight fitted white dress just reminded him of how much he had been through to find Orihime and the fact that on occasion he wondered if he would ever see her again. He wanted to tear it off her and wrap her in the flowing dark fabric of his robe.

Ichigo would never really understand what came over him at that exact moment, but he pulled her towards him and crushed his lips against hers. Orihime pressed her hands against his chest and returned the kiss with the same level of urgency and passion. Ichigo kissed her tear stained cheeks, her jaw line and down her neck as he gripped her small waist with his hands. He wanted to touch every inch of her body. He wanted to forget every bit of loneliness that he felt when she was gone. He needed to erase the pain that he felt and kiss her all over until she felt real in his arms, until he forgot that anyone had ever hurt her.

"you're mine Orihime." He whispered roughly against her lips. "And I won't let anyone take you away from me."

Ichigo jumped out of sleep and sat up in bed. He looked around his dark bedroom and frowned. He had been having that dream almost every night for the past month. No, it wasn't a dream. It was a distant memory that he had he had hoped would fade in time. But the memory of Orihime's lips was still fresh in his mind. The way her smooth skin felt against his fingers and he dragged her down onto the ground and slid between her legs, covering every inch of her skin in rough needy kisses. He didn't stop until she smelled like his sweat and blood. He refused to stop even when his battle scarred body told him that he could not give anymore.

Ichigo shuddered as he remembered the way she trembled when his callused hands slid up her inner thigh. He would have taken her right then and there, but Nell returned and his time with Orihime was over but she was his in that moment and that was all that he would ever have.

Ichigo groaned inwardly and threw himself back against his pillows. He grabbed at his spiky orange hair then reached for his cell phone. He scrolled through the numbers quickly then hit send. It rang twice before he heard a sexy yet familiar voice on the other end.

"Rangiku get your ass over here and wear something sexy," He said then hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am pretty new to this so here it goes.**

**This story is about sex. No questions about that, so if anyone doesn't want to read it, that's cool, but this is not kid tested mom approved. Haha!**

**Anyhoo more on the plot line. Here we find Orihime and the whole crew one year after Hueco Mundo. Everyone is coupled up aside from Orihime and she is severely depressed on account of her loneliness and Ichigo's indifference. Then she meets a mysterious yet familiar man that promises to make her the desire of every man and woman if she is willing to spend one night giving in to his unyielding desires.**

**When I conceived this story, I had the idea in my head that it would be interesting to see Orihime as a seductive woman that has lost all emotions and is motivated only by her most basic carnal desires**

**And now a warning!**

**If you do not want see what I think is Orihime's dark sensual side, I get that, but if you choose to read this please don't rag on me….**

**I know she (among other characters) will seem out of character, but I wanted to see her in a different light.**

**Thanks for reading this and please tell me what you think! I got a couple of reviews that really made me smile! Thank you so much!**

**-Zer0**

**Ps- this story will get smuttier… you have been warned! LoL!**

**

* * *

**

The bathroom door slammed shut, echoing off the white tiled walls. Orihime ran over to the ledge by the window in the ladies room as tears streamed down her pretty face. She had been sitting in her history class trying to keep her mind off Ichigo, when he walked into the room. She had felt his presence coming from down the hallway, but as he stepped into the classroom and flopped down in the seat across from her, she noted a smell that had become all too familiar.

He smelled like sex. He had been with Rangiku, no doubt. Orihime and Rangiku used to be friends, good friends as a matter of fact. When they went shopping people often thought that they were sisters. The idea bothered Orihime more than she was willing to admit. It didn't seem right. Why would Ichigo choose Rangiku when she was sitting right there waiting for him?

It was for that reason alone that Orihime jumped out of her seat and sprinted to the bathroom. She would never let her friends see her cry. Friends, Orihime mulled over that word. It had seemed like too many things had happened for her to still think of her rag tag group of classmates as friends. but still, she cared about all of them.

Orihime understood why everything was happening that way that it was. One year ago in Hueco Mundo they saw way more death and destruction than they ever wanted to. It was hard for all of them to adjust to life back in Karakura town. So it made sense that they all needed some kind of reassurance, closeness. Chad found his with Chizuru, Uryuu with Tatsuki and not surprisingly, Rukia and Renji finally owned up to their feelings for each other. But Orihime was still alone.

She had expected something to happen between her and Ichigo. Their kiss had ignited something in her that she knew was always there. But she had always been too shy to tell him how she really felt and she was afraid that he would reject her and their friendship would end. But the way he kissed her, as if she meant something to him, made her believe that something more could happen between them. But once they returned home, the only thing Ichigo cared about was burying his manhood as deep as possible into any woman that sat still for more than thirty seconds. Everyone knew, but no one would say a word. Partially because they all understood why he was behaving in such a coarse manner, but also because his attitude had only worsened over the last year.

He was angry all the time. He only smiled after a good fight with a hollow, when his body was battered and bruised, when blood seeped from wounds that he refused to let Orihime heal. It was as if the pain and the sex validated his existence and he craved constant validation.

Orihime squeezed her eyes shut and wiped her tears away as the bathroom door creaked open.

"Hime?"

Orihime forced her eyes open at the sound of a familiar voice. Tatsuki stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Her pretty, spiky haired friend wore a look of concern as her mouth tilted downwards into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked.

"Nothing…I…umm..don't feel too good," Orihime murmured. Tatsuki looked deep into her eyes as if she were trying to pick the truth right out of Orihime's brain.

"Class ended a few minutes ago. We're waiting for you outside. Uryuu grabbed your books and lunch. You should eat something," Tatsuki said gently.

"I'm not really hungry."

"But you're losing too much weight and you look like you haven't slept in weeks." Tatsuki was right. Orihime had always been thin but still curvy, but over the last few weeks she had lost her appetite and it was starting to show in her face.

"Alright, just let me get cleaned up." Orihime leapt off the small ledge and walked over to the sink. She splashed cold water on her face then used a few paper towels to wipe the water away. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and tried to force a smile. It hurt the corners of her mouth just a bit, but she had to make sure that none of her other friends realized just how depressed she was.

Tatsuki put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I know you are trying to put on a happy face, but I don't think anyone is buying it. You know you can always talk to us right?"

"I know Suki. Just give me some time."

The two girls left the bathroom and walked towards the exit.

They met the rest of their friends outside for lunch under a big shady Sakura tree. Orihime plunked down on the grass between Rukia and Uryuu and reached for her bento box.

"I got a good copy of the notes Hime," Uryuu started. "I can make a copy for you sometime next week."

Orihime smiled at him as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks, you're such a good friend." Orihime replied in the cheeriest voice she could muster.

"Anytime," Uryuu replied.

"Do you think you could make a copy for me too? I just can't seem to stay awake in that damn class," Renji said.

"You could try a little harder," Rukia chimed in.

"Well if you weren't keeping me up all night-"

"Ugh please stop some of us are still virgins, right Hime?" Tatsuki said. Orihime smiled at her friend then proceeded to cover her rice in red bean paste. Orihime at a little then put the lid back on her bento box. No matter how hard she tried, food just did not taste as good as it used to. And that was bad, her love of all things culinary was legendary.

Orihime glanced up at Ichigo. As usual, he was on his cell phone , setting up another booty call. He tried to keep his voice at a low whisper, but she heard what he was saying and the things that he described brought a deep blush to Orihime's cheeks.

"Oh my Orihime looks so pretty when she blushes!" Chizuru squeaked. Orihime looked up at Chizuru and had to smile when she saw Chad's strong hand clamp down on her wrist. Orihime could never understand what Chizuru's obsession with her was, but she was glad that the touchy-feely red head was dating Chad. He did a good job of keeping her in line.

"Why are you blushing?" Ichigo asked as he snapped his phone shut and slipped it in the back pocket of his pants.

"Oh! Umm..Nothing…nothing. Err… no reason," Orihime stuttered. Ichigo grunted , but said nothing more. Orihime sighed and glanced down at her lunch. She removed the lid, picked up her chopsticks and readied herself to take another bite.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Orihime shuffled from one class to the next and copied her notes off the board without even thinking about what she was writing. At the end of the day, she gathered up all of her books and followed her friends as they took their customary walk home. She made it back to her apartment, kicked off her shoes and flopped down on the couch. She lay there with her arm thrown over her eyes, trying to suppress the tears that threatened to inundate her gray eyes. Orihime allowed one choked sob to escape her lips before falling asleep.

* * *

"What's wrong with my little strawberry?" Rangiku cooed in Ichigo's ear before clambering onto the bed and positioning herself behind him.

"Nothing. Stop asking me that," he muttered. She laughed sensuously as her hand snaked around to the front of his body and reached into his sweatpants.

"You seen distracted," she murmured as she stroked her hand up and down his shaft. Her tongue flickered out and traced a warm, wet trail from his collarbone up to his ear. Her breath was hot on the side of his face and he began to feel a stirring in his pants. He leaned into her soft breasts and let out a long sigh.

"There is a girl that I keep thinking about," he admitted. Rangiku laughed lightly then squeezed his cock hard.

"You shouldn't be thinking of anyone else right now," she whispered. Ichigo closed his eyes and bit down hard on his lower lip as Rangiku continued to fondle him and lay warm kisses on his throat.

"Don't act like that upsets you. You don't care what I do when you're not around."

Rangiku bit down hard on his shoulder then took her hand out of his pants.

"I don't like where this conversation is going," she said suddenly.

"Are you jealous?" he asked dubiously.

"No of course not. I just think it's disrespectful for you to talk about your other woman in front of me."

"Fine I see your point. That was one of the rules." Ichigo's relationship with Rangiku was simple enough. They screwed around whenever the other one was in the mood, but still maintained their friendship. Neither one was allowed to fall in love with the other or discuss their relationships with anyone else. Ichigo shook his head and climbed off the bed. He looked down at Rangiku and smiled. She wore nothing but a pair of black boy-shorts and a tight fitted tank top. A strand of red hair fell over her eye and she smiled up at him expectantly. He grabbed one of her ankles and yanked her towards him then leaned forward and kissed her lips roughly. Rangiku wrapped one leg around his waist as smile as she pulled away a little, ending the kiss.

"I guess you're not distracted anymore."

* * *

Orihime's eyes snapped open. She cast her eyes about the dimly lit apartment and gasped when she saw the time. She had slept until midnight and had not done any of her homework. She jumped up and switched on the light. She found her backpack and started to pull her books out when she remembered that it was Friday. Orihime laughed to herself then sat back down on the couch and reached for the remote.

She flipped through the channels, unimpressed with her viewing choices. She stood and went to the small stack of DVD's beside the television. She chose a romance and popped it into the DVD player. The movie opened with a lurid love scene that Orihime had watched on countless other occasions.

She enjoyed the passionate lovemaking in the movie and had always wanted that for herself. She had hoped to find that with Ichigo, but it seemed like that would never happen. Orihime settled into the couch and watched the movie.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! I will get more into the story very soon. The reviews will keep me going!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okaaaaaay! This story is trapped in my head, so for as long as I am stuck on it and the reviews keep coming, I will keep updating like crazy!

so THE PUPPETEER left me a review that I found most helpful. Thank you for the ideas, you helped me spawn new ideas. Gracias.

So on account of THE PUPPETEER I want to give a little.

I wish I could tell you exactly how this is going to end, but then you won't read it and that would suck, but I will say this much.

I paired Tatsuki with Uryuu for 2 reasons.

1. I wanted her boyfriend the be consistent because when S*it hits the fan, it will definitely hurt more.

2. Tatsuki reminds me of the girl that everyone knew in high school. She is fiercely loyal, athletic and a good student. It made sense to me that she would date a serious minded student with a real gentle streak. I could be wrong, but his quiet demeanor seems to vibe with her more boisterous attitude. But I must say that you did bring up a lot of good points, very,very, good points.

As far as Ichigo and Orihime, I want them both to be filled with such desire that it really honestly does hurt them to the point of ALMOST no return. It may seem like he is not into her, and yes he is being an ass right now, but towards the end of the story, I think you will understand.

enjoy and please do comment be it good or bad I respect it!

-Zer0

* * *

It was hot and not a single clouded drifted through the dark, inky black sky. He inclined his face towards the moon and took a deep breath, smiling at the shadowy darkness of the night. He walked slowly through Karakura town looking for the perfect girl to give his gift to. She had to be just right.

He had grown tired of giving himself to the self-serving, sex crazed, young girls that seemed to be so drawn to him. But he could not fault them. He was beautiful and he had a way of making women do things that they wouldn't under normal circumstances.

He turned onto an unfamiliar street and quickened his pace. He sensed nothing but humans resting peacefully. That angered him greatly. He wanted someone that would enjoy the night and the havoc they could wreck.

A light on the second story of an otherwise dark building caught his attention. He walked slowly toward the source of that light and leapt up to the balcony. Perched on the guardrail, he peered into the apartment through thin gauzy white curtains.

He smiled when he saw her. Sitting alone on her couch, nervously threading her fingers through her copper colored hair as she watched a love scene from a movie that had been popular a few years back. The scene ended and she rewound to watch it again as her thin fingers trailed down to her more than ample breasts. She leaned forward in her seat and studied the two actors as they pleasured each other for the sake of entertainment. The scene was short. It ended again and this time, she simply turned the television off and stood. She walked around her apartment and turned off all of the lights before disappearing into what he assumed was her bedroom. He crept slowly off the balcony and entered the apartment. He looked around the sparsely decorated living room before heading to her bedroom.

She lay restless staring up at the ceiling. The short, thin nightgown she wore was bunched up at her hips and her hands slowly massaged her inner thighs. He licked his tongue across his full lips, realizing that he had found the girl that he was looking for. He studied her as her thin fingers slid into her small cotton panties and a look of shock mixed with pleasure creased her small face, turning her silvery gray eyes smoky and dim. He saw her fingers as she slowly caressed her most intimate spot. A short gasp escaped her as she plunged her fingers deep into her wetness. He could smell the sweet aroma of her from his spot in the doorway. It caused a stirring in his pants that he just could not ignore. The thin straps of her nightgown slid of her shoulders and worked their way down until her large round breasts were fully exposed. He bit down hard on his lower lip as he watched her please herself. A knot of tension was forming in the pit of his stomach as he could not understand why he was torturing himself in this manner. He wanted her, and before the sun came up, he would have her. He shook his head as if to banish the trepidation that kept him glued to that spot in the doorway. He crossed the threshold into her bedroom and flipped the light switch on.

Orihime jumped up and scrambled for her blanket as the room was suddenly awash in light. A short cry escaped her lips and her mouth fell open as she saw the man standing in her bedroom, his long white fingers poised over the light switch. She eyed him cautiously as she withdrew her wet fingers from inside her panties then slid off the bed.

"Who are you?" she managed to ask in a light whisper, "and what do you want?" Orihime asked, her voice getting stronger with each syllable. The man walked towards her slowly then sat at the edge of her bed. A strange smirk lit up his handsome face as he reached one hand forward and stroked his fingers down the side of her face.

"My identity is of no consequence," he murmured softly. "I could be anyone that you want me to be." Orihime flinched away from his grasp.

"Please leave," she managed to say.

"Please? Are you begging?"

"No, just get out." Orihime demanded after clearing her throat noiselessly.

"I'm afraid that I cannot do that. You see, I have been looking for someone like you. Someone that will understand my feelings of desire. Someone I can share my gift with." With that he slowly began to unbutton the black shirt that he was wearing. In an instant orihime understood exactly what he wanted. She stood, dropped her blanket and ran out of the room. She grabbed her cordless phone off the cradle and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She was panting wildly and her fingers fumbled over the buttons as she tried desperately to call the police. She finally managed to dial the right number then pressed the phone to her ear. It rang once and she felt her heartbeat slow down just a bit. As the operators voice sounded on the other end, she began to wonder who that man was. She did not get a good look at his face, but she had the feeling that he was not human. Orihime wondered how he was able to get to her without Ichigo or Rukia noticing. Orihime opened her mouth to speak, when she saw that the latch to the bathroom door began to turn slowly. The door handle turned and Orihime froze as she stared up at the topless man before her. He stepped into the room and took the phone from her, ending the call. He placed the phone on the edge of the sink and crouched down to the floor. Orihime stared at him in muted horror.

His face was beautiful. He had large round eyes the color of the ocean above a slim straight nose. His lips were full and pink and his jaw line square. He had dark wavy brown hair and lean hard muscles. Orihime gasped as he reached for her.

"I am not here to cause you harm," he whispered. She nodded her head complacently and found that she suddenly believed him. Something about this man seemed so familiar. The self assured way he carried himself, the half grin he gave her. She was drawn to him and she did not know why.

He helped her to her feet and led her back to her bedroom. She trailed behind him, wondering why she was following this strange man. He lifted her off her feet and placed her delicately on top of her bed. She lay unmoving as he lay propped up on one elbow beside her, his long slender fingers caressing her inner thigh.

"You want me to be here," he stated.

"Yes," Orihime murmured, surprised by her response.

"You are tired of being alone and watching everyone else fulfill their own latent desires," his deep voice rumbled in his chest as he spoke. Orihime's cheeks flashed red with anger.

She immediately thought about all of her friends and how much they had moved on. Rukia had Renji, even thought she would describe their relationship as open at best. Orihime knew that Ichigo and Rukia have

slept together on numerous occasions. She could always tell. The way that they looked at each other and the faint smell of Ichigo's skin on Rukia's. The thought was maddening. Chad and Chizuru made for an interesting couple. Everyone knew how sexually expressive she was but Chad was enough of a gentleman not to confirm anyone's suspicions. And Tatsuki and Uryuu were together and going strong.

Orihime could forgive all of them aside from Ichigo. He was still single, but he had let go of his chivalrous ways in favor of sleeping with every girl in town. Half the girl in Karakura blushed when he walked down the streets. How could he do that?

Orihime brushed a tear off of her face and turned to her strange companion.

"I understand," she murmured numbly.

"I thought you would. I can give you everything that you want, you will no longer be afraid of anything or anyone and you will be desired above all others. The only thing that I ask for is one night."

Orihime stared at him for a long while, committing the smooth planes of his face to memory. She slid out of her nightgown and kicked it to the floor before turning to him and allowing him to wrap his cold arms around her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**OH OH OH VFERGUS! I was going to wait a day to post this, but I had to let you know what came after...I hope you (and everyone else) likes this...**

**-Zer0**

* * *

He kissed her gently, his full lips sliding delicately over hers. Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer as he teased her lips open with his tongue. He poked his tongue into her mouth then stopped to suck on her lower lip.

Orihime felt her nipples harden and a warm throb start between her legs as he continued to kiss her and run his hands up and down her smooth skin. He sighed gently against her lips then pulled away slightly. He stared deep into her gray eyes and smiled.

"Whoever has made you feel so vulnerable and alone is a fool. You are just so beautiful," he whispered. Orihime was stunned by his words. No one had ever told her that she was beautiful. Sure everyone stared at her when she walked into a room, but she usually felt more uncomfortable that happy with the attention. He smiled at her again then leaned forward and pressed his lips to her throat.

He kissed a trail from her throat to between her breasts then licked and kissed his way to each nipple. He swirled his tongue around her nipples causing her cheeks to flush. She felt wetness soaking through her thin cotton panties. His fingers slid between her legs and he chuckled softly before ripping the soft fabric away from her body, leaving her completely exposed.

He began to stroke his fingers across her wetness, becoming more aroused as his fingers grew slick with her arousal. Orihime writhed under his gentle touch, coaxing him to go further, but he wouldn't. He was content to kiss her lips and stroke her clitoris even as her wetness began to trail down her leg.

This continued until Orihime could no longer take it. She kissed him hard and unzipped his pants. Orihime reached inside his silken boxers and grasped his hard member in her hand. She gasped at the size and she wondered if she would be able to handle all of him. She stroked her hand up and down his shaft, hoping that the sensation would drive him insane. It was only fair, his light touch was making her feel as if she had lost her mind.

He moaned in pleasure and crushed his lips against hers, thoroughly invading her mouth with his tongue. Orihime kissed him hard and bit down on his lower lip. He drew in a sharp breath a pulled away from her. He stared down at her, his eyes glowing bright blue in the moonlight. Orihime stared into his eyes as she continued to stroke his member.

"You are sure that you want this?" he asked as his finger slid closer to her entrance. She nodded complacently. Her breath was short and ragged, causing her chest to rise and fall. Her large round breasts moved ever so slightly, illuminated by the thin strands of moonlight that filtered in through the sheer curtains.

His eyes slid up and down her body before he plunged one finger inside her. She let out a low moan and rocked her hips back and forth, thankful for some kind of release. He leaned forward and bit down on one of her erect nipples.

"you're a virgin?" he asked.

"Is that bad?" she whispered the question against hips lips.

"No, not at all." He withdrew his finger then grabbed her ankles and spread her legs wide. He climbed off the bed and pulled her toward him with a wicked grin on his face.

"I had no idea. Now I'm going to fuck you properly." He positioned himself between her legs then grabbed her hips. He looked into her eyes and plunged his member deep into her.

Orihime screamed as white-hot pain ripped through her entire body. She grabbed at the bed sheets and held on as he thrust in and out of her, driving himself deeper into her each time. His hands slid up her stomach until her found her breasts. He squeezed them hard as he continued to pound into her. Tears streamed down the side of her face and even though she had never imagined such pain, she begged him to keep going. He paused once her sobs turned to thick heavy moans then withdrew.

Orihime was panting wildly as he began to rub his hands across the wetness on her thighs. Orihime glanced down. She had bruises on her breasts, but she barely notice that, his hands were covered in blood. That is when she noticed the fangs.

He flashed a fanged smile and began to lick the blood off her thighs. Too dazed from the pain and pleasure of their encounter, she lay back on the bed and grabbed at his dark hair. His tongue inched closer and closer until he was licking across the sore swollen lips between her legs. Orihime moaned as his mouth ventured deeper and he stuck his tongue in as far as it would go. She rocked her hips toward him and he responded by grabbing her thighs and pulling her closer as his mouth explored her. His tongue pressed against and circled her little nub until she felt something rising inside of her that she had never experienced.

Her orgasm came in waves of seemingly unending pleasure. She grabbed at his hair and cried out until her entire body felt weak. He slowly crawled on top of her and pressed his lips against hers. She tasted her blood and wetness as he drove his tongue into her mouth. She felt a sting of pain as his erection rubbed between her legs. She flinched as he to used his hand to stimulate her.

"Could we stop for a minute?" she asked weakly. He looked up out the window then turned back to her.

"The night is not over yet," he replied. Orihime nodded and closed her eyes waiting to feel him inside of her again. To her surprise, he clambered off the bed an walked out of the room. She heard the bath running and he appeared a few minutes later. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He set her down in the tub then climbed in behind her. The water was cool and it soothed the pain she felt between her legs.

"Is this better?" he asked as he ran his slick fingers over her breasts, squeezing them gently and pinching her nipples.

"Yes, thank you."

He kissed the side of her neck softly then nipped at her flesh with his fangs. She felt his cool breath on the side of her face as he licked his tongue across her ear then nipped at her earlobe. Orihime relaxed completely in his arms.

She had no idea who he was but as his fingers slid inside of her and he stroked her clit until she peaked again, she realized that his identity meant nothing to her. He was giving her the attention that she had never gotten from anyone else and once the pain subsided, she was left with nothing but pleasure. Her train of thought was broken as his strong hands lifted her butt slightly and positioned her over his erect penis. He grabbed the back of the neck and kissed her roughly as he thrusted up and entered her.

Orihime moaned against his lips as she moved up and down. He held her hips and threw his head back reveling in the pleasure that her body was giving him. He grabbed her everywhere, kissed her neck and back and moaned as she quickened the pace. He stopped and spun her around to face him.

"I want to look at you," he said roughly. He stared into her eyes for a long while before drawing one of her nipples into his mouth. As his orgasm came, he bit down on the fleshiest part of her breast. As he drank her blood the pain of his fangs, mixed with the pleasure of his mouth caused Orihime to come once again. She held onto him tight and kissed his lips before falling into his arms.

Orihime awoke to find that she was in her bed and he was still there. She had her back turned to him and he was still inside of her, thrusting slowly as he kissed the back of her neck. She turned her head slightly and found his lips. He came as he kissed her then withdrew slowly, regretfully.

The night was almost over and the sky was a pale washed out shade of cobalt blue. Orihime and her mysterious lover lay together, their legs intertwined. He had begun to pump his fingers in and out of her as he languidly drew his tongue across her breasts and kissed her mouth.

"I will miss you much more than you miss me," he said placidly.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she sat up.

"I'm afraid that we may never see each other after this night, but I have not enjoyed myself this much in many years."

Orihime stared at his youthful face.

"How old are you really?" she asked.

"A lot older than I look," he replied simply.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Something close to that but not quite. I'm surprised that you noticed. Most women are too caught up in the sensations to notice the fangs." He flashed a quick grin and his fingers quickened their pace. Orihime felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She felt so good. She never wanted it to end. It scared her how much she desired him. She leaned forward to kiss him but he turned away from her plump lips and stared out the window.

"I don't have much time left," he said is a low, rushed tone. "I must give you what I promised."

"After last night I don't think that you need to give me anything." Orihime said as another wave of pleasure passed through her. She had no idea that someone could do that with their hands. He slid between her legs and bit his wrist open.

"Drink." He commanded as he held his bleeding wrist over of her mouth. Without questioning, she latched on to his arm and drank his hot, sweet blood. He thrusted into her slowly as she drank and began to slowly make love to her. He pulled his arm away when it was enough and slid his arms underneath her.

He kissed her slowly, tasting blood on her lips. He smoothed her tangled hair away from her face and trailed soft kisses down her throat. They found their orgasms together and he collapsed on top of her, his chest heaving, tears in his blue eyes.

"You are lovely, my Orihime," he whispered softly. Orihime smoothed her hands through his dark hair.

"I will miss you," she promised.

"No you won't." He slipped from between her grasp and disappeared before she had a chance to protest.

* * *

**Just thought I should mention this...THIS IS NOT A VAMPIRE STORY!**

**I love vamps, but I don't want to mix Bleach with vampires.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So This is a short chapter that I like to think of as Orihime's "awakening" (corny right? haha!)**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy!**

**-Zer0**

* * *

Orihime felt the heat of the afternoon sun on her eyelids. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked, shielding her eyes from the sun. Orihime crept slowly out of bed and walked across the room towards the full-length mirror hanging on her closet door. She gasped when she saw her reflection.

Despite just waking up, her hair rested gently on her shoulders and it was a richer, brighter shade of auburn. Her skin was smoother, flawless with a light blush on her cheeks and her lips were fuller as if filled with blood.

Orihime's long fingers crept up to her face. She touched the smooth angular contours of her face, amazed at what she had become. She smiled at her reflection and noticed that her teeth were straight and white. No fangs.

Orihime turned away from the mirror and walked happily to the bathroom. She turned the shower handles and got in the shower.

As the water beat down on her skin and hair, she thought about her mystery lover. Her hands skimmed over her breasts smoothly and she smiled, remembering the way he touched her and how she felt when she was with him. She wanted that feeling again. Over and over again. She was addicted to the pleasure.

One hand slid down between her legs and she closed her eyes. She stroked her fingers against her wetness and moaned softly. She bit down on her lower lip as her other hand squeezed her breast. She felt so free. She felt alive again.

Orihime opened her eyes and stopped just short of her climax. She smirked devilishly and turned the water off. She knew now that she would never need to pleasure herself ever again. There would be enough men that would be begging to touch her.

Orihime stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her slight frame. She walked into the living room and grabbed the remote. She turned the T.V. on and was shocked to discover that she had slept all day Saturday and it was now Sunday afternoon. Orihime shrugged and dropped her towel to the floor. She walked out onto the balcony and lay down, allowing the sun to dry her body.

The balcony faced the street, so any passerby would have seen her stretched out on the balcony, running her hands up and down her naked thighs, but she didn't care. Every sensation just felt so new to her that she couldn't stop herself. She had absolutely no self control.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Soo... I'm assuming that everyone's wants to know who this mystery guy is right..?

Well... I'm not telling just yet.

But here the next installment. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

"Hey have you guys seen Orihime?" Tatsuki asked as she approached Renji, Rukia and Ichigo, with Uryuu in tow.

"No, I called her a few times this weekend and she did not answer her phone," Rukia replied.

"We stopped by her house this morning and she wasn't there. Im a little worried," Tatsuki said.

"I'm sure she will be okay," Renji said as he pushed his fingers through his long red hair.

"She better be," Ichigo muttered. A lump settled in his throat at the thought of Orihime being in any danger. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed her number. His finger hesitated over the SEND button. He sighed and snapped his cell phone shut.

His relationship with Orihime had been strained over the last few months and it was all his fault. He had neglected her when he should have taken care or her. He wanted her, and when he was in the mood to be honest with himself, he loved her. But Ichigo thought that she was far too innocent to handle the man that he had become. It wouldn't take Ichigo long to realize just how wrong he was.

Orihime licked her tongue across her pink lips and smiled as she walked towards her friends, who stood waiting by the school entrance. Her eyes flickered back and forth, taking in the deliciously stunned faces of her male friends. Her eyes lingered on Renji.

"Looking good Abarai," she whispered to herself. Renji long red hair was pulled into a tight pony tail with a few strands of flame colored hair falling onto his forehead. The sleeves of his white button down shirt were rolled up exposing his chiseled biceps. Orihime felt a quick flash of desire. She wanted to bite the buttons off his shirt and run her tongue across his tattoos. She bit down on the tip of her finger and smiled.

Orihime stared at Renji openly, appreciatively even as she stood beside Rukia and tossed a half hearted wave at the rest of her friends.

"Good morning," Orihime said in a low poisonously sweet drawl.

"Hey Orihime," Renji said with a smile, his dark eyes roving over every inch of her body.

"Uh hi Orihime," Rukia stammered as she looked Orihime up and down. Orihime's eyes flitted from one shocked face to the next.

"Is something wrong?" Orihime asked innocently.

"Oh…umm… nothing, let's just get to class," Tatsuki said as she grabbed Uryuu's hand and dragged him towards class. Uryuu turned around to stare at Orihime. She smiled at him and waved. For the first time Orihime noticed that her best friend's boyfriend was pretty cute. She liked his glossy black hair and intense blue eyes.

But even more than that, she liked the way he looked at her. He was hungry for her and even though he tried to hide it, she knew exactly what he wanted. Uryuu would definitely be first on her list.


	7. Chapter 7

OK here is the next installment. I know I'm updating pretty quickly, but I am having a lot of fun with this. I have never written a sex scene before, so I am just digging around in my brain and tryingto pull something out. Thanks again for all ofthe awesome comments. It really puts a smile on my face.

But I do have to say this. I deleted a particularly mean review where the reviewer implied that I have never even watched Bleach...Ummm, not cool.

The purpose in doing this is to take your favorite characters and do whatever you want with them. I tried to keep with the characters typical responses, but I tried to imagine how they would act under truly bizarre circumstances that involve pain, sensuality and loss. If you don't like, don't read it. I'm not forcing anyone's hand. But if this is not your cup of tea (or bourbon) then just move on to the next story and keep the negativity to yourself.

I added a new "character" who will be seen later on in the story, but shall remain nameless.

And yes our Hime was driven to the point of madness after her encounter with "The Hottie" (seriously, isn't he kinda hot? If anyone wants to sketch him out please do so)

Thanks again and keep reading and reviewing (please, please, please). I wanna make this story hot enough to fog up your glasses haha!

-Zer0

* * *

Ichigo watched as Orihime swung her hips and giggled as she walked toward class. He felt tightness in his chest that was similar to the tightness in his pants. She looked hot; actually, she was more than just hot. There was something about her that was so innocent and dangerous and he was shocked that he had never noticed before. And it wasn't just her outfit.

Orihime wore a tight fitted white dress shirt that was so see through he could make out the pink bra that held in her big yet perky breasts. And the hem of her skirts were always a little shorter than all of the other girls at school, but this skirt was even shorter and she was wearing a thong underneath.

Ichigo hoped that she would have to stop to tie her shoe. _No! don't think like that! Orihime is nothing like the girls that you take home from bars and clubs! She probably doesn't even realize what she is wearing! _Ichigo chided himself mentally, but he had to stop and stare. She just looked so damn good.

Ichigo shuffled through his classes that day just staring at Orihime thinking of the different things that he would do to her. He felt guilty about his lurid thoughts until he realized that he wasn't the only one. Every guy in their class was staring at her more than usual, even the guys that already had girlfriends.

Ichigo watched as Orihime stared intently at their teacher, her legs spread wide open, her full pink lips wrapped around the end of her pen. Her tongue flickered out and she glanced up at him demurely. Her tongue flicked at the pen cap and she smiled at him before turning her eyes to the front of the room.

By the time they all met up outside for lunch Orihime had switched the pen for a lollipop. She lay back on the grass, licking the lollipop painfully slow as all the boys watched her.

"Hime do you think you should be doing that," Tatsuki asked warily.

"Doing what?" Orihime rolled over onto her stomach and her skirt flew up, exposing her perfectly sculpted rear to half of the school. She waited a minute before smoothing her skirt down.

"Didn't you bring anything for lunch?" Tatsuki insisted.

"No I didn't feel like it. But besides, that is not what I'm hungry for." Orihime grinned and set her eyes on Uryuu. He blushed a deep scarlet, pushed his glass up and looked away.

"You don't seem like yourself," Tatsuki replied.

"Lighten up Suki. The school year is almost over and I'm just in a good mood. I know you guys liked it so much better last year when I felt like crap all the time." All chatter stop and the group fell silent. No one liked to talk about Hueco Mundo in front of Orihime. They knew the profound effect it had on her.

"It's not like that," Rukia started.

"Spare me," Orihime said as she held up one hand to silence her. "I'm not in the mood for this shit." With that, Orihime picked up her knap sack and trotted away from her group of bewildered friends.

Ichigo stared at her with his mouth agape before standing up and jogging towards her.

"Hime wait up!" Ichigo called out. Orihime turned around and placed one hand on her hip. She cocked her head to one side and smiled.

"Did you need something?" she asked sweetly.

"What was that back there? Why did you talk to Rukia like that?" Ichigo demanded.

"I don't think Rukia needs your protection. If she has something to say to me she can say it herself." Orihime spun on her heels and began to walk away. Ichigo followed after her. He caught up with her once they were both standing under a darkened overpass that led from one building to the next. Ichigo grabbed Orihime by the shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"What has gotten into you Orihime?"

"'What has gotten into me?'" Orihime repeated. "Interesting choice of words. I don't know. Maybe I don't want to get kicked around by my "friends" anymore. Maybe I'm tired of being a spineless little girl that can't defend herself," Orihime spat. Ichigo just stared at her stunned, his grip on her shoulder tightening.

"When did you change?" he asked in a low whisper.

"You don't know a damn thing about me," Orihime whispered back. She wiggled out of his grasp and walked away. Ichigo watched her walk away then glanced down at his erection. He grabbed his hair and pulled as he leaned against the wall.

He wanted Orihime more than he had ever wanted anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay… I know that I have probably lost every bit of my mind. This seems a little off the wall, but it just seemed so wrong to me that it had to be right.

If don't know how to write a short story so if you give me time, I will make sense ofthis whole messy thing I call The Incubus Desire

-Zer0

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Uryuu asked as Orihime slammed him into a wall.

"I need this," Orihime whispered as she pressed her lips against his.

"What about Tatsuki?" he stammered.

"Oh Suki won't mind, we're best friends. We share everything." She ran her tongue across his Adam's apple then his lips. He sighed into her mouth, and grabbed her around the waist. Orihime backed away from him and sat down at the edge of the table.

Feeling desire take over, Uryuu stepped forward and grabbed a handful of her hair. He twisted her head back and crushed his lips against hers until his mouth hurt.

School had let out for the day and Uryuu, being the kind, giving man that he was, agreed to meet Orihime in the library to give her the notes from last week while he waited for Tatsuki to get out of karate practice. But when Uryuu entered the library, he found Orihime perched on top one of the tables in the library, her shirt unbuttoned, her skirt hiked up and her panties twirling on her index finger.

Uryuu knew that he should have walked away. But he just had to touch her soft, smooth skin. He wanted to taste her lips just once.

Uryuu smoothed his tongue across her sore, swollen lips then kissed her again. Orihime dragged her nails up and down the length of his lean muscular arms. Her touch felt like an electric current passing through his body. He wanted more of her. Uryuu rubbed his hands up her thighs and felt his already hard cock stiffen even more. He flicked his fingers across her warm, wet folds.

"You're so wet," he moaned against her lips. Orihime just spread her legs wider and scooted closer to the edge of the table. Uryuu pushed two of his fingers inside of her and almost came when she moaned into his mouth. He pumped his fingers in and out of her and pressed against her clit with his thumb. Her body rocked forward and she squeezed his biceps tight as a loud cry escaped her lips. Orihime pulled away from the kiss and smiled up at Uryuu.

His eyes skimmed every inch of her body and at certain points, she could almost hear his thoughts. She knew the kind of pleasure he wanted. She knew even better than Tatsuki what he wanted. And she had no problem giving it to him.

Orihime took hold of his wrist and pulled his fingers out of her. His long slender fingers glistened with her arousal. She looked deep into his eyes as she curled her tongue around his fingers and licked them clean. Uryuu's eyes widened in disbelief. Orihime heard him groan as her warm tongue flickered over the tip of his finger. She dropped his hand then grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in for another kiss.

Uryuu wanted more of her taste on his tongue. When Orihime let him go, he dropped to his knees and pushed her skirt back. He tasted her slowly, dragging his tongue across the sweet folds of her womanhood. The tip of his tongue circled her little nub. Orihime cried out and grabbed his black hair, running her fingers through it, pulling it gently. She began to rock into his mouth and he pressed his tongue harder against her clit. Uryuu could not help but smile when her firm muscular thighs began to shake. He looked up and saw that Orihime had thrown her head back, reveling in the sheer ecstasy that he was giving her.

Her orgasm tasted sweet on his tongue. Uryuu shivered as he lapped up the deliciously intoxicating poison that leaked from her most intimate spot. Her breathing was coarse and ragged as she dragged her fingers through his hair. He stared at her full pouty lips, admired the gentle curve of her neck and lusted after her beautiful breasts.

The sight of Orihime, coated in a thin layer of sweat, with her legs spread was enough for Uryuu. He bit down on her inner thigh as his own orgasm came. His body trembled and the feel of her fingernails gently grating against his scalp set his body of fire.

He was truly addicted.

Uryuu leaned back and pressed his hands to the floor to keep his balance. Everything in him wanted to touch her again, feel her smooth supple skin, but as Orihime began to button her blouse, she eyed the wet stain that had formed by his zipper.

"You might want to get cleaned up before Suki sees you," Orihime said in a decorous tone. Uryuu gasped.

"Tatsuki," he breathed. "Please don't tell her about this. I don't know what came over me. I just had to-." Uryuu stood and touched his lips to hers lightly. "You taste so good," he murmured.

Orihime smiled and leapt off the table. She shimmied into her little lace thong and walked towards the exit.

"See you tomorrow," she called over her shoulder.

"Are you going to tell Tatsuki?" He called out. Orihime stood in the doorway and turned around. She pressed one finger to her lips. Orihime's hand fell to her side and she smiled at him before sauntering out of library, leaving Uryuu confused but thoroughly satisfied.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, here is the next installment of The Incubus Desire

Please Read Review and Enjoy

-Zer0

* * *

Orihime took a long hot shower. She had just finished her homework and was trying to work the kinks out of her back and legs. She touched the teeth marks that Uryuu left on her thigh and gasped as they began to fade away under the thrum of the hot water. Orihime sighed. Uryuu had really surprised her.

He was usually so composed, so in control, but the way he frantic way that his hands groped her flesh. The hard passionate kisses that made her lips ache… it was as if he meant to swallow her whole.

She loved it.

Orihime stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly. She had to put her encounter with Uryuu out of her head. Tatsuki would be at her door soon and even though Orihime did not care what anyone thought, she did not want to betray Uryuu. Then he would never taste her again.

Orihime got dressed in a pair of tight fitted black jeans and a white tub top. She pulled her hair up into a bun and fastened it with her hairclips. Orihime studied her reflection in the mirror. She looked as if she was wearing a bit of makeup, even though she never put on more than just lip gloss. Orihime leaned forward and kissed her reflection just as the doorbell rang.

Orihime flounced over to the door and yanked it open. Tatsuki stood on the other side of the door wearing a plain white t-shirt and little blue shorts. She kicked her shoes off then stepped into the apartment wrapping her arms around Orihime's neck. Orihime returned the affectionate embrace with one eyebrow arched skeptically.

"Are you okay Suki?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I am here for you," Tatsuki replied, dropping her tough girl façade.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Orihime led her over to the couch and the two girls sat beside each other.

"Your outburst earlier today. I don't think I've ever heard you curse before," Tatsuki replied.

"Oh that." Orihime waved her hand dismissively. "I was in a bad mood, that's all."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Tatsuki pressed on. "And don't lie to me. You have not been yourself lately and I think it has something to do with Ichigo."

Orihime froze. She had not thought about Ichigo since he appeared. When Orihime spoke to Ichigo earlier that day, she felt a rush, but something, somewhere in her had changed. She did not crave his touch or desire his approval. For once, she felt like his equal. She did not acquiesce just because that is what he wanted. She fought back.

"Ichigo had nothing to do with this," Orihime said, hoping that Tatsuki did not hear her voice tremble.

"Are you sure? After you left and Ichigo took off after you, he came back and he had the weirdest look on his face."

"Oh yeah?"

"He looked relieved, like some incredible weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He almost seemed satisfied. I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"I don't know what to say," Orihime mumbled.

"Well just know that if he pisses you off I will be more than happy to kick his ass for you." Tatsuki said. Orihime smiled, but Tatsuki's threats did not carry the same weight that they used to. She and Uryuu had been together for seven months and his calm, gentle demeanor had rubbed off on her. Still, no one in their right mind would ever challenge Tatsuki to a fair fight.

"I can handle Ichigo. Don't worry." Orihime paused for a moment. "So what's new in your life?"

"Nothing really, but the strangest thing happened today," Tatsuki started.

"What happened?"

"So as usual Uryuu was waiting for me after practice, but when we met up he was wearing his gym uniform. When I asked him about it, he started to stutter then he just walked away. I had to jog to keep up with him."

Orihime nodded as she bit down on her lower lip and squeezed her legs together to stop the small ripple of arousal from passing through her.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Orihime said after a long pause.

"I don't know." Tatsuki stared down at her hands and took a deep breath. "You don't think he would cheat on me do you?" she asked.

"why would you think that?" Orihime asked surprised.

"Well no one is home when we get back to my place after practice so I always invite him in and we… do things."

"What kind of things?" Orihime raised a furtive eyebrow and smiled at her friend.

"Well, he..umm.. does things with his mouth. Really good things. I don't want to go all the way yet, but…"

"I think I know what you mean."

"well today when we were on the couch kissing and he smelled different."

"Like another girl's perfume or something?"

"Well not exactly, his skin smelled hot and a little sweaty and he is never like that. And he was kind of rough with me." Tatsuki looked away as Orihime struggled to hold her laughter back. She knew that she should have felt bad, but she didn't.

"I don't think Uryuu would ever do anything to intentionally hurt you," Orihime said as she placed a reassuring had on her friends shoulder.

"I hope so," Tatsuki mumbled. "I don't want to have to beat the shit out of him." Tatsuki laughed and Orihime joined in.

Tatsuki left an hour later, giving Orihime a big hug and thanking her for being such a good friend. Orihime closed the door and waited a few minutes before grabbing her cell phone. She scrolled through the stored phone numbers in her phone book until she found the entry that she was looking for. She hit send and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello," Uryuu whispered into the phone

"Are you busy?" Orihime asked, her voice purposely low and breathy.

"I was supposed to help Tatsuki with her calculus," he replied, his voice unsure.

"Mmm..." Orihime chuckled softly. "I think I need your help more."

There was a long silence. Orihime wondered what he was doing. It made no sense for her to wonder what he was thinking, she was sure that his thoughts were centered on her.

"I'll be right over."

Orihime hung up and dropped the phone on the couch. She stretched her arms high above her head, let out a long languid moan then walked toward her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back again!

Well I have been powering through to get to this part. For me this is the end of Part One of this story. Now I can really play around and hopefully keep y'all guessing as to who this guy really is and what he wants.

Enjoy! and please don't stop reading!

* * *

Ichigo sighed heavily in his sleep. He lay on his back with one arm tossed over his eyes and the other clutching one of his pillows. He was locked in a deep sleep dreaming of Orihime, but it was not his memories of Hueco Mundo and the kissed that he shared with the beautiful healer that plagued his thoughts. This was an actual dream and it disturbed him more than he could have imagined.

He saw Orihime being drawn into the waiting arms of another man. She smiled up at him and kissed his lips. Ichigo felt the heat that emanated from their bodies and it made him sick. He despised their passionate glances and warm embrace.

Even in his dream he knew that he was being selfish, but he didn't give a damn. Orihime belonged to him.

Thin pale fingers caressed the side of Orihime's face as the nameless man returned her kiss. She wrapped his arms around his neck and he swept her off her feet and laid her down on top of a bed. Ichigo's bed. The dream took place in his bedroom.

He watched in disgust as his pillows, and sheets were swept off the bed and onto the floor. The dark haired man removed her clothing slowly, trailing kisses across her stomach, licking her inner thigh and caressing her firm breasts.

Orihime reached forward and pulled his shirt over his head. She smiled as she ran her hands across his muscular chest. Ichigo recognized the look in her eyes. It was the same look that Rangiku had given him on countless occasions. Orihime wanted this man to touch her, she wanted him inside her.

His hands continues to explore her body, her fingers were laced into his dark hair, her lips on his. His blue eyes burned into hers and she desired him, needed him.

They made love, his strong muscular frame moving slowly up and down the length of her beautiful body. She tossed her head back and moaned, her eyes closed, lips parted.

Orihime climaxed quietly, her legs trembled, her lips devouring the man that still stroked in and out of her gently.

Ichigo tried to look away. In his dream, he closed his eyes, but then he opened them again the strange man stood before him, completely clothed and Orihime was gone. Ichigo looked around and realized that they were no longer in his bedroom. The two men were surrounded by darkness on all sides, as if they had fallen into a black hole.

Ichigo looked back at the dark haired man and saw that his blue eyes burned an intense unnatural shade of blue. Ichigo felt the hatred and disdain that this man felt for him.

"look what you've done," the man growled.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

"She could have been yours. Orihime should have been mine, but you destroyed her." With that, the man flicked his wrist and sent Ichigo reeling backwards to the floor. Ichigo wheezed and spat out a mouthful of blood.

"So you came looking for a fight?" Ichigo coughed. The blue eyed man looked over him, his face contorted into a mask of rage.

"If you died, my precious Orihime would be free. Free of you and your indifference. Then she could be mine." He grabbed Ichigo by the scruff of his collar and brought his face close to Ichigo's.

"The only reason that I allow you to live is because I know she will never recover from your death. But know this: you don't deserve her." He dropped Ichigo to the ground then kicked him hard in the chest. He spun on his heels and walked away, his long black coat trailing behind him.

Ichigo jumped out of sleep and reached for the lamp on his dresser. He flipped the light on and felt a sudden surge of pain. He clutched his chest, closed his eyes and coughed. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find blood leaking from his mouth onto his blanket.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo murmured.

* * *

Orihime slept restlessly in her bed that same night. She too, tossed and turned as small low moans escaped her lips. She unlike Ichigo did not dream, but her limbs felt heavy and her thin body trembled. She needed to be touched, she wanted to feel someone inside of her.

He knew that, but there was nothing that he could do about it. Orihime's blue-eyed companion stood in the doorway to her bedroom, watching her sleep. He stared at her for a long while before walking towards her bed. She gasped and arched her back as he drew nearer. Yes, her body still responded to him, even when she did not know that he was there. That brought a heartrending smile to his handsome face.

He kneeled down beside her bed and touched his lips to her ear. She began to stir.

"Don't wake up just yet," he whispered. He pulled himself up to his full height and stared down at her. She lay before him in a tight cotton t-shirt and a pair of tiny boy shorts. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her, but then she would wake up and he would be forced to stare deep into her beautiful gray eyes. Then he would never be able to leave.

"My precious Orihime," he murmured. She smiled at the sound of her name on his lips. Even in her sleep, she still desired him. He exhaled sharply. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, but still he couldn't stop himself.

He climbed into her bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. They lay facing each other, Orihime's breath warm on his lips. He inhaled, drinking in the sweetness of her breath. He brushed and errant strand of hair out of her face and leaned forward touching his lips, ever so delicately to hers. A thin tear slid down his cheek as he withdrew. It stopped at his chin and he wiped it away with the back of his hand before snaking his arm around her waist again.

He squeezed her tighter and this time her eyes opened slightly.

"Sleep my love," he whispered.

Orihime nodded her head and fell into an even deeper sleep. This time, he was sure that she would not wake up. He held her even tighter as he laid his head on her chest and listened to her slow heartbeat. It calmed his own racing heart, but somehow reminded him of the rules that he was breaking.

He only had the one opportunity to be with her, anything else was completely out of the question. He could never have her. He ran his fingers up and down her thigh then caressed her back slowly.

"I love you," he whispered as he picked up his head and kissed her lips one more time. He slid off her bed and walked out of her bedroom. He walked out onto her balcony and stared down at the dark, empty street below.

If he were a smarter man, he would have realized that he had to stay away from her. He licked his lips and smiled. He wasn't going to let her go. There was no way that he would let Ichigo have her. He jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground. He looked over his shoulder, smirked and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Just wanted to say thank you one more time, for all the reviews!

I hope that everyone likes how this is going...If you do, let me know and if you don't, please let me know but in a nice way.

Thanks for sticking with this story for this long!

-Zero

* * *

Orihime awoke at sunrise and rolled over face first into a pile of pillows. She took a deep breath and froze. She inhaled again, this time sure that the smell was real. He had been in her bedroom. Orihime recognized the scent of his cool skin. It wasn't cologne, but the naturally sweet musky scent of his skin. She had committed that scent to memory and she knew that she would never forget it.

Orihime hugged her blanket to her chest and sat up. Her heart fluttered and she felt dizzy as thin tears slid down her cheeks. She did miss him even though he assumed that she would soon forget about him. Orihime wiped her tears away using her blanket and began to cry harder when she detected his aroma on the blanket.

Orihime kicked her sheets to the floor. She got out of bed and began to get ready for school. She would not allow herself to get wrapped up in her emotions. In one night, she had managed to suppress her feelings for Ichigo and attain the kind of power that she never thought possible. She was not going to ruin it now, not when she was so close to bringing Uryuu to his breaking point.

* * *

Uryuu had the worst headache. It was Thursday afternoon, the week was winding down and all of his friends were making plans for the weekend. Three days had passed since his first encounter with Orihime and Uryuu didn't know if he would be able to make it through the rest of the day without touching her.

"So you coming or what four eyes?" Uryuu's snapped to attention. Renji was looking at him with a bemused smirk on his face.

"Yeah sure." Uryuu nodded his head complacently and agreed to whatever weekend activity that was just suggested. None of that mattered to him anymore. Uryuu pushed his fingers through his dark hair. Orihime was watching him. She still aroused the same hunger in him, but physically and emotionally, he was spent.

Uryuu had spent every night with Orihime. She managed to coax orgasms out of him without actually having sex with him. In that sense he was still a virgin, but together, they had explored every inch of each other's bodies.

Uryuu jumped when Tatsuki leaned into him and threaded her thin fingers through his hair. He turned to her and struggled with the false smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He cared for Tatsuki, but he did not feel the same about her.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Uryuu murmured.

"Okay. Well what are you working on?"

Uryuu looked down at his hands. Without even thinking, he had almost finished the macramé choker that he had been working on.

"I just wanted to try something different," Uryuu said numbly.

"It's pretty"

"Thanks." Uryuu shoved the choker into his backpack then glanced up at his friends. Rukia and Orihime were all deeply engrossed is a conversation, making plans for the weekend no doubt. Uryuu overheard Rukia say something about a new dance club that had opened up in town. Orihime looked excited.

Chizuru moved from her spot beside Chad, plunked down on the grass behind Orihime and began to thread her fingers through her auburn hair. The sight of Chizuru's hands anywhere on Orihime filled the Quincy with rage. No one else deserved to touch her.

"I have to go," Uryuu said suddenly. He grabbed his backpack and walked towards the school building. He made it to the library and sat down at one of the long tables. It did not take long for him to realize that he had chosen the worst place in that entire school to go if he was trying to get Orihime out of his head. He would never get the image of her perched on a table in the library, moaning as she found her orgasm then dragged him over the edge right along with her.

Uryuu rested his head on the table and sighed. He would have to find some way to be with her, even if it was just for a moment, before the school day ended.

* * *

Orihime walked into her literature class and sat down at her desk. She saw the small sheet of paper on her desk and without hesitation reached forward and picked it up. She unfolded the small piece of paper and read the note.

_Meet me at 1:30 in the library. Be there no matter what._

_-Uryuu_

Orihime folded the piece of paper in half and with a smile, tucked it into her bra.

Class ended at 1:24pm. Orihime saw Uryuu scuttle out the door. She took her time packing up her belongings then left class. The hallway was crowded with students that Orihime was normally too oblivious to notice, but over the last couple of weeks, she has begun to show quite an interest in the student body. Particularly the boys. Orihime sighed to herself as she made it to the end of the hallway. The library was right up the stairs and that is when she began to wonder what Uryuu really wanted. Her thoughts were cut short as a loud blaring noise sounded in the building.

It was the fire alarm. Teachers burst out of their classrooms and students began to run towards the nearest exits. Orihime laughed. The chaos was palpable and so delicious. She climbed the stairs to the second floor and slipped into the library.

Uryuu stood by the librarian's desk waiting for her. He had a tense look on his handsome face and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"There is no fire," Orihime stated as she walked towards him.

"No," Uryuu replied.

"Did you pull the fire alarm?" she asked.

"I couldn't think of a better way to get you alone."

"And you just couldn't wait until after school." Orihime now stood in front of him, her lips just a breath away from his. Uryuu wrapped one arm around her waist and drew her even close to him. once again Orihime was surprised by his strength. He kissed her lips savagely then trailed rough kisses down the side of her face and her throat.

"I just had to do that," Uryuu rasped when he relented.

"You pulled the fire alarm, just so you could kiss me?" Orihime asked in stunned surprise.

"You have no idea how good you taste."Uryuu kissed her again then lifted her up and sat her down on the window ledge. He stood between her legs, rubbing his erection against her heat.

"I need you." Uryuu unzipped his pants then pulled her panties to one side. Her hand grasped his erection and he shuddered as she guided the tip to her warm wet entrance. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck as he anticipated the feel of her warmth enveloping his manhood.

What he did not expect was the library door swinging open.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Uryuu jumped and looked over his shoulder. He saw Ichigo standing a few feet away from him with an angry sneer on his face. His hands were clenched into tight fists and Uryuu saw that Ichigo was holding the note that he had left on Orihime's desk.

Ichigo turned his murderous gaze away from Uryuu long enough to crumble the note and throw it at Orihime.

"You dropped this," Ichigo muttered.

Uryuu zipped up his pants and backed away from Orihime, who wore a satisfied smirk. She adjusted her skirt and jumped off the ledge.

"Well I'll let you boys sort this one out." She brushed past Ichigo, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I haven't even begun to deal with you," Ichigo growled. He turned to Uryuu.

"Be glad that I'm not in the mood to tell Tatsuki, just get out of here before I kick your ass."

Uryuu left with a very dissatisfied look on his face. Orihime smiled, she would think of a few ways to wipe that frown off his face some time soon.

The door to the library slammed shut and Ichigo tightened his grip on Orihime's arm.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ichigo raged. Orihime shrugged. When it became clear that Orihime was not going to speak, Ichigo continued on.

"How could you do this to Tatsuki, she is supposed to be your best friends."

"Best friends are supposed to share," Orihime replied. Ichigo groaned and let go of her arm. He grabbed at his carrot colored hair so he wouldn't grab Orihime by the shoulders and shake some sense into her.

"What's wrong with you? Really. Why are you doing this?"

"I'll tell you the truth of you admit to one thing," Orihime said after a moments pause.

"What?"

"I want you to admit that the only reason you are mad is because you're jealous," Orihime stated as she pressed her body against his. Her breasts were smashed against his chest causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"You wish that you had Uryuu's courage. You want to put your hands all over my body." Orihime rubbed her hands up and down his muscular arms as she spoke. Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, but could not find his voice. He couldn't believe that sweet, innocent Orihime was not so innocent anymore.

Ichigo rubbed his hand across her ass and marveled at its perfect round shape and firmness. His swept his hand around to the front of her body and slid it under her skirt. Ichigo loved the feel of her soft skin against his callused hand. He wanted her so much. He could not take it much longer.

Orihime looked up at him and ran her tongue across his lower lip. She smiled at him then wiggled out of his grasp. He stared at her in shock as she grabbed her things and walked out of the library without saying another word.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! I wanted to post this chapter last night, but True Blood was on,

I don't know who else is a True Blood junkie, but I just could not miss it haha!

So Im getting deeper into the polt line and, I'm still loving all of the reviews,

thank you, thank you thank you!

* * *

"Ichigo slow down, you're hurting me! Ichigo stop!"

Ichigo thrust deeper and deeper into Rukia as he recalled his encounter with Orihime earlier that day. Her tongue was so warm on his lips that he wanted to bend her over and show her how jealous he was when he saw her with Uryuu. He wanted to hear her scream his name. He wanted to drive his cock so deep into her that she cried. Her punishment would be sweet.

How could she walk away from him? Not too long ago, she loved him. Orihime listened to every word from his mouth. Now Ichigo found himself on the receiving end of her indifference. He hated it, but part of him understood what is was like to be her. He would apologize if he wasn't so stubborn. But damn, he was so turned on. She swung her hips as she walked out of the library. He could not fully see her face, but he thought that he saw a shadow of a smile as she pushed the door open and took off.

He did not see Orihime for the rest of the day, she just disappeared. It was probably better that way. If Ichigo had seen her at any point, he would have dragged her to the first secluded spot that he found and proved that he was not afraid. Ichigo growled. When he finally made Orihime his, he did not want it to be a sweaty, depraved encounter, he wanted to make love to her.

A hard slap across the face brought Ichigo back to reality. He glanced down at the raven hair Shinigami beneath him, feeling a certain measure of shock as he stared into her wide eyes.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Rukia said angrily.

"No, I guess I really got into what we were doing," Ichigo replied.

"You were pounding into me like you wanted to kill me," Rukia grumbled.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo frowned at the bruises he left on her inner thigh. He hoped that Renji wouldn't see them. Ichigo began to pull out of her when she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You don't have to stop, just go slow," she said.

Ichigo stroked in and out of her slowly. He had not anticipated ever sleeping with Rukia again, but Rangiku was busy and Rukia just happened to stop by his house on her way home from school. She was horny and he was stressed out.

"I'm worried about Orihime," Ichigo said suddenly.

"She doesn't really seem like herself," Rukia replied. Ichigo and Rukia had a strange relationship. It was not uncommon for them to have full on discussions in the middle of sex. Most times those discussions ended with heated debated that made the sex all the more gratifying.

"Do you think that we should try to help her?"

"Does she need help?"

Ichigo nodded then proceeded to tell Rukia what he witness in the library, during the fire drill. He left out the part where Orihime seduced him to the point of madness in under a minute.

"Are you serious?" Rukia asked just moments after an orgasm rippled throughout her entire body.

"Mmm Hmm…," Ichigo mumbled as he dragged his tongue across her erect nipple and quickened his pace.

"That's so strange. Maybe we should try and talk to her."

"I have tried a couple of times and she won't listen to me."

"Ha! I can't believe she is standing up to you. Maybe she doesn't need help."

Ichigo thrust into her with all of his strength as a way to silence her. Rukia took the hint and refrained from making anymore snide comments.

Ichigo came after a few more deep thrusts then pull out of Rukia slowly. He peeled the condom off his now limp member and threw it in the wastebasket beside his bed. Ichigo peeked into the big box of condoms on his nightstand. He was running low. He would have to go to the store later.

Rukia was buttoning her school uniform when Ichigo turned around and began the search for his clothing. He found a pair of blue jeans that looked clean enough. He spoke as he zipped them up.

"So what do you think we should do?" Ichigo asked.

"If you tried to reason with her and it didn't work we need to find someone that she will be forceful and intimidating enough to reason with her," Rukia said in her usual logical tone.

"I would normally ask Tatsuki to talk to her, but for obvious reasons that impossible."

"Right." Rukia agreed. She chewed on her lower lip for a moment, mulling it over. Her eyes lit up as a thought crossed her mind. "I got it. I know who can scare Orihime into listening."

"Who?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Byakuya. Orihime is terrified of him," Rukia replied.

"But he wouldn't do it. He doesn't care what happens to her."

"I will tell him that Orihime's behavior is causing an unhealthy distraction. He can't punish her since she is not a soul reaper, but under those circumstances he will want to talk to her."

"That's not a bad idea," Ichigo agreed. "But how would we get her to the Soul Society?"

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Rukia sighed. "I told you that Byakuya was going to be checking in with us next week."

"Oh right," Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway. I have to go. Renji will be expecting me soon."

"How is this whole cohabitating thing working out for you?" Ichigo asked. Rukia glanced up at him and smiled.

"If living with Renji were a dream come true, do you think that I would still be fucking you?" she turned around and walked out of his bedroom. Ichigo laughed as he listened to the sound of the pint sized soul reaper trot down the stairs and out the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Friday afternoon and school had just let out for the day. Ichigo looked at his group of excited friends and noticed that Orihime seemed to be more like her old self. She skipped along gleefully as they all walked home to pick up their already packed bags.

It had been decided earlier in the week that they would be going to a hot spring over the weekend. Under normal circumstances Ichigo would have welcomed a weekend away from his insane father to relax at a hot spring, but Tatsuki had to attend a regional competition and would not be going with them, leaving Uryuu alone with Orihime. Ichigo's eyes flickered over to the bespectacled Quincy.

Uryuu was usually pretty quiet, but since getting caught with Orihime he had seemed downright sullen. He openly stared at Orihime and almost never spoke. He had stopped eating and it was already showing in his face. If Ichigo didn't know any better he would think that Uryuu was going through withdrawal. That lead Ichigo to wonder just how many times the two of them had actually hooked up.

Ichigo pushed that idea to the back of his mind. If he thought about Orihime in the arms of another man, then he had to think about that bizarre dream that he had… and he had been successfully keeping that off his mind.

One by one everyone made it to their respective homes. Tatsuki was first. When she leaned in to kiss Uryuu, he turned away from her, pushed his glasses up and walked away leaving Tatsuki to stand by her front door in stunned silence.

Renji and Rukia said goodbye next, then Chad disappeared into his house with Chizuru, leaving Ichigo alone with Orihime. They walked in silence for a few blocks, but Ichigo was still very aware of her presence.

She radiated a dark sensual energy that clouded his judgment. He wanted to touch. He craved her body. Without even thinking, he began to reach for her. Ichigo shook his head and looked at the petite healer. She had her eyes straight ahead, but wore a devilish smirk.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief when Orihime sauntered up to her front door. He then quickly made his way home and sprinted up the steps, past his two sisters who sat in the living room watching TV. When he opened the door to his bedroom, he found Rangiku sitting on his bed.

"Did you miss me?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not now, I gotta go," Ichigo said as he unraveled her arms from around his neck and reached for his weekend bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder then paused when he saw the hurt expression on Rangiku's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be that way. We are going to a hot spring this weekend and Chad is going to be here any minute."

"I love hot springs! Can I come too?" Rangiku asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not, but the car might be a little crowded," Ichigo.

"Oh I don't mind at all," Rangiku replied.

"What are you going to wear? Don't you need to pack?"

"Of course not. Who needs clothes when you are going to a hot spring?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes then grabbed Rangiku's arm and dragged her out of the room, when he heard a car honking in front of his house.

Ichigo and Rangiku stepped outside and saw Chad's van parked in front of his house. Chad had worked all of last summer to save money for the van. He then spent all of fall and winter fixing it up and making it road ready. It looked like a piece of junk, but it ran well.

Ichigo threw his bag in the already crowded trunk then opened the door for Rangiku. She slid into the back seat beside Uryuu. He glanced up at her and managed to nod a hello. Ichigo climbed all the way into the back and sat beside Renji who took his ear buds out just long enough to say hi. Ichigo looked ahead. Chizuru sat on Uryuu's other side and Rukia was sitting up front with an atlas open across her lap. Chizuru slid the door shut then Chad put the car in drive and sped down the street.

Orihime was already outside when the van pulled up. She had a packed bag at her feet and a smile on her face. Uryuu was out of the car and walking towards her before the car was parked. He grabbed her bag and carried it back to the car. Orihime peeked into the car, then turned to Chad with a pout.

"There's no room for me," she said in a cute little voice.

"You can sit on my lap!" Chizuru called out. Chad shot her a poisonous glance and Chizuru piped down immediately.

"Well I will have to sit on someone's lap…" Orihime's voice trailed off.

"I don't mind," Uryuu said.

"But you have to hold her bag, the trunk is full," Ichigo lied quickly. Rukia looked at him and nodded her head, pleased with his quick thinking. Uryuu gave Ichigo a dirty look but said nothing.

"Well if Renji doesn't mind. I don't weigh too much."

Renji who had taken out both earbuds at the beginning of the conversations shrugged.

"Yeah, no worries."

Orihime climbed into the backseat and slid onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twirled a strand of his flame colored hair around her index finger.

"Let's go!" Rangiku shouted as Chad drove off.

The drive to the hot spring was supposed to take two hours and Renji was not sure how long he would be able to last. Orihime never took her arms from around his neck and the pleated mini skirt she had on had risen exposing much of her firm rear. But that wasn't the worst of it. She was not wearing panties and he swore that she was purposely rocking back and forth on his crotch. She felt good rubbing against him, but there was no way that he would be able to keep his cool for the duration of the car ride.

Orihime's head rested her head on his shoulder, her lips gently touching his throat. Her breath tickled the side of his neck and as she seemed to drift off to sleep, she made gentle little moaning noises that drove him wild. Renji tried to just listen to his ipod, but a situation that had started off as being difficult, had just become impossible.

As Ichigo drifted off to sleep and Uryuu put a movie on in his portable DVD player Orihime opened her eyes and smiled at Renji. The van passed under a tunnel and Orihime licked the side of his neck sending a shock of pleasure straight down his spine.

Renji's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Orihime what are you doing? Renji whispered.

"Shh." Orihime pressed her finger to his lips and as they came out of the short tunnel, she grabbed his crotch. Renji bit his lower lip to squelch the moan that almost left him. He sat in shock as Orihime unzipped his pants and pulled his hard member out. She stroked it lightly for a moment then slid across his lap until her could feel her bottom and her wet core pressed tightly against his erection. She began to rock back and forth, grinding her ass into him. Renji, not knowing what to do, just threw his head back and tried to stay quiet.

He knew that he should stop her, but he didn't see the point. Orihime had always been a little strange but that didn't take away from her good looks and besides, Renji knew that Rukia had been screwing carrot top again. Or at least he hoped it was Ichigo.

On more than one occasion, Rukia came back to the apartment they shared smelling like sex. Renji had not figured out how to approach either one of them without starting a fight, so he figured he might as well get an impromptu lap dance from the hot girl sitting in his lap.

Having worked through his guilt, Renji grabbed Orihime's hips and began to grind against her. A soft moan escaped her lips and she pushed back harder. Renji held back, he wanted to touch her everywhere but did not want to call attention to himself or Orihime so instead, he massaged her thighs with his strong hands then slipped two of his fingers inside her.

Orihime's back arched and she leaned into him, tossed her head back and nipped at his earlobe. Renji let out a low grunt as she traced a warm path from the bottom to the top of his ear with her tongue and continued to grind against him.

"You're about to make me cum," Renji whispered in her ear.

"Good," Orihime whispered back. Renji grabbed her hips again and made her slow her pace.

"Hey Chad! Can you turn the radio on?" Renji called out.

"Don't you have your iPod with you?" Rukia asked.

"The battery died. I forgot to charge it," Renji lied.

"You should be better prepared," Rukia mumbled as she turned to radio to the rock station.

D'espairs Ray poured in through the speakers as Orihime dragged Renji over the edge. He exploded on the back of her leg and his whole body shuddered in ecstasy. Renji wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"How did you make me cum like that without even fucking me?" he asked, he voice breathy and coarse.

"I don't know, call it a gift." Orihime shrugged. Renji smiled at her then kissed her lips hungrily as they passed under another tunnel.

Renji did not get over his orgasm-induced stupor until he was settled into the room he was supposed to be sharing with Ichigo. He changed into a comfortable pair of basketball shorts and lay back on the bed. He replayed what happened in the car until her felt his cock start to twitch. He liked the dirty way she looked at him and the taste of her lips, but even more that that, he loved the way she sounded when she moaned into his ear.

Renji loved how hot and bothered she became when he penetrated her with his fingers. Renji raised his hand to his face and smelled is fingers. Her sweet smell still lingered there. He wondered how hard it would be to get her alone this weekend.

* * *

**GET YOURS RENJI! HAHAHAHA... MORE COMING SOON!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14!**

**YaY!**

**I hope everyone likes where this is going and I will be back soon with more.**

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Ichigo asked Rukia as he burst into her room. Rukia was stuffing a few items back into her overnight bag. "What are you doing?"

"I'm switching rooms with Rangiku and you're switching rooms with Chad," Rukia stated simply.

Ichigo raised an inquisitive brow. Rukia looked up at his face and rolled her eyes.

"How else how we supposed to keep an eye on Uryuu and Orihime?"

"Yeah good idea."

Rukia shook her head and hefted her bag onto her shoulder and walked past him.

"Think of an excuse and switch." Rukia walked out the door and began to walk across the moonlit courtyard towards Orihime's room.

It was not hard to convince Chad to switch rooms because Chad couldn't care less what was happening around him. Chad grabbed his bag and walked over to the room he would share with Renji.

The door closed and Ichigo turned to face Uryuu. He was seated at the edge of a twin bed, his clothes spilled uot on the floor at his feet, his face buried in the palms of his hands.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Uryuu looked up at him, his eyes were rimmed red, but it didn't seem like he was crying.

"I'm fine, just fine," Uryuu muttered. Ichigo stared at him in silence not knowing what to say next.

"Why don't you just ask me about it already?" Uryuu asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know what to say," Ichigo admitted.

"I know it looks bad, really bad, but you don't understand. Orihime is so different now, she is so intense and she radiates this pure sexual energy that feels like it is going to consume me," Uryuu started. Ichigo nodded. He knew exactly how the confused, bedraggled Quincy felt.

"I can't eat, I can't sleep. All I want to do is be near her and taste those beautiful lips. I'm addicted to her."

Ichigo felt a rush of jealousy clog his thoughts. He wanted to punch Uryuu in the face and keep going until his face was no longer recognizable.

"You need to snap out of it. You look like crap and eventually Tatsuki is going to find out."

"Who gives a shit about Tatsuki!" Uryuu shouted as he jumped to his feet and began to pace the length of the small room.

"I need Orihime. I have to be with her again. The last two weeks have been amazing and I don't want to give that up." Uryuu turned to face Ichigo, his eyes flashed with hatred as he stared at the young Shinigami. "Everything was perfect until you showed up."

"Uryuu this isn't my fault, but you have to stop it's not right. Obviously Orihime had gotten into your head. You're losing it."

"You would too if you had just one taste of her."

That last comment hit Ichigo where it hurt the most. He sat down in the chair by the door and massaged his temples with his fingertips.

"I may not have slept with her, but I understand how special she is," Ichigo mumbled. Uryuu began to laugh in a sick twisted way.

"You don't get it at all. We haven't had sex. She teases me with her body, never offering herself fully to me." Uryuu growled. "I bet she would fuck you if you just asked."

Ichigo looked up at him in surprise. Calm levelheaded Uryuu never spoke like that, ever.

"I don't get it Kurosaki. Do you know how many guys would kill for what you have? You don't even try and she just keeps throwing it in your face. She has been for years. Everyone sees the way she looks at you. The lust and hunger apparent in her innocent gray eyes, but you, being the idiot that you are, never did a damn thing about it." Uryuu took a deep breath and cast his eyes to the floor.

"None of that matters anyway. Orihime is mine. I need to see her." Uryuu strode towards the door, but Ichigo jumped up and blocked his path.

"You need to relax," Ichigo said calmly.

"Get out of my way Kurosaki," Uryuu said with his teeth clenched.

"I can't do that."

Uryuu tried to push him, but Ichigo wouldn't budge. Finally when Ichigo was too frustrated to reason with Uryuu, he drew his arm back and punched Uryuu in the face. The young Quincy hit the floor like a ton of bricks, his limbs rag-doll limp. With one hand, he grabbed Uryuu off the floor and flung him onto his bed. Ichigo took a deep breath then sat down at the edge of his bed. The first night was almost over, now all he had to do was wait and hope that nothing would go majorly wrong.

* * *

Orihime walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and a brush in her hand. She plopped down on her bed and began to brush out her hair. Rukia studied her intently. She did not understand Uryuu's insane obsession with this girl. She was beautiful, but now something about her had become so dark and frightening. Rukia could see the devilish glint in her eye.

Rukia looked away when Orihime stood and shamelessly shed her robe. Orihime traipsed slowly through the room slipping into a short silken gown. She spritzed perfume on her pulse points, applied lavish creams to her skin then slid into bed. Rukia turned off the bedside lamp and settled into her bed. She hoped that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"Uryuu won't leave our room," Ichigo said as she sank into the warm water.

"What happened last night?" Rukia asked as she slid closer to him.

"He freaked out last night and tried to leave the room, so I had to lay him out," Ichigo replied.

"You hit him?" Rukia gasped.

"I had to, he was ready to take off and finish whatever it is he started with Orihime."

"This isn't good." Rukia turned around and eyed the rest of their friends. Rangiku chose to splash around rather that relax. Chad had his arms around Chizuru. At first, it appeared to be a loving embrace, but upon closer inspection one would find that he was just keeping Chizuru from jumping on a bikini clad Orihime.

Orihime was soaking in the warm water, her eyes closed her faced tilted towards the sky. She was wearing a tiny white bikini that barely covered her large breasts. Rukia saw Renji looking at her appreciatively.

"Maybe Uryuu is not the only one that I should be worried about," Rukia murmured.

* * *

"You have been on my mind all day."

Orihime turned around and saw Renji walking toward her. She looked over his shoulder then all around. No one else was around. She smiled and walked in his direction.

"Is that so?" she stopped in front of him and allowed Renji to wrap his arm around her waist.

"You are making me fucking crazy." His eyes roved over her curvaceous frame. "I never knew you had it in you."

"Well I guess I'm just full of surprises."

"I'll bet." Renji leaned in and kissed her lips. He relented after a short time then kissed her neck. He bit down on her soft skin hard enough to make her cry out.

"Yeah…That's exactly what I wanted to hear. You sound so damn hot when you moan like that." Renji took her hand and led her to a secluded area behind the small cottages they were staying in.

He grabbed her roughly with his big strong hands and kissed her hard.

"I want you so much right now," he panted. Orihime returned his kiss but pulled her lips away for a brief moment to let a small cry echo in his ears as he grabbed her breast and kneaded it, applying deliciously painful pressure. She reached for him and roughly grabbed him by the back of his head. She tugged on his hair and bit down hard on his lower lip. A pained yet, satisfied grunt passed his lips.

"You sound so damn hot when you moan like that," she whispered before drawing his lower lip into her mouth to sooth the pain with her tongue.

"What are you doing?"

Orihime looked up to see Uryuu walking towards him, with a tragic look on his face. Orihime dropped her arms to her side.

"What is it with me getting caught this week?" Orihime muttered as he staggered towards them as if in a trance.

"Did he force you Hime?" Uryuu asked as he grabbed Orihime's shoulders and tried to pull her into a hug.

"Uryuu, you need to be cool, we were just talking," Renji said as he placed his hand on Uryuu's shoulder. Uryuu spun around and took a swing at Renji. The red haired Shinigami took a step back, avoiding Uryuu's fist by a mere two inches. Uryuu drew his arm back again and when he took a swing, Renji grabbed his fist and shoved him backwards. Uryuu hit the ground and lay still breathing heavily.

"You're starting to piss me off Ishida," Renji groused. Uryuu stood and lunged towards Renji. Both boys fell to the ground and threw punches at each other, Renji clearly had the upperhand.

"Oh no, please stop," Orihime said weakly. She clapped her hands over her mouth to hide her smile. The chaos was driving her wild. The smell of blood, sweat and passion wafted through the air, turning Orihime on.

She looked up and saw Ichigo, Chizuru and Rukia running toward them. Orihime sighed. No one ever let her have any fun.

"What's going on here?" Ichigo demanded as he whizzed past Orihime and tried to break up the fight.

"Ooh, hot sweaty men rolling around in the dirt." Rangiku had appeared out of thin air, still clad in her bikini.

"My sentiment exactly," Orihime leaned in and mumbled to Orihime.

"You are inspiring, it has been so long since two men have fought for my affections," Rangiku pouted.

"Oh my poor Hime! We you injured?" Chizuru ran towards her at top speed. Orihime rolled her eyes and stepped out of Chizuru's grasp.

"Isn't this game getting a little old?" Orihime said. Chizuru reached for her again, but this time Chad appeared and grabbed his girlfriend. Orihime turned her attention back to the fight. Ichigo had managed to pull Renji off Uryuu but the Quincy was still trying to cause Renji harm. Chad had to let go of Chizuru and grab Uryuu by the scruff of his collar. His face was swollen and he had a cut above his right eyes that pulsed a steady stream of blood.

"He needs to get to a hospital," Rukia said. Rangiku stepped forward.

"I'll call a car and take him," Rangiku volunteered. "Chizuru will you come with me?" Rangiku asked sweetly. Chizuru looked from Orihime to Uryuu and sighed.

"I guess so," she muttered at last.

"Ok let's go." Rangiku took out her cell phone and called a car service. Once Rangiku hung up, she leaned toward Orihime.

"I know that I screwed you over with Ichigo. Can we hang out later this week and talk?" Rangiku whispered.

Orihime nodded and Rangiku walked away. Orihime watched as Chad and Ichigo carried Uryuu to the exit.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok here is Chapter 15 of the Incubus Desire. Yes. I know, Orihime has only slept with her mystery man..,

Hopefully it make sense by the end of this thing... Don't hurt me LoL!

Please keep reading and reviewing... I apreciate it soooooooooo much!

-Zer0

* * *

The drive back home was quiet and sullen. Everyone aside from Orihime seemed to be in a bad mood. Renji in particular. He kept reaching forward to touch Orihime's hair or whisper his lascivious thoughts in her ear when they passed under a tunnel. When he was not touching her, he was angry and volatile. He knew that once they returned home it would be days before he would see Orihime again.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief when they dropped Orihime home. Ichigo carried her bag to her door and waited for her to unlock the front door.

"You need to stop," Ichigo said as he crossed the threshold into her home and set the weekend bag down.

"Stop what?" Orihime fixed him with her innocent wide eyed gaze.

"I don't know what you're doing but people are getting hurt."

"I haven't made anyone do anything that they don't want to. It's not my fault that some people lack all self control." Orihime walked into her house, completely disregarding his warning. Ichigo stared at her back for a long while them left, closing the door behind him.

Chad dropped Renji, Rukia and Ichigo in front of Ichigo's house. The three went straight to his bedroom and Ichigo sat on his bed, Rukia on the floor. Renji stared at the two of them then walked down the hall to the bathroom. They heard the shower running moments later.

"I called Byakuya before we left," Rukia stated.

"Good, hopefully he can scare some sense into her."

"I hope so. He should be here already."

"So what are you going to do about Renji?"

Rukia considered his question for a long while before responding.

"I don't know what to say. It's not like I haven't done anything wrong. "

Ichigo nodded.

"Something about this doesn't seem right though. Uryuu was acting like a drug addict and I know that Renji is a hot head, but he pummeled Uryuu real bad. Normally he would not do that," Ichigo commented.

"I know, it doesn't make sense. If Byakuya can't fix this the only other person I can think of is Kisuke."

"Yeah hat and clogs seems to know how to fix everything," Ichigo murmured. He fell back against his bed and closed his eyes. Rukia stared at him, admiring his strong musculature and long limbs. She wanted to lick her tongue across his abs and kiss his full lips. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her dark hair.

Renji was right down the hall. She could not act on her desires and she could never tell Ichigo how she really felt. She bit down on her lower lip and laid across the floor, content to remember Ichigo during the infinitesimal moments when he belonged to her and no one else.

* * *

The sun dipped below the horizon, forsaking the warmth and comfort of the day. A lone, beautiful creature sat perched by Ichigo's window. She had been there for hours, she did not fear the sun in the same way that her counterpart did. But then again, she was still alive in a manner of speaking. She exhaled slowly and peeked into his bedroom.

He was alone, sleeping on his bed with his shoes still on. She wondered if she should go to him. was it really necessary for her to seduce him further into madness?

He was attractive though. She understood why this substitute soul reaper was drawn into the darkness of the incubus desire, not once, but twice. She had enjoyed his madness and what came of it.

He looked delicious when he was licking the sweat off yet another nameless woman that he had invited into his bed. She trembled at the slight remembrance. She turned away and fell to the ground landing squarely on her feet. Her mission was over. The desire was there in this young man. Now she had one more thing to worry about before disappearing into her own world.

Orihime. He was still obsessed with this young girl. Her counterpart had gone too far. She had to see this girl and try to understand why he would not let her go.


	16. Chapter 16

**OK! This chapter is much longer than most of the others. i'm sorry for posting short chapters, but I fond them easier to read on screen, so I guess I thought i was being helpful hhaa!**

**Ne-hoo, I hope everyone likes chapter 16... Please Read, Review and Enjoy**

**-Zer0**

* * *

Orihime stepped out of the shower and into her bedroom. She had changed into a white tank top and matching shorts and was rubbing a towel across her auburn hair. She flipped the light on in her room and gasped when she saw Byakuya sitting at the edge of her bed. He regarded her with his cold blue gaze before standing.

"Orihime," his name rolled off her tongue so smoothly as if he had just caressed her skin with his voice.

"Yes." Orihime cleared her throat noiselessly as she eyed Byakuya curiously. He was clad in a pair of dark wash blue jeans and a tight fitted black t-shirt. She saw the muscles pulsating in his strong arms as he crossed his arms over his chest. She looked up at his face. His long black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, his blue eyes so dark and intense that Orihime shivered.

"We need to talk."

Orihime sat at her desk and wheeled her chair around to face him.

"What do you want to talk about?" she folded her hands in her lap and tried to fix him with a coquettish gaze. Her efforts were lost on the serious minded Shinigami as he just looked her over with a slight frown on his face. Orihime sighed.

She could not explain it but something about Byakuya made her heart rate soar. He was so cold that it made her hot. She bit down on her lower lip and tried not to look at him. She had finally met her match.

Byakuya reminded her so much of the one that had taken her virginity. They were both so beautiful. Orihime felt her resolve breaking down. She had a strong need to touch him. Orihime was sure that if she could even run her fingers across his smooth skin, he would feel the desire that flowed from her.

The lust that ate away at her soul was different. She was compelled to have this man. She needed him.

"I have been told that you seem to have some kind of sexual hold on the Quincy." Byakuya said, interrupting her thoughts. He said the word Quincy as if it were a curse.

"I can't help that," Orihime replied.

"You can and you will. You must sever all ties with him. I will not tolerate any undue distractions."

Orihime cocked her head to one side.

"And if I decide to keep seeing him, what are you going to do?"

Byakuya strode across the room and yanked Orihime out of her seat. He gripped her arms and stared deep into her eyes.

"I will stop you," he threatened, his patience running thin.

"How do you plan on accomplishing that, when you can't even think straight when I'm around?" Orihime pressed her body against his and Byakuya immediately began to feel as if the room was spinning.

"What are you doing to me?" Byakuya felt his chest tighten. He loosened his grip on Orihime's arms and took a step back, to put space between them. Just by being in close proximity to this girl he felt lightheaded. The sound of her voice, the feel of her breath on his face as she spoke…

"I need to leave." Byakuya turned around and walked out of her bedroom. Orihime followed him. She touched his back gently.

"You don't have to leave. I think that you want to stay." Byakuya looked over his shoulder. She was so beautiful. It was easy for him to understand why that stupid Quincy became so enthralled by her, but Byakuya was a better man, he would never let that happen to himself.

"I will return soon, but heed my warning, stay away from the Quincy." Byakuya left her apartment closing the door behind him.

* * *

Byakuya returned to his hotel room. He did not expect his stay in the world of the living to be long, but he did not see the point in forsaking the comfort of a soft bed.

Byakuya pulled his shirt off and folded it neatly before setting it a top the small nightstand by the bed. He pulled his shoes off and placed them at the foot of the bed then took of his socks, rolled them up and stuffed them into his shoes.

He stood and went to the mini bar, looking for the strongest drink he could possibly find. A small bottle of scotch. He tossed a couple of ice cubes into a highball glass then poured most of the scotch in after. He sat at the edge of the bed and took a sip.

The cold, strong libation burned as it went down. Byakuya cleared his throat and took another sip. He needed his heart to stop thumping in his chest and he needed his hands to stop shaking. This has never happened before.

Byakuya was subject to the desires of countless women throughout his long existence, but until now, he had been able to maintain complete control. No one had ever gotten in his head the way this young girl did. And it wasn't as if she really did anything special. She just stood there with a devious glint in her innocent gray eyes. It was the mere sight of her that made him feel like he was losing his mind. He would have to resist. He could never touch her.

Byakuya laughed as he knocked back the rest of his drink then stood and got another. He would not touch her, but if she decided to touch him, well that was a different story. How could he possibly say no to that?

Byakuya sat on his bed and reached for the remote.

* * *

Orihime stood in her doorway staring at her front door. She had watched Byakuya leave, but was still somehow stunned by his presence. She shook herself out of her stupor and climbed into bed. She had managed to convince herself that Byakuya was just like every other man that she had ever known. He may have reminded her of **_him_**, but he was not the man that she really wanted.

Orihime's eyes flew open just before 5am. Sitting calmly at the foot of her bed was the only man that she had ever truly given herself to. He stared at her with a heartrending smile, his eyes silvery blue in the moonlight. Orihime sat up and met his gaze. Her entire body trembled and she felt a heat that started between her legs and traveled up to her face, turning her cheeks pink. She sat motionless waiting for him to speak.

"You weren't supposed to wake up," he said simply. Orihime let the silence linger for a long while before opening her mouth to speak.

"I knew you were here, like before."

He exhaled slowly and looked out her bedroom window.

"I shouldn't be here," he murmured, in a voice so low the Orihime almost did not hear him.

"But you are. You came back for me." She crawled toward him slowly then reached out tentatively to rest her hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch and she retracted her hand. Orihime sat back on her heels and stared at the dark figure at the edge of her bed. She felt his loneliness , it pervaded every inch of the small bedroom, enveloping her. She was about to speak when he opened his mouth and allowed the words to flow from his lips, in his gentle almost musical tone.

"I was only supposed to have that one night with you, but I found that I could not stay away. As strange as it may seem, I think that I have fallen in love with you."

Orihime gasped quietly. She had no idea what to say.

"I will do anything to be with you. If you refuse me, I understand."

Without thinking, Orihime flung herself into his arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I've been waiting for you to come back to me," she whispered against the stiff fabric of his black button down shirt.

"I know. You have kept yourself pure for me. No one has touched you the way that I have." He held her tight in his arms, inhaling her warmth.

Orihime inclined her face toward his. His dark brows were knitted in a straight line across his forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing yet." He pressed his lips against her forehead, then kissed her cheeks. At last, his mouth strayed lower and found hers.

His kiss was soft as if he were afraid that he might hurt her. Orihime felt his hands slide from her waist up to her face. He caressed her smooth skin and deepened the kiss. Orihime pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss when she felt as if she could not breathe. He still cupped her face in his hands, but his expression softened and he actually smiled. One hand slid to the small of her back and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I need to have you. I must make you mine."

Orihime nodded then pulled her tank top over her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laid another soft kiss on her lips as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He stood effortlessly, never breaking the kiss and carried her out to her balcony. He set her down on the railing then allowed his hands to thoroughly explore every inch of her exposed skin. She shivered in delight at his touch and luxuriated in his gentle touch. His lips slid down to her throat as he slid her shorts off.

"Are you sure that you want this?" he breathed. Orihime glanced up at his face. His fangs were out, the tips resting gently on his lower lip. She pulled his shirt off, then quickly unzipped his pants.

"Please don't stop." She closed her eyes as he thrust deep into her and bit down on her neck. Orihime cried out and dug her nails into his back as he drank her blood and moved in and out of her. He pleasured her slowly, and moaned softly in her ear as her blood flowed into his mouth.

Orihime felt dizzy as an intense heat ravaged her body. He pulled his head back and looked in her eyes, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Orihime leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his neck, feeling weak.

"You have to drink by blood," he whispered. Orihime shook her head. "don't refuse me, my love."

He moved his hands from her hips and took her face in his hands. He stood as straight as possible making Orihime eye level with his chest.

"Do it now."

Orihime closed her eyes. She felt the pleasure that he was giving her and thought of the love that she felt from him. Her fangs descended. Orihime gasped and clapped one hand over her mouth, leaving the other hand still around her neck to keep her balance.

"Do not worry, they will go away once you drink."

Orihime leaned forward and inhaled deeply. She detected the slight aroma of his blood through his skin. She opened her mouth slightly and bit down on his chest. A loud groan escaped him as he grabbed her hips and thrust into her wildly. Orihime tasted his blood. It was sweet and hot as it flowed into her mouth.

He grabbed her bottom in his hands and he stroked into her one last time, spilling his seed inside of her.

She pulled away when she was sure that it was enough. She watched in amazement as the wound healed before her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid soft kisses across his chest and abdomen. He shuddered in ecstasy and held her tight.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down on top of her bed sheets then climbed in beside her.

They lay in silence for a long while, his hand resting gently on her stomach.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured. Orihime smiled and rolled onto her side. She kissed him deeply.

"what's your name?" she asked suddenly. He mulled the question over for a moment before responding.

"I don't have a name," he replied quietly.

"How is that possible?" Orihime asked. He reached for her hands and kissed her fingertips.

"I will explain it to you someday soon, I promise. There are so many things that I have to tell you, but for now, my name is still of no consequence. I will always be what you need me to be."

Orihime saw the troubled look in his eyes and decided not to pry.

"So we can be together now?" she asked instead.

"I am yours, but we still have to wait. I cannot fully have you just yet."

"Why not?" Orihime slid out of his grasp.

"You are not strong enough. For you to be with me, we have to exchange blood one more time. I cannot drink from you again so soon."

"How do I get stronger?"

"Only one thing will feed you. To survive you need desire and the chaos that it brings. You have not satiated yourself yet. You have to go farther."

It took Orihime a moment to realize exactly what he meant.

"You want me to sleep with other men?" she asked.

"I don't want you to, but you have to," he replied.

"I don't want to."

"You will change your mind by morning. The more of my blood that you have, the more the desire will take over. Do not worry." He grabbed her hand again and squeezed. "I love you."

Orihime nodded, but told herself that she would not have anyone else. She lulled herself to sleep thinking about that.

"I love you, my precious Orihime and I will be back soon." She heard him whisper, just as the sun spilled over the horizon.


	17. Chapter 17

WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 17.

SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE SHORT, BUT I HAVE HAD A CRAZY CRAZY WEEK!

I HOPE EVERYONE READS, REVIEWS AND ENJOYS THIS STORY.

HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND GUYS!

-zER0

* * *

"Well this has gone from weird to tragic," Rangiku stated as she walked into Ichigo's bedroom and took a seat on the floor. It was Sunday afternoon and Ichigo had been calling Rangiku all morning to find out how Uryuu was doing.

"How is he?" Ichigo asked.

"Not good. He got a couple of stitches right on his brow bone, but when they were about to release him he just lost it. He threatened to kill Renji and you. The doctors called his father then had him transferred to the psychiatric wing of the hospital."

"You have got to be kidding." Ichigo groaned.

"Sorry. I just can't believe it. Orihime must be good in the sack," Rangiku commented as if she was impressed.

Ichigo reached for his cell phone and called Rukia. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey it's me," Ichigo started.

"Do you know what's going on with Uryuu?" Rukia asked.

"Well after threatening to kill Renji and me, they put him in the nut house."

"I need to call my brother," Rukia murmured. "I'll be over soon."

"Okay Rangiku and I are here." Ichigo hung up the phone and tossed it onto his bed.

"Is Rukia coming over?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah she should be here soon."

"So what do you want to do while we wait?" Rangiku got down on her hands and knees and crawled over to him. Ichigo stared down at the beautiful woman that was unzipping his pants.

"I'm feeling a little tense, I don't think hooking up would be a good idea." Ichigo moved her hands away from his zipper then leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "This thing with Uryuu had me a little concerned."

"Okay. Maybe later."

"Yeah, later." Ichigo was worried about Uryuu, but to be honest he had begun to lose the desire that had burned within him over the last year. He had no idea what he wanted but, he could not help but think that Orihime's newfound wild streak and Uryuu's subsequent institutionalization was somehow his fault.

If he had just paid attention to Orihime and her feelings, none of this would have ever happened. And it was not that he was not interested in her, he just assumed that she was always going to be available to him. He took advantage of her feelings and now everyone was paying the price. He did not think about it until he walked into the library that day.

The way Uryuu was touching her was all that he had fantasized about for the last year, but somehow he could not find the courage to act on him emotions, even though he knew that she wanted him. Ichigo frowned.

Renji had been with Orihime as well. Ichigo could not figure out how and when this started, but it seemed like Orihime was after every man that she knew and no one could say no to her.

* * *

Rukia pulled on her jacket and reached for her keys.

"This may take a while," she said dismissively to Renji who was seated on the couch watching television.

"Okay," he called out. Rukia looked up at Renji and frowned. Since Renji's fight with Uryuu, he had been distant. Rukia told herself that it must have been a misunderstanding. Renji would never cheat on her. He had loved her for years and he would not do anything to screw that up. But still, Rukia had loved Renji for as long as she could remember, but that did not stop her from hopping into bed with Ichigo. Rukia looked away from her despondent boyfriend, she had no idea what to say.

Rukia walked towards the couch and grabbed Renji's hair. She kissed his lips hard and smiled when he pulled her onto the couch to straddle him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Do I need a reason?"

Renji shook his head and leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Do you have a few minutes to spare?" Renji asked. Rukia was already working on his zipper. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I think so."

Renji closed his eyes and Rukia's warm lips enveloped his. He smiled against her mouth and felt his heart rate speed up. It had been a while since he had spent time with his girlfriend and even longer since he felt any real emotions behind her touch.

Everything had changed between them once she crawled back into Ichigo's bed.

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward, deepening the kiss. Renji held her but did not return the kiss. He sat immobile for a moment, as the memories of her betrayal came flooding back. He imagined the woman that he loved with Ichigo. A jealous rage coursed through his veins.

Renji gripped the back of her thighs and stood.

He tossed Rukia onto the couch and started down at her beautiful face. She stared up at him unflinching.

"Is that how you look at him?" Renji asked, his voice low and rough. Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

"What did you say?"

"When you are in his bed, do you look at him, the same way you look at me?" Renji whispered. Rukia's lower lip began to tremble as her eyes flooded with tears.

"You don't understand," Rukia sobbed.

"I think I do." Renji began to pace the length of the room. "You stay with me because I'm safe. You know that I have loved you since the first day we met. You knew that I would do anything for you, but you don't love me."

"Don't say that, please don't say that." Rukia stood and reached out for him, but Renji flinched away from her grasp. He walked into the bathroom and sat at the edge of the tub. He had no idea what came over him. His mind was racing with so much hate, jealousy and lust. Renji sat in the bathroom until he heard the door slam.

* * *

Rukia had just made it to Ichigo's house when Byakuya answered the phone.

"Hello brother," Rukia said politely.

"Rukia," he replied.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Orihime yet?"

"Not yet. I observed her last night and will speak to her soon."

Rukia detected a subtle change in his voice as he spoke. She wasn't sure if she believed him or not.

"Did you sleep with her?" Rukia asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. I would never allow myself to lose control in that manner."

"Did you think that you were going to lose control when you were around her?" Rukia asked warily. Byakuya stayed quiet on the other end.

"Now is not a good time. I will contact you when this situation is taken care of." Byakuya said then abruptly ended the call. Rukia slipped her phone into her pocket and entered ichigo's house. She went to his bedroom and found him alone sitting by his desk.

"Rangiku just left, Toshiro called her."

Rukia nodded and sat at the edge of his bed.

"I don't know if Byakuya can handle this," Rukia said. Ichigo looked up at her with rapt interest. She explained her short conversation with her brother.

"I think we should give him a chance to try and fix this. The less people that are brought into this situation the better."

"I don't know," Rukia's voice trailed off

"You seem pretty worked up over this whole thing. Why does it bother you so much?"

Rukia looked at his face. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to burn into hers.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Rukia mumbled. Ichigo seemed to believe her answer. Rukias could never tell him that she was scared that things might get out of control. Uryuu was in a mental institution, and Orihime had just started in on Renji.

Renji. She still loved him, but she could not stop herself from running back to Ichigo every chance that she got.

If Rukia had not been so weak. If she were not in love with Ichigo, she would have seen this coming. She would have done something about it.

But at this point the only thing Rukia could to was try to put a stop to this before Ichigo was completely consumed by the young healer.

"I think we should go see Uryuu."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Well I FINALLY took the hint and decided to put out a meatier chapter. I hope everyone is pleased. **

**Yes this would have been an interesting way to end this story.. but umm... nooooooo. Too many loose ends. **

**Wow I am having fun and I really have to thank everyonethat has commented on this fic.**

**I will get to that soon, but for now MUCH THANKS TO CRYSTAL DAWN.**

**I was in a supremely shitty mood and your last review helped me to feel better.**

**Don't get me wrong though, all of your kind words have really made me feel awesome, better than awesome actually!**

**So please read on, review, enjoy and live well**

-Zer0

* * *

The window was coated in a thin layer of condensation. It looked like a long winter in hell to the young Quincy. He fought against the imaginary restraints that held his hands pinned to the hard metal arms of the chair that they propped him up in.

He stared unblinking as the sun rose and set. Nothing felt the same to him now that she was gone. Somehow the orange haired Shinigami had convinced his Orihime to stay away. He was sure of it.

Uryuu had begun to despise Ichigo. The thought of him made the Quincy sick.

So when Ichigo walked into the room with Rukia at his side, Uryuu felt all of the blood rush to his face and his heart felt like it was about to stop.

"What are you doing here?" Uryuu asked coldly. Rukia's eyes flickered from left to right then settled on Ichigo.

"We wanted to know how you were doing," Ichigo replied calmly. He took a seat across from Uryuu. "I don't know what to tell Tatsuki yet, but I will think of something."

"Tatsuki…Tatsuki." Uryuu mumbled her name as if he couold noit recall who she was.

"Yes, my girlfriend." The word girlfriend sounded strange, stilted.

"I don't care what you tell her it doesn't matter." Uryuu sighed and raised his hand to his face, he rubbed his thin fingers across his brows then looked at Rukia. He studied her for a long while before speaking.

"Where is my Orihime?" he asked.

"We dropped her home yesterday," Rukia replied slowly.

"I need to see her." Uryuu rose from his seat by the window.

"You can't just leave. They have you under a seventy-two hour hold," Rukia said as she reached out and grabbed Uryuu's arm. He yanked his arm out of her grasp.

"Uryuu stop it. You know you can't see her now." Ichigo grabbed the young Quincy's shoulders and forced him back into his seat just as two orderly's walked past them, one with a serious look on his face, the other seeming not to notice their exchange.

"I'm not going to let you stop me this time Kurosaki," Uryuu seethed.

"Can't you see what's happening?" Ichigo exclaimed as he pushed his fingers roughly through his bright hair. "You are in a mental institution. You can't leave for another two days, and if you don't get it together soon they might keep you here longer."

"I just need to see her… and touch her again."

Ichigo groaned and walked away. Rukia sat in a chair across from him and leaned forward, dropping her voice to a nearly inaudible whisper.

"I know exactly how you feel Uryuu. When you want someone so bad and it seems like no matter how hard you try you just can't get them out of your head." She stole a quick glance over her shoulder at Ichigo. "But you are only hurting yourself right now. No one else."

Rukia saw a glimmer of reason in his eyes, but it only lasted for a brief moment. She sighed and placed her hand on his knee. He had always been thin but his leg seemed to have lost all muscle mass.

"How did this all start?" Rukia asked. "I think I can help you, but I need to understand what happened."

Uryuu exhaled slowly.

"She kissed me in the library after school at the beginning of the week. You remember the day that she showed up in that little skirt and tight top?" Uryuu leaned into his seat and threw his head back with a relaxed smile on his face.

Rukia remembered that day well. She felt the knot of tension forming in her group of friends and allies. Little did she know that everything would spiral out of control.

"She was waiting for me in the library and the way that she looked at me, touched me…." Uryuu groaned and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I was hooked."

Ichigo wandered back over to them. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Rukia could tell that he was trying to keep his face neutral, but it was not working. His brows were knitted across his forehead and deep frown lines were etched into his handsome face.

"We spent the rest of the week together and I felt myself falling deeper into her passion. We did things together that I had never imagined. Every chance I got to spend time with her, I took it. Then Kurosaki ruined everything. " he cut his eyes at Ichigo for a second.

"She would have let me… feel her warmth, but he found us. Kurosaki wasn't invited to the party." Uryuu let a tired laugh ripple throughout his thin body. He laughed as if he had said something terribly funny.

Rukia was scared of Uryuu. His madness prevailed and she secretly hoped that they would keep Uryuu longer than three days. She suddenly wondered what he would do when he got out.

"She's in my head and I don't want to let her out. She's mine."

Rukia was snapped back to reality by the sound of his voice. She glanced up at Ichigo. His facial expression had not changed.

"Are you in love with her?" Ichigo asked, his voice breaking.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I need her." Uryuu leaned forward and pressed his hands to his face. "Why are you such a selfish bastard, Kurosaki?"

Uryuu's shoulders began to shake as thin translucent tears leaked from between his fingers. Rukia stared in shock, her mouth agape. She reached forward to console him just as an orderly approached them.

"I think you two should be on your way," the orderly said in a gentle voice. Rukia nodded and stood. She followed Ichigo out of the hospital and hung her head as they walked home.

"I thought that I could make sense of this if he explained himself, but I still don't get it," Rukia said.

"Neither do I," Ichigo murmured.

They walked in silence back to Ichigo's house. Rukia stopped at the front door and forced a smile.

"I should probably go. Renji and I need to talk."

Ichigo nodded and patted Rukia on the head before disappearing inside his house.

Rukia took out her cell phone and called Renji.

"Yeah."

"Hey. We just saw Uryuu and I'm on my way home. I'll fill you in when I get there."

Rukia heard silence on the other end, then a heavy sigh.

"I think it would be best if you don't come home right now."

"What?"

"I can't do this with you anymore. Hopefully you were more than just a notch on Kurosaki's bed post, because I know that he is the one that you really want."

"Can we talk about this?" Rukia asked.

"I don't have anything to say right now. I love you Rukia. I always have and I always will, but this is too heavy for me. If and when you sort it out, give me a call."

Renji hung up leaving Rukia to the dead silence of a relationship that was most likely doomed from the beginning.

* * *

Ichigo pulled his shirt off and tossed it over the back of a chair. He slid out of his pants then sat at the edge of his bed. He reached for his backpack and pulled out his books, remembering that he would have to go to school the next day. He had just begun reading from his world history textbook when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Not now!" Ichigo called out, hoping that his it was not his father. He was too tired to defend himself. The door swung open and Rukia stood in the doorway, her cheeks stained with tears.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo leapt off his bed and strode across the room. He wrapped his arms around the small violet-eyed shinigami and pulled her into a hug.

"It's over. Renji broke up with me." She whispered against his solid chest.

"What happened? Did you guys get into a fight?"

"Yeah. He has known about us the whole time. I guess he couldn't take it anymore," she sobbed. Ichigo rested his chin on her head and squeezed her tight.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"I'm not."

Ichigo loosened his grip and looked down at her. Rukia was still trembling, but her eyes were clear.

"I want you Ichigo."

"Then why are you crying?" Ichigo asked, not know what else to say.

"Because I love him too. I just don't know which one of you I love more." She wrapped her arms around his neck and touched her salty, tear stained lips to his. Ichigo returned the kiss then pulled away.

"You're not thinking clearly. We shouldn't do this."

"I don't know exactly what I want, but I do know one thing. I don't want to be alone." She whispered against his lips.

Ichigo felt his heart go cold in his chest. The loneliness that had eaten away at him, the same loneliness that he had chosen to suppress had somehow snuck back into his soul. He did not want to be alone either. He held Rukia in one arm then reached over and flipped the light off.

The raven-haired, violet-eyed shinigami had become nothing more than darkness and shadows as she crawled up the length of his lean muscular body. It was not right, he knew that, but that did not stop him from grabbing a handful of her hair and crushing his lips against hers.

He tore his mouth away from hers and strayed down to her throat. He tasted her sweet skin and groaned. This was not love. A shared loneliness forced them together.

With Rukia he never had to worry that he would break her, or harm her sensibilities. She was strong, Rukia could take anything. Unlike Orihime. He did not trust himself to be with Orihime and not shatter her into a million pieces. Ichigo wished that he were older. As his hands gripped Rukia's soft yet muscular thighs, he wished that he could do the right thing. But his teenage mind would not allow him to come to grips with what he was truly feeling.

He desired Rukia, he would do anything for her, if he had to die for her, he would do so gladly, but Orihime was the only one that could bring him back to life. She was the only one that made him smile.

Ichigo wrapped one arm around Rukia's waist and flipped her over onto her back. She fell against the soft pillows and sheets with a look of abject passion in her eyes.

"Can we just lay here?" he whispered softly. Rukia caressed the side of his face with her fingertips and nodded. Ichigo positioned himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her close with his lips pressed to the back of her neck. At the moment that was all the comfort that he needed.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Orihime jumped out of her sleep with a start. She looked around her dimly lit bedroom, her chest heaving as she gulped in mouthfuls of air. Her hands trembled as she threaded her long fingers through her hair.

"it was just a dream. Nothing more than that," she told herself. "but it seemed so real."

Orihime had grown accustomed to her bizarre sometimes apocalyptic dreams, but this one was different. In it, she was swept into a world of darkness. The kind of pervasive all encompassing darkness that you could feel. But she was not alone. Ichigo was with her in this eternal night as he was being bled dry, by her nameless love.

Orihime shivered as she recalled the look of ecstasy that he felt as he used his teeth to tear Ichigo apart. Ichigo's eyes went dead, his body limp. Orihime almost reached for her phone, but decided against it. She was not the same silly girl that everyone walked all over. She was different now, and she could feel the change more than she had before.

For the first time in her life she felt capable, strong. The coquettish little girl that she had been over the last week was slipping away as well. She was no longer content to just play games. She wanted more.

But she understood her worth. She realized that she had value. Even if Ichigo never noticed she knew now that she deserved to be loved.

Orihime frowned. If she really knew her worth, then why was she still dreaming about the flame haired shinigami?

Orihime shook her head and climbed out of bed. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. She had just taken a huge drink when her cell phone began to ring. She checked the time before picking up. It was nearing midnight. She flipped her phone open and pressed it to her ear.

Hello."

Hey, it's me Renji."

Orihime smiled and settled on the couch. Since leaving the hot spring she had thought about Renji on more than one occasion. The sound of his voice was a welcomed surprise.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, her voice dropping to a decidedly seductive tone.

"I just needed to hear you voice. I broke up with Rukia today."

Orihime raised one eyebrow, her interests piqued.

"Did you now… Hmm."

"Yeah. I did. I was hoping that I could see you some time. Maybe tonight if you're not busy."

Tonight. Orihime may have been a little naïve, but she was sure that he was not hoping to cook her dinner or read poetry to her at this hour. She smiled. Feeding her desire suddenly seemed a lot easier than she thought.

She was about to invite him over when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on." She stood and walked over to the door. She undid the lock and opened her door. She stared at the person on the other side and gasped, suddenly feeling as if all of the air was sucked out of her lungs.

"This isn't a good time for me." She breathed into the phone. "I'll call you" Orihime hung up and dropped the phone to the floor as she stepped aside to let Byakuya Kuchiki in.

He strode into her home, the air around him seeming to rise electric. For the first time in a week, Orihime had no idea what to say or do. The passion that burned inside of her was quickly abated, leaving her feeling childish and exposed. Byakuya turned his hard grayish blue eyes on her. Orihime closed the door and turned the lock. She pressed her back against the front door and closed her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened her eyes, Byakuya was standing just inches away from her, towering over her.

"I don't understand you," he whispered. Orihime gasped. She felt dizzy and her skin burned.

"What is there to understand?" she stammered. Byakuya took a step back. He walked towards the couch and took a seat.

"I have been thinking about you all day. I want you, but I realize that there is something about you that is so dangerous."

Orihime lifted herself off the door. She still felt the intensity of his presence but it was not as bad not now that he sat a few yards away from her. She had no idea what to say, but as much as she wanted to be closer to him, something repelled her.

"Under normal circumstances I don't think that I would feel this way about you, but right now, I want you. I think that you want me too."

Orihime walked towards him slowly, carefully. He sat on the couch unsmiling, his mouth set in a straight line. She stood in front of him and stared down at his beautiful face, eyes and lips. Byakuya reached out and touched her thigh, his fingers were warm against her bare skin. Orihime bit down on her lower lip as another wave of dizziness passed through her.

Byakuya was out of his seat and had her in his arms before she hit the floor. He carried her to her bedroom and set her down on her bed.

"I cannot explain this, but I want to lose control now that I am near you," he said.

"I can't think straight," Orihime murmured.

"Good." Byakuya leaned over and kissed her soft lips. His tongue explored her mouth as his hands skimmed every inch of her smooth skin. Something about him seemed so familiar, Orihime could not understand what it was though.

"Have we done this before?" she asked. Byakuya made a small noise.

"If I had ever taken you to my bed, you would remember," he replied. Orihime thought she saw the shadow of a smile play across his lips. She kissed his lips and tried to unzip his pants. He grabbed her hands gently and pinned them above her head.

"Do not rush the inevitable," he murmured. Orihime nodded. She could not fight him, no matter how hard she tried. His calm composed nature was not just a front. The level of control that he exhibited in her presence seemed to absorb every bit of wildness and desire that radiated from her small lithe body.

She tasted his lips one more time and told herself that he was worth waiting for.

* * *

**OHHHHHHH! THIS STORY IS DOING THINGS THAT I DID NOT THINK IT WOULD. TOTALLY HAS A MIND OF IT'S OWN!**

**I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT I HAVE INGESTED A CRAP TON OF WINE AND SAT HERE FOR THE LAST 2 HOURS!**

**MUCH LUV!**


	19. Chapter 19

THANK YOU! GRACIAS! GRAZIE MILLE!

100 REVIEWS, SO MANY KIND WORDS..AWESOME!

I just want to express my gratitude. My brain works in a crazy way, so the fact that anyone is reading this is... baffling to me at times.

But thank you so much

-Zer0

* * *

His eyes burned with rage as he looked in Orihime's bedroom window and saw that dark haired man thread his fingers through her hair as he kissed her throat.

The blue-eyed incubus wanted to put his fist through the window. He was ready to kill.

"That shinigami looks a lot like you."

He jumped when he heard the sound of a familiar voice close to his ear. He whipped his head around and saw her hovering behind him with a smile on her face.

Destra.

He had no idea that she had been sent to the human world.

He leapt to the ground and she followed after him as he began to walk speedily down the street.

"Don't walk away from me," Destra growled. She grabbed his arm and he spun around, his face contorted into a dark sneer.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I need to understand why you are obsessed with this human," Destra said.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"No, I don't understand. This was supposed to be your last mission before your reinstatement. You have done everything right until now. Are you really going to throw it all away from some girl?"

"Even if I leave now and my reinstatement goes as planned. I won't come back to you."

Destra's lower lip trembled as she looked deep into his bright eyes.

"You said that you forgave me. You promised me that we could work this out."

"I lied in the same manner that you lied to me." He grabbed Destra's arm and squeezed until her heard a bone snap. "Did you think that I would forget that you killed me and hid behind the bullshit laws of our world?" He released her and she fell to the ground, gripping her broken arm.

"You were just following orders right?" He spat.

He, Orihime's nameless love turned on his heels and walked away, leaving Destra to stare at the tails of his black coat as they flapped in the wind.

* * *

He woke up in a tangle of bed sheets. His lips hurt and his hair was laced into that of a beautiful woman. She slept peacefully at his side, a slight smile turning the corners of her mouth upwards.

Byakuya smiled to himself and slid out of Orihime's bed. He stretched his arms high above his head then began to search for his clothes.

He never imagined that he could find such pleasure, but Orihime was dfferent. She appealed to his carnal needs without driving him over the edge. He wanted more, but he knew that he could sate himself with her gentle touch, rough kisses and throaty moans.

Byakuya smiled. No one could ever remember seeing a smile crease his face, but she was asleep, he did not have to hide.

Even still, if she were awake, he would not have hidden his pleasure from him. She gave him her delicious body. He did whatever he wanted, however he wanted to, but somehow, he found that he could commit no atrocities against the young healer. She was too precious.

Even if their affair did not last forever, he still wanted to honor her, respect her warm voluptuous body. He would not have gone to bed with her if he did not think that she was worth praise. Byakuya pushed his hair off his face then slid into his jeans.

The fabric felt coarse and hard against his skin. That was to be expected though. After spending hours tangled up in bed sheets and warm soft limbs, clothing almost seemed capricious. He wanted to slip out of his clothes and climb back into her bed. She felt too good.

Byakuya shook his head. No. he could not think that way. He was sure that the foolish Quincy had felt the same way just before he had succumbed to her desires..., her delectable lips, and her wide, innocent gray eyes.

No! Byakuya scolded himself silently. He stood and picked his shirt up off the floor. He slipped his arms into the sleeves, frowned at the wrinkles then turned to Orihime.

She slept in the nude, her long sinewy limbs seeming most at home bare against the bed sheets that had a surprisingly high thread count. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead gently. She groaned as her eyelids fluttered open.

"You're here," she murmured.

"Did you expect me to run off in the middle of the night?" Byakuya asked.

"Kind of."

"You must keep better company," Byakuya replied.

"You're probably right." Orihime scooted off the bed with a sheet wrapped around her body. She dug through her drawers until she found a long t-shirt. She slipped it over her head then turned to Byakuya.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"For food, no," he replied simply. That brought a smile to Orihime's face. She slipped out of the bedroom and he heard the sink running. She returned moments later and laid a minty kiss on his lips.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Just after eleven," he replied looking at his watch.

"I missed half of my classes," she gasped.

"Do not worry." His words caressed her skin causing her to shiver in delight.

"I won't worry then." She laid another kiss on his aching lips and closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of his hands on her body.

* * *

Rukia was gone when Ichigo finally woke up. He looked at the small alarm clock on his nightstand and groaned. It was almost noon. He had missed most of his classes. He was surprised that his father did not kick the door in early that morning.

Ichigo smirked, right. His father probably saw Rukia leaving early in the morning, her hair disheveled, her clothes wrinkled. He would not have burst in if he thought that his son was getting some.

Ichigo rolled over and grabbed his cell phone. He had to call Tatsuki.

He found her number in his address book and hit send. She picked up after half a ring.

"Hello." Her voice warbled in a way that made Ichigo feel guilty.

"What's up?"

"Where are you guys? I have been calling all morning."

"I'm home right now. I have food poisoning," Ichigo said quickly.

"What happened? Where's Uryuu?"

"We ate a bunch of raw oysters and got pretty sick, it a good thing you didn't come this weekend." Ichigo wanted to tell her the truth. He had always respected Tatsuki, and cared about her, but he could not hurt her.

"Oh. Is Uryuu okay? I tried his phone a few times and it went straight to voicemail."

"He got really sick and had to go to the hospital."

"Oh no! I have to see him!" Tatsuki gasped.

"He will be home soon, don't worry. You know how he is. Uryuu would not want you to see him that way." Ichigo closed his eyes, crossed his fingers and hoped that she believed him.

"You're probably right."

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you think you could hook me up with today's notes?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah no problem. I spoke to Orihime just a few minutes ago. I'm supposed to drop the notes off for her some time soon. I can make a few copies"

Ichigo sat in stunned silence. He wondered who or what had kept Orihime from making it to class. He hoped that she was all right.

Ichigo mumbled good-bye and hung up the phone. He sat on his bed trying to convince himself that Orihime did not need him.

She was probably with Renji anyway and Tatsuki did speak to her. She probably wasn't in any danger, but still he had to be sure.

Ichigo got dressed quickly and left his house. It would not take him long to get to her house.

* * *

"I have to leave." Byakuya said as he pulled his shirt on for the second time that day.

"Okay, when will I see you again?" Orihime asked.

"Soon, tonight hopefully." He kissed the top of her head and walked out of her bedroom. Orihime lay back on her bed as the front door slammed shut.

A lot of unexpected things had happened over the course of one week, but Byakuya was a pleasant surprise.

She did not love him, nor did she think that she ever would, but for now, everything was perfect.

* * *

Ichigo rounded the corner with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. It was a warm day and the short leisurely walk to Orihime's home was exactly what he needed to clear his head.

It seemed like months had passed since he had any time to himself. Ichigo took a deep breath and managed a smile. He told himself that today was going to be a good day.

He had no idea what was going to happen next and he had no clue as to where he stood with Rukia, but he wasn't worried. Everything was fine.

Ichigo was so lost in his positive thoughts that he crashed into a man leaving Orihime's home. Ichigo hit the ground then jumped up his temper flaring. He looked up at the man and his eyes widened.

Byakuya stood before him with his typical cold stoic facial expression. He looked like himself but his clothes was wrinkled.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo sputtered.

"Are you questioning me?" Byakuya said in his calm voice.

"Actually I am. What were you doing with Orihime?"

"Taking care of the situation. You needn't worry about the Quincy anymore." Byakuya brushed past him and began to walk towards the end of the block.

"Don't walk away from me!" Ichigo shouted. Byakuya glanced over his shoulder.

"Don't waste my time Kurosaki."

"Do you think that spending the night with Orihime is going to solve anything? Is this how you fix things!"

Ichigo blinked and in that instant, Byakuya was standing right in front of him. His facial expression had not changed, but his eyes were suddenly darker and harder.

"What I do with my time is of no concern to you." Byakuya stated.

"I'm not going to let you use her then disappear."

"To my understanding it was you that used Orihime to satisfy your own needs then you threw her away like trash. I assure you, I do not intend to disappear."

In the blink of an eye, Byakuya was gone. Ichigo growled and turned around and began to walk back towards his house.

* * *

"So how are things?" Rangiku asked as she raised a glass of merlot to her lips.

"Pretty good actually," Orihime replied as she stirred her straw around in her glass of ice water. It was Tuesday afternoon and school had already let out for the day. Orihime was surprised to find Rangiku waiting for her outside of the school building in a flashy convertible.

It was a rental, Rangiku had a tendency to buy and rent extravagant things every time she visited the world of the living. She had been visiting more frequently on account of her relationship with Ichigo.

Orihime tried to put that thought out of her head, but it was hard. As she looked at the large breasted strawberry blonde shinigami that sat across the table from her, the pain that she felt quickly turned to rage.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Orihime asked. Rangiku set her glass down and sighed. She flashed a lascivious smile at the waiter as he refilled her glass. Rangiku giggled as his face turned red. The waiter scurried away, stealing glances over his shoulder all the while.

"I wanted to talk to you about Ichigo," Rangiku replied after taking another sip of wine.

"That's not necessary."

"I think it is. I knew how you felt about him and we used to be good friends. I screwed that up and I want to explain myself."

Orihime could see that Rangiku was going to keep talking no matter what she said. The young healer waved her hand dismissively and nodded.

"Okay."

"Do you remember that night that Toshiro and I went clubbing with you guys?"

Orihime nodded. She remembered that night well. It was shortly after they had returned from Hueco Mundo. Everyone was trying to forget what they had been through, so they figured a night of dancing and underage drinking would help them forget.

Orihime stayed home that night. She had not gotten the courage to face Ichigo or talk about the kiss that they shared. Rather that party with her friends, she stayed home and cried herself to sleep.

Tatsuki told her the next day that after a few shots of flaming Sambuca a lot of couples got together. Orihime had regretted staying home that night. She wondered what would have been different if she had put on a happy face and got in the car with her friends.

"Well that night, I was looking to meet a few guys, maybe hook up a little, nothing serious. But Ichigo and I started to dance and being so close to him, smelling his sweat…" Rangiku's voice trailed off as a lurid smiled creased her face.

"He seemed like a completely different person to me. He was no longer the hotheaded substitute soul reaper with nice abs. He was a man."

Orihime felt her blood boil. She couldn't believe Rangiku had the never to regale her with tales of her escapades with Ichigo.

"He invited everyone back to his place to play quarters with a bottle of tequila. Everyone passed out on the floor aside from us. Man he sure can hold his liquor. Anyway, we did a few more shots and things got a little out of control. I thought it was over after that night, but things never went back to normal. Every time I saw him after that, I had to have him. I can't explain it." Rangiku took a deep breath and smiled.

"I hope you understand that I never wanted to hurt you."

"I understand." Orihime unballed her fists and stood, knocking her glass of water to the ground. "You are a bottle blonde, pasture prime ho. You crave attention so badly that you will do anything to get it."

Orihime slammed her hands on the table and leaned forward.

"I guess it's hard to watch your beauty fade. Is that why you throw yourself at anything with a dick?"

"Orihime calm down. You're making a scene!" Rangiku cried, her voice shrill.

"I don't give a shit!" Orihime screamed. She felt her fangs begin to descend. She snarled and lunged across the table ready to tear Rangiku's throat out. Orihime felt a pair of strong hands pull her backwards. She began to fight but then a wave of calm passed through her whole body. She looked up and saw Byakuya standing behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a soothing tone.

"Getting shit done," Orihime replied.

"We should leave."

"How did you know we were here Captain Kuchiki?" Rangiku asked her voice trembling. Byakuya pointed at the tall building across the street.

"That's where I'm staying," he replied. He placed one arm around Orihime's shoulder and led her away from the table.

"Pay for any damages and I will reimburse you Lieutenant Matsumoto." With that, Byakuya led Orihime back to his hotel.

They entered his spacious hotel room and as soon the door clicked shut, Byakuya grabbed Orihime and slammed her into the window. He kissed her hard as he pushed his fingers through her hair.

"I could have gotten to you sooner, but I find your lack of control so utterly appealing," Byakuya whispered as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

He held her against the window pressing hard kisses against her lips for what seemed like an eternity. He relented at last and allowed her to sink to the floor, her legs shaky beneath her. Byakuya stared at her for a long while before pulling his shirt over his head and flashing one of his rare half smiles.

"Now I want to watch you." He whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay. This is only half of Chapter 20. I wanted to make it longer, but I promise you, I will be back tomorrow.

So please read review and enjoy!

I hope everyone is having a good week!

-Zer0

* * *

The large bay window in Byakuya's hotel room was thrown open to dispel some of the heat that seemed to linger in the air. He had turned his back on her for just one moment, just so he could get a breath of fresh air, but her voice sounded in his ears before he could breathe.

"Don't take your eyes off me, ever," Orihime whispered. Byakuya felt shaky on his legs, but he turned around slowly.

She lay atop the king size bed with her legs spread wide. She had shed most of her clothing aside from her lacy black panties and bra. He had watched her shimmy out of the skirt and top that she wore then crawl across the bed with the grace and fluidity of a feral cat.

Byakuya liked to take his pleasure in small doses, he was not one to give into his more surreptitious inclinations, but this was becoming too much for him. Every minute that passed felt like an eternity trapped in a spiral of unending desire.

He wanted her so much, he was in awe of her.

Byakuya saw a bead of sweat tremble at the base of her throat. From the time she slid out of his grasp and shed her clothing the temperature in the room seemed to soar. He wanted to climb on top of her and taste her sweat, its scent was pure, untamed and wild.

Orihime saw that his eyes were riveted on her and smiled. She rubbed her small hands over her ample breasts then across her stomach. One hand trailed lower then slipped inside of her panties. Byakuya exhaled raggedly then cleared his throat.

"I want to see it," he said, his voice rough. Orihime raised an inquisitive brow then slid her panties down just below her hipbone. She glanced up at him and saw that his eyes were filled with hunger, he wanted more. She closed her legs for a moment and slid her panties all the way off. She tossed it at him playfully and he caught it.

Orihime felt the heat pool between her legs when he raised the small silk undergarment to his face and inhaled. He stuck it in the back pocket of his jeans before fixing her with a passionate stare.

Orihime threw her head back and closed her eyes. She caressed the slick wet folds of her womanhood with one hand while the other squeezed and kneaded her breasts.

Orihime felt the color rise in her face as she lost herself in fantasy. She imagined that it was Ichigo touching her. She thought about his big strong hands and skillful fingers stoking her wetness and groping her breasts.

A moan escaped her lips as she plunged two of her fingers into her warmth. Her other hand trailed down and began to massage her thighs.

She felt her orgasm building into a knot of tension between her legs and the only thing that she could think about was Ichigo and how much she still wanted him. Even now she could not get the image of him out of her head.

Orihime's eyes snapped open as a small groan left Byakuya's lips. She looked up at his handsome face and took a deep breath. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes at half-mast. Orihime looked into his eyes and slowed her pace, drawing her fingers out slowly and using her thumb to circle her little nub.

Orihime glanced down at the erection that strained against his pants and sat up her fingers still inside of her. Byakuya picked himself up off the wall and walked towards her.

The serious minded shinigami still felt unsteady on his feet. Nothing turned him on more than watching Orihime pleasure herself. He smelled the sweet aroma of her arousal and watched as it began to trail down her legs.

Byakuya approached her slowly and ran his fingers through her hair as she used one hand to unzip his pants while pleasuring herself with the other.

She pulled his erection out of his boxer briefs and leaned forward. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth to lick the tip. Byakuya moaned and closed his eyes, losing himself in the feel of her warm wet tongue on his throbbing cock.

"Don't take your eyes off me," Orihime repeated. Byakuya opened his eyes and stared down at her. She locked her innocent grey eyes on his as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his erection.

Orihime licked her tongue across the entire length of his manhood while still maintaining constant eye contact with him. After tasting every inch of him, she finally took all of him in her mouth.

Byakuya felt faint as Orihime licked and sucked his hard member. A short gasp escaped him as her teeth dragged gently across the shaft. He gritted his teeth and tried to maintain his composure, but Orihime just sucked harder and faster, her hand moving in tandem with her mouth.

Orihime moaned, sending a shockwave of pleasure throughout his entire body. She slid her fingers out of her wetness after having found her own release. A few small sighs left her and that was all that Byakuya needed.

His hips thrust forward as he grabbed the back of her neck and spilled his seed down her throat.

Orihime leaned back and glanced up at him. She licked her lips and smiled.

You taste so good," she said. Byakuya knelt down on the floor in front of the bed and grabbed her legs. He licked the wetness off her inner thigh and chuckled.

"So do you."

* * *

Orihime made it home a few hours later. She was humming happily to herself as she put the key in the lock. She kicked her shoes off and flicked the light on in the living room. A scream erupted from within her as a hand clamped down on her mouth.

"Don't scream."

She recognized his voice and spun around. Orihime stared into his intense blue eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"You scared me," she breathed with one hand over her heart. He cocked his head to one side.

"Did I now?" his beautiful face was unreadable but his mouth was set in a straight line.

"Is something wrong?" Orihime asked as she took a step back. He took two stpes forward and stood with his body pressed against hers.

"Who is he?" her nameless lover asked.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Orihime asked, taking another few steps back.

"I saw you with him. Don't lie to me Orihime."

She shivered in fear at the way that he said her name.

"So did you fuck him, Orihime?" he walked towards her, causing her to stumble over her own feet. He did not stop until her back was pressed against the wall.

"Did you fuck him?" he repeated the question slower this time.

"No," Orihime whispered.

"Don't fucking lie to me!"

"I didn't I swear, we did other things…" her voice trailed off.

"prove it to me then." His hand was on her inner thigh and his eyes burned into hers.

Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him desperately. He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her off the floor, pressing his erection against her core.

"You're mine Orihime and I won't let anyone take you away from me," he growled as he shoved his hand under her skirt and rubbed his fingers roughly against her womanhood. Orihime gasped as he pressed his lips roughly to her throat, but it was not his touch that made her tremble.

It was his words.

She had heard those exact words spoken to her just one year ago. Before Orihime could think he was inside of her thrusting so fast and hard that she could not think. He wrapped her legs around his waist and ripped her shirt off. He nipped at the top of her breast with his fangs before ripping her bra in half. Her breasts bounced free and he drew one of her nipples into his mouth.

Orihime cried out in pain and pleasure. He looked at her face, his eyes glinting silver. He thrust even deeper into her and kissed her mouth hard, until she tasted blood.

He stopped long enough to lift her off the wall and carry her to the couch. He sat down with her straddling him. his hands rested on the swell of her hips and he guided her movements as he thrust up into her. Orihime dug her nail into the back of the couch and screamed as her orgasm came.

"No one will ever touch you like this," he growled in her ear as he came inside of her.

Orihime crumbled in his arms. He held her tight, as his breath left him in thick ragged gasps.

"I'm so sorry my love. I should have never asked you to sleep with other men," he whispered in her hair. Orihime did not respond. She was too busy trying to understand what had just happened. She had seen a side of him that frightened her.

"Tell me that I am the only one that you love."

"I love only you," Orihime whispered. He placed one hand over her heart.

"Say it again."

"I love only you," Orihime repeated.

"You're lying." He grabbed Orihime by her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes. "I knew it," he muttered darkly. He unraveled himself from Orihime and stood. He muttered to himself wildly as he pulled his clothes back on.

"I will be back for you in a few days. Be prepared to leave this world with me." Orihime opened her mouth to speak but he was already gone. She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared out the open window.

* * *

Thanks again for all of the reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola! So this is the second half of chapter twenty. I got really hungry while I was writing last night, so needless to say, I had to take a break!**

**Ne-Hoo, if you can't tell this story coming to a close, but don't fret. I'm going to make it worth your while.**

**In regards to this chapter... The M rating was mostly for the lurid sex scenes, but in this chapter the M rating is for the violence.**

**I think it was very necessary I hope you guys agree.**

**either way I will be back soon!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Zer0**

* * *

Ichigo punched another hole in the wall and growled. That was the fourth hole that his fist put in his bedroom wall. His hand throbbed and he had a raw bloody cut across his knuckles, but he didn't care. Byakuya and Orihime. How could this have happened? Ichigo wondered. He sank to the floor, pressed his injured fist against his forehead and closed his eyes.

He was tired and emotionally spent. Nothing was making sense anymore. Ichigo picked his head up and opened his eyes. He was too frustrated to do anything. He took his shirt off and tore it into thin strips of fabric that he then wrapped around his bloody fist.

He climbed into bed shortly after and closed his eyes.

Sleep did not come easy for the orange haired shinigami. He tossed at turned for over an hour before finally laying flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

He sighed and rolled over onto his side. He was about to close his eyes when he saw a shadowy figure standing in one corner of the room. Ichigo jumped up and reached for the lamp on his nightstand. He flipped the light on and his eyes widened in shock.

The creature that he saw from his dreams was standing in the corner by his bedroom door watching him.

He had bright electric blue eyes and wavy dark hair. There was something about him this man reminded Ichigo of Byakuya, but his harsh, determined stare had also likened him to Aizen. He took a step forward then in a flash, he stood at the foot of Ichigo's bed.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded. The man smiled at him.

"The one that is going to take Orihime away from you," he replied simply.

"Like hell you are," Ichigo groused as he slid out of his bed and strode towards the nameless man. The man chuckled .

"You can't stop me. She is mine now. But I should thank you. I would not be here if it were not for you."

Ichigo felt the rage building within him.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He muttered.

"Her delicious body has told me everything that I need to know. She craves my touch." He paused for a moment and laughed again as he raked his fingers through his hair. "But I did think that a proper gentleman would tell you that in just a few short days, she will be gone."

"Where are you taking her?" Ichigo asked.

"You needn't worry about that. Just know that she will be well taken care of. I will take my leave now, before you do something that will force me to take your life. To my understanding you are quite hotheaded." He turned around and began to walk towards the door.

Ichigo reached out and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. The man whipped around and grabbed Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo wrenched his arm free from the creatures iron grip and balled up his injured hand. He took a swing and the creature caught his fist and gripped it hard, shattering every bone in his hand.

Ichigo hit the floor and gripped his hand, growling to fight back the pain. The man towered over him with a mirthless smirk on his face.

"You can't stop me," he murmured.

"Screw you." Ichigo stood slowly. He sized the man up then took a swing at him with his other fist. This punch connected with his jaw and sent the man reeling towards the floor. He hit the carpeted floor with a thud. He lay still for a second before standing and lunging towards the shinigami. He grabbed Ichigo by his hair and threw him out the window.

Ichigo went crashing through the windowpane and fell to the ground, the bits of glass embedded in his back digging in even deeper. He looked up and saw the creature leap out of the broken window. He landed silently beside Ichigo and kicked him hard in the stomach. Pain crackled in ichigo's body as the second blow forced him to cough up a mouthful of blood.

"Get up. I'm so sick of this. It's time to finish this."

Ichigo pulled himself up off the ground. He swayed from left to right, unsteady on his feet.

"I won't let you take her." Ichigo spit out another Mouthful of blood then lunged forward. He knocked the man off his feet then drew his arm back and punched him in the face . Ichigo buried his knee in the mans chest and brought his fist crashing down on his face one more time before a sickeningly painful surge of energy passed through him. It knocked him backwards and as he fell, he felt his ribs crack.

Before Ichigo had a chance to open his eyes, the blue eyed man had him by the hair. He hauled him off the ground and twisted his head back until something in his neck snapped.

"I'm tired of playing these games with you." He bared his fangs, let out a savage growl and tore into Ichigo's throat.

Warm blood spurted out of his neck and spilled down his bruised chest.

Ichigo struggled to fight him off, but it was useless. The dark haired creature stole his blood and tore the flesh away from his throat. After a while, he dropped Ichigo to the ground and kicked him one more time.

"Pathetic. I thought that you would have put up a fight." He turned to walk away then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "It's a shame Kurosaki. You have always loved her and now you will die without ever knowing what it's like to have her love."

He walked away leaving Ichigo to die in front of his father's clinic.


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow! I wrote this today amidst the madness that is my life! LOcura!**

**Anyway, I kinda went out on a limb with this chapter and I really hope that everyone likes it!**

**Please don't get too pissy if I have strayed away from what the genius Tite Kubo has created.**

**Please Read Review and Enjoy**

**-Zer0**

* * *

"I can't believe this."

Ichigo heard a voice looming somewhere over him. He tried to open his eyes but it was impossible. Everything hurt, even his eyelids.

"I've never seen anything like this Captain."

That voice was normally playful and light, but he heard the hollow fear in her words. Rangiku, it had to be her. And the other voice must have belonged to Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten.

"I don't know what you expected me to do. I have absolutely no healing powers," Toshiro said in his stern voice.

"I…I just didn't know what to do. I was on my way over here and I just found him like this. I don't know… so much blood…" Rangiku's voice trailed off and Ichigo felt moisture on his cheek. Rangiku cried quietly.

"I don't know how long he is going to last."

"We can't let him die."

"That is not what I was suggesting. We need to call Inoue."

Ichigo heard Rangiku gasp.

"But I told you what happened when I saw her last! She has gone mad!"

"Your dealings with her have nothing to do with this."

"I'll call Rukia."

Ichigo heard his bedroom door open then close quietly. After a long silence, he heard the young captain speak.

"Orihime, it's Captain Hitsugaya. I need you to meet me at Kurosaki's house. He has been badly injured and I'm afraid that you are the only one that can save him."

Silence.

"How busy could you possibly be? This isn't a game Inoue."

Ichigo struggled once again to open his eyes but this time he had over exerted himself. He felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest, then everything around him faded further into darkness and silence.

Ichigo felt warmth cover his body as if he were lying in the sun. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, but he came to in time to feel his body being filled with warmth and something else.

The feeling was indescribable but it seemed as if something pure and viscous was flowing into his body, mending his broken bones and bringing him back to life. It took a moment for him to notice the strong metallic smell. Blood was being pumped into his veins. Ichigo felt a light hand on his for a brief moment then he heard her voice.

"I gotta go," Orihime said.

"Don't you want to see him when he wakes up?" Toshiro asked.

"No, he doesn't need to know that I was ever here."

Ichigo opened his eyes in time to see Orihime walk out the door.

* * *

Ichigo woke up hours later. He groaned in pain as he sat up slowly and waited for his vision to come back in focus. He blinked and saw Rukia sitting at the edge of his bed, Toshiro standing by the door and Rangiku sitting on his desk with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Where's Orihime?" Ichigo asked. His mouth was dry and harsh painful coughs began to wrack his muscular body. Rangiku handed him a glass of water. He took a sip and gagged. It felt as if his throat was on fire. With a shaky hand, he set the glass down on his dresser and tried to climb out of bed.

"I have to see Orihime, she's in trouble," he wheezed. He stood and fell back onto his bed. Rukia gently placed him in bed then threw the sheets over him.

"You're still too weak to go anywhere," Toshiro said.

"I don't give a damn." Ichigo said. He sat up again and howled in pain as he clutched his ribcage.

"I know that you told me to let Byakuya handle this before I bring anyone else into this, but I have spent the past couple of days at Urahara's shop. He is looking into it. So you don't need to worry," Rukia said gently.

"Byakuya, yeah right. He's making the situation so much better," Ichigo muttered sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rukia asked.

"Your brother's screwing her," Ichigo said with a sick laugh that sounded more like a strangled cry.

"What? You must be mistaken!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I don't think so. He took her to his hotel room after her outburst at the bistro," Rangiku commented.

"What outburst?" Ichigo asked.

Rangiku took a deep breath then proceeded to tell Rukia and Ichigo the same story that she told Toshiro.

"Fangs?" Rukia gasped. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Orihime has fangs? So does the guy that tried to kill me last night. We have to protect her from him. He is going to take her away if we don't stop him," Ichigo said.

"I don't think that Orihime needs anyone to protect her," Rukia muttered.

"How could you say that?" Ichigo demanded.

"My brother. What was he thinking?" Rukia climbed off the bed and walked towards the door. "I'll be back soon." She disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

"I won't leave you Orihime," Byakuya whispered in her ear. Orihime looked up at him and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"I'm sorry I just can't be alone right now. I don't know what I will do if left to my own devices," Orihime murmured. She kept thinking about her nameless love. If he came for her, she did not know if she would be strong enough to refuse him and even if she did, she was too scared to think about what he might do.

"I cut off all communication with the soul society. No one can make me go anywhere."

"You've never don't that before," Orihime stated.

"I never needed to."

Orihime managed a weak smile and snuggled closer to him as she reached for the remote.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck and laid a long languid kiss on his lips just as the front door burst open.

Orihime jumped and looked up to see Rukia stalking towards her with a look of hate in her eyes.

Rukia grabbed Orihime by the hair and yanked her off the couch. She then turned to her brother and slapped him across the face hard.

"How could you so this?" Rukia seethed. Byakuya touched his fingers to his reddened cheek and frowned.

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"Overreacting? You're screwing Orihime when I asked you to help her! What's wrong with you?"

"Screwing? We haven't gotten to that just yet."

Rukia let on an exasperated cry and moved to slap him again, when she felt a small hand clamp down on hers and yank her backwards.

"Don't ever walk into my home and think that you can exert power over me."

Rukia spun around and found Orihime standing behind her. Her face was twisted into a dark sneer and her eyes were glowing.

"Stay away from my brother," Rukia warned.

"Or what? What do you think you can do?" Orihime's fists were balled at her sides as she spoke.

"You have become nothing but a worthless slut. First Uryuu then Renji and now my brother. What's wrong? You couldn't have Ichigo so you decided to go around screwing every other guy that we know?" Rukia taunted.

Orihime growled and tackled Rukia to the floor, grabbing her by the throat. Rukia struggled to pry Orihime's fingers off her throat, but she could not seem to get the upper hand on the small healer. Rukia's eyes rolled up and she saw Byakuya standing close by. He had a hungry look in his eyes and was doing nothing to stop Orihime from choking her to death.

Rukia brought one of her legs up and kicked Orihime hard in the chest. Orihime flew backwards and hit the floor, but quickly scrambled to her feet.

"How could you just stand there and do nothing?" Rukia wheezed as she wheeled around to face her brother. He seemed to not hear a word that she had said, he just tracked Orihime with his eyes, staring at her with abject passion. Byakuya shook his head then turned towards his sister.

"You should not be here. Orihime had been calm but your presence is upsetting her," he said.

"Upsetting me? No I'm not upset, you don't have to worry about my sensibilities. Believe me, I am more that upset."

Rukia looked up and saw that Orihime's fangs had extended. They were long white and sharp. Her eyes trailed down and she saw that the young healer's fingernails had grown into sharp points in a matter of seconds.

"How can you justify stringing Renji along for a year, while you are jumping in Ichigo's bed? What makes you so much better than me? Huh? You're definitely not the prettier one," Orihime growled, her voice a dark hollow whisper.

Rukia gasped suddenly feeling strangled by the density of the air in Orihime's home. It was thick with a dark power that Rukia had never felt before. She fell to her knees and gasped for air.

"Rukia leave now," Byakuya demanded.

"I can't breathe," Rukia gasped. Byakuya ran to her side and lifted her off the floor.

"I don't know why you had to taunt her. I cannot control her when she is like this."

They both looked up and saw Orihime's eyes glowing red. Byakuya scooped his sister up in his arms and carried her to the front door. He opened it, but Orihime raised her hand and a strong gust of wind slammed the door shut.

"Orihime stop this," Byakuya said in his sternest voice. Orihime fixed him with her fiery gaze and laughed lightly.

"I don't know how." She strode across the room and snatched Rukia out of his arms. She held her by the throat and brought her face close to Rukia's. She sniffed down the side of the raven-haired shinigami's throat then smiled.

"I can smell Ichigo all over you." Orihime whispered. She dropped Rukia to the floor and turned to walk towards her balcony.

"Both of you can leave now."

The front door swung open and Byakuya grabbed his sister and walked outside. He pivoted in the doorway and looked at Orihime.

She saw the thirst in his eyes. He may have been angry, but he was not done with her yet.

The door slammed shut and Orihime's fangs receded. She crumbled to the floor in tears. She had no idea what came over her, but she felt a sick pain in her heart. She lay on the floor weeping until she heard a knock at the door.

Orihime scooped herself up off the floor and answered the door, expecting it to be Byakuya. She stared in surprise at the figure on the other side of the door.

It was a woman clad in a tight fitted black t-shirt, jeans that looked like they were painted on and black motorcycle boots. She had waist length black hair and round black eyes. Orihime felt a tremble of power from the beautiful lithe woman and shivered.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" the woman asked politely.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked dubiously.

"You must have some idea."

Orihime did. She had the same glint in her eyes as her nameless love. Orihime stepped aside and let her in. the woman strode in and looked around. She seemed satisfied with Orihime's surroundings and flopped down on the couch.

"So why are you here?" Orihime wiped her tears away with the back of her hand as she spoke.

"I needed to see you, talk to you. I don't understand it, you seem so simple."

Orihime's back stiffened.

"I did not invite you into my home for you to insult me," Orihime said quietly. The woman turned her black eyes on Orihime. Surprisingly they were flooded with tears.

"I didn't mean to offend you." She stood and strode towards Orihime.

"My name is Destra." She shook Orihime's hand and bowed slightly.

"I'm Orihime."

"I know."

"You still didn't tell me what you want."

Destra walked back towards the couch.

"I thought that I should tell you exactly what you are getting yourself into. I'm sure that he didn't."

Orihime nodded. She sat on the couch beside the young creature and turned to her.

"Tell me everything."

"Do you know what we are?" Destra asked.

Orihime shook her head.

"I am a succubus and he is an incubus."

"What is his name? He never told me," Orihime said.

Destra chuckled lightly.

"Of course. Now he is known as The Nameless, but I will explain that later. For now let me start from the beginning. We are the union of vampires and soul reapers."

Orihime gasped as she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Yes. Centuries ago, vampires roamed the earth. My vampire ancestors believed that they were above fraternizing with humans. The only other creatures that were deemed good enough were soul reapers. If a vampire desires you, there is nothing that can be dome to stop it. Many female soul reapers were impregnated and their children were born neither alive nor dead. All were beautiful and all had a hunger for passion and chaos. As you can imagine, this had a strong impact on the world of the living. We had to remove ourselves from your world. So we created the Society of Eternal Night. A self imposed exile, I suppose." Destra took a deep breath and glanced down at her hands, which were clenched tightly in her lap.

"I had no idea," Orihime whispered.

"You wouldn't. The soul reapers have destroyed all records and even within The Society of Eternal Night, all records have been burned. The vampires are the only ones that accept our past and history, mostly because they are a romantic sort. The vamps like to revel in past conquests."

"And what does this have to do with me or him?" Orihime asked.

"I want you to know who he used to be. His name used to be Sky. He was born of a noble clan of soul reapers and an arcane coven of vampires. My breeding was just as noble and when our mothers, both soulreapers, had given birth to us, it was decided that we would be wed. He was my chosen and I his.

"We both detested the arrangement, but as time passed and Sky and I grew up, we grew to love each other, to the effect that we could not wait for our wedding day. It would have been a glorious affair, completely devoid of all light." Destra laughed as a tear slid down her cheek.

"But Sky had always been wild and I was supposed to be his level headed counterpart. When we reached the age of sixteen we were to venture into the human world and complete our first mission."

"Mission?" Orihime asked.

"Yes. Our kind has the pragmatic nature of soul reapers, with the romanticism of vampires. Sky was told that he had to impregnate a number of human women. It was my responsibility to cause madness in men, to distract them from what was happening to the women that they knew and loved."

"What happened?" Orihime asked.

"For a time everything went as planned. Sky was able to bring so many newborns to us. He had fathered nearly thirty children. Sky always had the ability to bring women to him. So many men from my home feel that they need to steal a woman's essence. Sky never forced himself on a woman, but not a single woman refused." Destra took a deep breath as more tears fell from her eyes. Orihime jumped up and grabbed a bottle of cold water out of the fridge. She handed it to Destra and waited for the young succubus to compose herself.

"But I made a mistake." Destra said suddenly. "When a girl turns sixteen there are certain rites that must be performed, but I had missed the ceremony in favor of training."

Orihime arched a skeptic brow.

"Right. You would not know what I mean. The Society of Eternal Night has an elite group of assassin's that are in place for the sole purpose of killing rogue vampires and incubi. I was accepted into The Society of Blood at the age of ten. Sky was not. He is a capable fighter, much more accomplished than I am, but his ability to keep our numbers stable was astounding, so they would not invite him to join The Society of Blood, he was too useful elsewhere."

Orihime nodded.

"In any event. I had missed the Ceremony of Sixteen. I had no idea what that meant at the time, but on one of the occasions that I had ventured out into the human world with Sky, I had been impregnated by my target. If I had attended that ceremony they would have used an arcane magic to prevent me from getting pregnant, but I didn't know that at the time."

"What did you do with the baby?" Orihime asked.

"I had the child. Women in our society rarely ever get pregnant and when they do, it is a very special occasion. I was loved and revered by all aside from Sky. He hated me on account of it. He had always been very possessive, but things just got progressively worse. He became violent, not towards me, but towards everyone that he came in contact with. He just went wild."

Destra began to weep softly into her hands. Orihime rubbed her back with one hand and tried to soothe her.

"I gave birth to the child and he went rogue that same day. I will never know what exactly he had done, but he was charged with treason. My father sits on the High Council of Night and has always hated Sky. He ordered his death and I was to be the one to carry it out."

Orihime felt her eyes well up with tears.

"What did you do?"

"I found him in the human world and I...I…took his life."

"But you loved him and you didn't even know that he had done anything wrong!" Orihime gasped.

"Sky was my test of blood. Before I could be initiated into The Society of Blood I had to take on the hardest case. In my case, it was Sky."

Orihime wept alongside Destra. She buried her face in her hands as she thought about the suffering that both creatures had endured.

"Death is not permanent in our world. He was given one more chance to prove himself worthy of a corporeal being. He had to come here and infect you with his madness. If he could cause sufficient chaos they would reinstate him, but he has fallen in love with you."

Orihime looked up and saw that the succubus had dried her tears. Destra stood and straightened her clothes.

"Sky will never be the same again, please treat him well." Destra began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Orihime called out. Destra turned around.

"I'm so sorry." Orihime flung her arms around Destra's neck and pulled her into a tight hug. Destra inclined her face towards Orihime's and laid a kiss on her cheek.

"Do not cry for us." Destra slipped out of her arms as her voice faded away. Orihime fell to the floor not knowing what to think

* * *

Destra stood outside of Orihime's home and licked her lips. The young healer's tears were salty and sweet. Blood would have been better, but her tears would suffice for now. Now Destra could track Orihime no matter where she went.

"Silly trusting humans," Destra murmured as she turned on her heels and walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

GREETINGS EVERYBODY!

WELL I WOULD LOVE TO GIVE A COUNTDOWN, BUT I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE. SO AT BEST MY GUESSTIMATION IS...

THIS STORY SHOULD BE COMPLETE IN 2 OR 3 MORE CHAPTERS

AND FOR THE SAKE OF SUSPENSE I WILL ONLY ANSWER THIS QUESTION.

YES, DESTRA'S WAS TELLING THE TRUTH, BUT HER INTENTIONS ARE FAR FROM PURE... BWAAAHAHAHAAAAAA!

* * *

Renji sat under the tree where they all used to eat lunch. He, like the rest of them had not returned to school since the hot spring incident, but he stopped by everyday to see if Rukia was there. He told himself over and over again that he did not want her back, she was no good for him, he would never be good enough for her, but still he loved her.

Beautiful, responsible Rukia had belonged to him and he belonged to her. Even when she had been taken in by the Kuchiki family she did not forget about him.

It was then that he realized that he would never be good enough for her. She had always been the level headed one, the smart one, but for some reason she stood by him.

Renji let out a small mirthless chuckle. He still loved her and he knew that he wanted her back, but there was another girl that had been plaguing his thoughts. Orihime. He bit his lower lip and smiled just at the mere thought of her.

Orihime had always been so innocent, a completely untouchable source of goodness. It seemed like no one ever had a chance with that girl, not even carrot top. She was just that pure.

"Was being the key operative word," Renji mumbled, echoing a statement that he heard Rukia use on countless occasions. The thought of Rukia made his heart ache for a brief moment. He closed his eyes and tried not to envision her beautiful black hair, round violet eyes and perfect smile, but it was hard. He had not spoken to her in days. He hadn't spoken to anyone for that matter. Rukia was gone, he couldn't face Ichigo and Orihime was not returning any of his calls.

Renji stood and dusted his pants off. He left the school grounds and began to walk. His mind raced with thoughts of Rukia and Orihime. He loved one and desired the other. His loneliness was taking him to a dark place and he had no idea how to pull himself out of it.

Renji looked up and noticed that he was standing just a few yards away from the hospital entrance. He sighed and walked towards the door, determined to talk to the one person that was probably insane, but understood obsession.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and squinted. He shielded his eyes from the bright afternoon sun and sat up. He gasped when he saw Rukia in the bed beside him. She had a bandage wrapped neatly around her neck and was resting peacefully. Ichigo slid out of bed and jumped when his foot landed on Toshiro's face. he moved his foot quickly as Toshiro jumped up and looked at him angrily. He had sleep lines all over his youthful face and his eyes were blood shot.

"Sorry Toshiro," Ichigo said quickly.

"It's captain Hitsugaya," The young shinigami grumbled as he sat up.

Ichigo looked around his room. Rangiku had fallen asleep in front of the bedroom door, like a house cat and Byakuya was standing by the closet with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes.

"I thought that it was a dream," Ichigo murmured.

"I'm afraid not," Byakuya replied. Ichigo shot him a murderous glare.

"What are you doing here?"

"Were you that out of it last night?" Toshiro asked. "Captain Kuchiki brought Rukia here after Orihime attacked her. We spent most of the night trying to come up with a reasonable course of action."

Ichigo nodded. That did sound vaguely familiar, but he could not recall everything that was said.

Rangiku picked up her head and shook out her hair. She stretched her arms high above her head then turned to Ichigo with a slight smile.

"Do you need me to fill you in?" she asked.

"Probably." Ichigo slid out of bed and sat on the floor.

"Well once Captain Kuchiki and Rukia came here last night we went over the facts. Orihime has not been herself lately. She has been violent and wild, but she seems to still have some control over herself. She could have killed Rukia last night but she didn't. Rukia was not even that badly injured, just more shaken up than anything else. And considering what happened to Uryuu at the hot spring, I will say that Orihime has passed some of her madness on to him. But the most important fact is that whoever attacked you Ichigo is the one that started all of this and he wants Orihime."

Ichigo nodded.

"So what does all of this mean?"

"We don't know yet," Rukia said as she opened her eyes and sat up. "Urahara is supposed to get back to us soon. Hopefully he will have the answers that we are looking for." She shot Byakuya a dirty look as she climbed out of bed and reached for her cell phone.

She flipped it open and dialed Urahara's number.

* * *

Renji walked into the hospital and took the elevator up to the psychiatric unit. His breathing was unsteady and his heart rate sporadic. He tried to work out a proper dialogue in his head, but it was useless. He had no idea what to say to Uryuu. It was his fault that Uryuu wound up being admitted into the hospital in the first place. He hoped that Uryuu would forgive him and understand that he had just lost control.

The elevator dinged as it reached the sixth floor and the doors opened. Renji stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by the sound of an alarm going off. Doctors and orderly's ran from room to room in a fevered pitch. One orderly that looked particularly strong, ran right into him Renji bounced off his chest.

"What's going on?" Renji asked.

"You can't be here right now. We're shutting the whole floor down."

"Why?"

The orderly looked confused for a moment as if he didn't understand the question.

"I shouldn't even be telling you this, but a patient has escaped."

Renji felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"It's not Uryuu Ishida is it?" Renji asked.

The orderly eyed his suspiciously.

"Yes it's him. Do you know something about this?"

"No. of course not. I was just coming to see him."

The orderly did not believe Renji though. He grabbed him roughly by the arm and attempted to drag him towards one of the rooms.

"We are going to need to talk to you."

"Yeah right." Renji flinched easily out of his grasp and jogged back towards the elevator. He pushed the buttons but none of them seemed to be working. Renji muttered a string of expletives under his breath then ran for the stairs. They were locked off too.

Renji turned around and looked at the large windows that lined the wall. He tried one and found that it was locked. Renji looked up and saw security running towards him. He shrugged out of his jacket, threw it over his head and jumped through the window.

Glass shattered all around him, but he managed to get away with only a few cuts and scratches. He hit the ground, landing gracefully on his feet and took off running away from the hospital. As he ran he dug his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Rukia's phone number. She picked up after three rings.

"Renji this isn't a good time."

"Rukia shut up and listen to me. I just went by the hospital to see Uryuu and I found out that he just escaped." Renji heard a sharp inhalation of breath, then he heard Rukia repeat what he had just said to whoever was in the room with her.

"This is bad," Rukia mumbled.

"I know. Where do you think he is going to go first?" Renji hung up the phone and ran towards Orihime's house.

* * *

Rukia snapped her cell phone shut and turned to everyone in the room.

"Uryuu is going to go after Orihime," she said.

"We have to protect her," Ichigo said as he stood slowly. He was in much better shape that he had been the day before, but by no means was he completely healed.

"Let's try to get to her first. Ichigo you stay here, you are in no condition to fight," Rukia said as she slipped her shoes on.

"I'm not going to stay here and wait to hear back from you guys. I'm coming too." Ichigo groaned as he pulled a t shirt over his head and slowly, painfully bent down to put his sneakers on.

"You are a fool Kurosaki," Byakuya murmured.

"Screw you."

* * *

"Here are the notes." Tatsuki mumbled as she sat down on Orihime's couch.

"Thanks." Orihime took them out of her hand and set them down on the table.

"What the hell has been going on lately?" Tatsuki asked abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play games with me. I know something's up. I called every hospital looking for Uryuu and he is not on the roster for any of them. None of you have been to school lately and above all else, you have been acting really strange." Tatsuki said.

"Don't worry Suki. Nothing's going on."

"Don't placate me Orihime. I know that you guys have some big secret, that you aren't going to let me in on. I accepted that when Uryuu and I got together, but this seems really bad."

"I don't know what to tell you," Orihime murmured flippantly. Tatsuki groaned as she pushed her fingers through her dark spiky hair.

"Why are you being like this?"

"To be honest I don't know." Orihime shrugged. Tatsuki was about to open her mouth to say something else when Orihime's front door burst open. Orihime didn't even flinch. She expected it to be Rukia looking for a rematch or Byakuya.

"Uryuu," Tatsuki gasped. "I have been so worried about you." She jumped off the couch and ran towards him with her arms outstretched.

Orihime turned around and stared wide-eyed at the pale, skinny Quincy that only wore a pair of hospital issued linen pants. He sidestepped Tatsuki's embrace and made a bee line for Orihime. He grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her off the couch.

"Why did you stay away for so long? You never came to see me." Uryuu said just before crushing his lips against hers.

Orihime heard Tatsuki gasp.

"What are you doing stop it!" Tatsuki tried to separate them, but she could not unravel Uryuu's strong arms from around Orihime's waist.

"This is wrong," Orihime giggled. "So wrong." She returned Uryuu's kiss with the same level of hunger and urgency.

Tatsuki grabbed Orihime and dragged her backwards, out of Uryuu's grip.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Uryuu growled at his heartbroken girlfriend. He bounded across the room and grabbed her arm, twisting it backwards until she cried out and fell to the floor on her knees.

"Uryuu let her go."

Uryuu whipped his head around and saw Ichigo standing in the doorway. His face was bright red and his breathing labored. Uryuu smiled at the visibly weakened shinigami and advanced on him. He stopped when he saw Toshiro, Rangiku, Byakuya and Rukia. Uryuu's smile faded and he took a step back, his foot landing on Renji's shoe.

"Took you long enough Abarai," Ichigo muttered.

Renji grabbed Uryuu by the shoulders and tried to hold him in place, but Uryuu wiggled out of his grasp and ran towards the balcony. He stepped onto the guardrail and jumped over landing on his feet.

"Don't let him get away!" Rukia shouted.

Renji, Byakuya and Toshiro all took off after him while Rukia and Rangiku grabbed Tatsuki.

"I'm going to take her home and erase her memory, you stay here with Orihime," Rukia said to Ichigo. He nodded complacently and sank into the couch clutching his side.

He looked up at Orihime and frowned at the satisfied smirk on her face.

"Does this make you happy?" Ichigo asked.

"Pardon me."

"Do you like hurting everyone around you? The Orihime that I know would never do this to the people that she cares about." For a moment Ichigo saw a flash of tears in her eyes. She looked away from him and cleared her throat.

"I don't know what I want. I have never had a choice before. Life just happened and I went along with it, hoping that somewhere along the lines, I would figure it all out. But that never happened. Now I decide. I make the choices."

"And you chose to hurt people." Ichigo stood and walked towards her. They stood just inches apart. Ichigo stared down at her and she looked away toward the floor.

"I wanted to be loved," Orihime whispered as she turned her watery gray eyes on him. Ichigo thought it was a trick. It had to be. She had managed to screw with everyone's heads, but as he stared into her naked brown eyes, he saw nothing but honesty and pain.

Ichigo took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Orihime began to pull away from him, but as his lips moved smoothly across her she felt as if a year of self doubt and pain was being washed away.

She slid her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. She couldn't think straight, her desire bubbled over, but being in his arms was the only thing that felt right. Ichigo lifted his head, breaking the kiss. She saw the pained look in his eyes and her hands slid from around his neck to the hem of his t shirt. He lifted it slowly and gasped at the bruises covering his chest.

Orihime led him to the couch and he lay down slowly, biting his lower lip to fight back the pain. Orihime crouched down on the floor in front of him and touched his chest lightly. Ichigo groaned and grabbed Orihime's hand. He pulled her on top of him and laid another kiss on her lips.

"You don't have to fix everything," Ichigo whispered as his lips strayed down to her neck.

Held her in his arms, laying soft kisses on her lips until he fell asleep. Orihime slid out of his grasp and went to her bedroom. She turned the light on in her bedroom and found Sky sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Hi," Orihime mumbled softly. Sky stood and strode towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his body against hers.

"I leave you alone for a little while and I come back to find you with him," Sky growled into her ear.

"Did you attack him?" Orihime asked as she pulled away from him slightly. Sky refused to meet her gaze.

"It was you wasn't it? How could you do that to someone that I…" Orihime's voice trailed off.

"Someone that you love." Sky finished her sentence for her.

"Yes"

"I see." Sky let her go and began to pace the length of the room. "You love him and me?" he asked.

"Yes." Orihime said again.

"So if I were to kill him now... You would only love me." Sky walked out of her bedroom and went over to the couch. He bared his fangs and lowered his face to Ichigo's throat.

"Don't hurt him," Orihime pleaded as she grabbed Sky's arm. He looked up at her with unreadable blue eyes and stood up straight.

"I never want to hurt you. Obviously you really care about this boy." Sky grabbed the back of Orihime's neck and dug his fangs into her throat. Orihime squelched a scream as he drank her blood. He pulled away after a few long painful moments. Sky brought his arm up to his face and bit into his wrist.

Orihime wanted to refuse, but as she stared at the blood pulsing out of his wrist then up at his eyes, a small measure of desire took over. She latched onto his wrist and drank his hot sweet blood.

"Now you are ready to come with me. I will be back tomorrow." He pulled his wrist away and in the blink of an eye, disappeared. Orihime's entire body trembled. She had no idea what she was doing and no matter what choice she made, she was going to be forced to walk away from the man that she loved.

Orihime wiped her eyes before her tears had a chance to fall then walked to her bedroom. She curled up on her bed and closed her eyes, hoping that by the next night she would know what to do.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'M BAAAAAAAACK!**

**HAHAHA! SO I'M HOPING THIS CHAPTER HELPS TO EXPLAIN ALL OF THE INSANITY AND WEIRDNESS THAT IS THE INCUBUS DESIRE.**

**AND YES IN CHAPTER 23 I MADE A SLIGHT TYPO... ORIHIME'S EYES ARE GRAY NOT BROWN. THANK YOU FOR POINTING THAT OUT FANGIRL I WOULD HAVE NEVER NOTICED OTHERWISE!**

**SO PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY**

**HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND KIND WORDS**

**-zER0**

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly. He was too afraid to make any sudden movements, for if he did, he was sure that his pleasure would end. Her tongue was warm on his lips and her hands rested gently on his chest as she leaned forward and bit down on his lower lip.

Ichigo gasped and opened his eyes. Orihime had him straddled on the couch. She was dressed in a pair of light pink boy shorts and matching lace bra. He admired her taut muscles and smooth skin before looking in her eyes. They were almost silver and filled with passion. Orihime smiled slightly and pressed her lips against his.

Ichigo grabbed a handful of her hair and kissed her back, knowing that what he was doing was wrong. She was not in the right frame of mind, he could not take advantage of her, but still she felt so good.

His hands trailed down to her hips as she teased his lips apart with her tongue. He grinded against her, feeling faint from the pleasure that her body was giving him. He felt her warmth and craved the feel of her body against his.

It took a while for the young shinigami to understand his feelings. While the sun still burned in the sky, he was able to keep his feelings to himself. He had avoided Orihime at all costs, but now they were alone under the cover of darkness and he could finally have her.

Ichigo broke away from the kiss and ran his thumb across her lower lip.

"So beautiful," he murmured. Orihime smiled and threaded her fingers through his tangled orange hair.

"I don't know if we will ever be able to do this again," Orihime whispered. Ichigo froze.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked dubiously.

"I…I'm not sure," Orihime stammered. "I don't know if this is my last chance to be with you, but just in case I-."

Orihime's words were caught off as Ichigo sat up and flipped her onto her back. He pinned her arms above her head and kissed her hard.

"Shut up," he growled. "Don't talk like that. No one is ever going to take you away again. I won't let that happen."

Ichigo released her arms and sat back slowly. Orihime stared at him for a long while before speaking.

"Ichigo, do you love me?" she asked quietly. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his fingers across his forehead.

"Orihime I-." Ichigo stopped short as his cell phone began to ring in his pants pocket. He let out a frustrated groan and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, we finally caught Uryuu. Man that guy is agile," Renji said into the phone. Ichigo heard shouting in the background and rolled his eyes.

"So what's the plan?"

"We are at Urahara's shop right now. Meet us over here and bring Orihime with you."

"Okay we'll be there soon." Ichigo hung up and slipped his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. He turned to Orihime.

"We should get dressed now," he said gently. Orihime nodded and stood. She walked towards her bedroom and closed the door.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. He was thankful that Renji called when he did. The conversation that was about to start between him and Orihime was not one that he wanted to have. Not yet at least.

Ichigo grabbed his shirt off the floor and slipped it over his head.

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime entered Urahara's shop. Everything was exactly the way Ichigo remembered it aside from the fact that Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu were nowhere to be seen. Ichigo took Orihime's hand and led her inside. They made their way to a back room and found Urahara sitting at his desk. He looked up from under the brim of his hat and smiled.

"Hey. How are you guys holding up?" Urahara asked.

"Good enough," Ichigo replied.

Urahara turned his gaze on Orihime. He eyes her for a long while then shook his head.

"And how have you been Orihime?"

"Fine," Orihime replied, her voice just above a whisper.

"So where is everyone else?" Ichigo asked.

"They are waiting for you in the basement. That is the only place where Uryuu's screams can't be heard."

A look of shock creased Ichigo's face.

"Screams?"

"Yeah, he has been going on about Orihime for over an hour," Urahara replied. He rose from his seat and led then down to the basement. "Now that both of you are here, we can get started."

* * *

The basement was drafty and dank. Orihime shivered as they made their way past the storage room and into one that was slightly smaller and contained a bed, nightstand and one lamp.

Orihime entered the room after Urahara and Ichigo. She felt everyone's eyes on her.

Rukia was sitting in a chair beside her brother, Renji stood in a far corner leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Rangiku and Toshiro were both sitting on the bed and Uryuu was seated in the center of the room tied to a chair.

"I knew you would come back to me. I just knew it," Uryuu moaned as he fought against his restraints.

"Silence yourself," Byakuya said in his stern voice.

"Mind your own business Kuchiki. She doesn't want you. She is mine," Uryuu said then burst out laughing.

Orihime felt her stomach lurch at the sight of the young Quincy. She turned to look Rukia and felt a sudden surge of rage. She began to walk towards the petite shinigami when Byakuya rose from his seat and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Be calm." He said gently. Orihime felt her anger being abated and nodded.

"Get your hands off of my Orihime!" Uryuu shouted. Renji rolled his eyes and walked across the room.

"I didn't want to do this, but you never shut up." Renji picked up a small dishrag off the nightstand and shoved it in Uryuu's mouth.

"Okay, let's get down to business," Urahara said. Orihime sank to the floor and sat down.

"It seems like a lot of strange things have been going on lately and I know that everyone wants answers. It took me a while to figure this out, but I think I know what is going on," Urahara started.

"Orihime has been drawn into what is called, the Incubus Desire."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Well most times that means that a woman is visited by an incubus and driven insane after a handful of sexual encounters with the creature, but Orihime's case is particularly complex."

"How so?" Orihime asked after clearing her throat. Urahara sighed.

"I don't even know where to begin," he murmured. "The incubus's and succubus's live in the Society of Eternal Night."

"Succubus?" Renji asked.

"Yes, they are the incubus's female counterpart. I will get to that in a minute. Anyway. The Society of Eternal Night is held together, by a very stringent set of rules, breaking those rules almost always leads to death. In this case a young incubus named Sky was killed for treason."

"How do you know that?" Orihime gasped. Urahara managed a weak smile as he tugged on the collar of his shirt, exposing the two puncture wounds on his throat.

"I got my information from a very reliable source," he stated. Orihime heard Rangiku gasp.

"Death in their world is not the same as ours. They may have killed his corporeal being, but his spirit lives on, feeding off of desire and lust. Now here is the complicated part," Urahara said with a smile.

"When someone in the world of the living feels an extreme amount of desire for another person, those feelings are sent out into the world. If the desire is just that powerful, it will call the spirit of a dead incubus out of The Society of Eternal Night and the incubus will fulfill the latent desires of that human. To put it simply. One of you in this room has such strong feelings for Orihime that you unwittingly called an incubus forth into this world."

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. The incubus was supposed to drive Orihime mad with desire and ultimately make her so promiscuous that whoever had those feelings for her would be able to have her, but as we can see things did not go according to plan. Sky's feelings got muddled up with the feelings of whoever brought him here and it seems that he has fallen in love with Orihime."

"That explains part of it, but not all," Rukia muttered.

"This is a highly complex situation. Orihime cannot be held responsible for her actions. Sky did not just sleep with her, they exchanged blood. This has tied the two of them together. The more of his blood that she has the more violent she is going to become. He is trying to turn her into a succubus so he can take her back to his world."

"So let me get this straight. One of us has feelings for her, like some sort of unrequited love and that called the spirit of a dead incubus into this world to have his was with Orihime. But this guy fell in love with her and now wants to turn her into a succubus so he can cart her off to the Society of Eternal Night." Renji stated.

"Wow you did a much better job at explaining this that I did," Urahara replied.

"This sounds like a load of crap."

"It is strange," Rukia agreed. "But still plausible."

"I want to know who called this thing into the worlds of the living," Toshiro said.

"The night that he attacked me, I thought that he looked exactly like Byakuya, but with brown hair," Ichigo stated. Everyone in the room turned to look at Byakuya.

"What are you implying Kurosaki?" Byakyua said, his voice frosty.

"I'm just saying. This thing Sky looks just like you, shows up out of nowhere and has his way with Orihime. Then you came along and decided that the only way to control her is to hook up with her," Ichigo said sarcastically. "Come on what are we supposed to think? Did you do this on purpose so you could justify having her?"

"It would do you good to shut your mouth," Byakuya said as he jumped to his feet, knocking his chair to the floor.

"When Orihime tried to attack me, Byakuya showed up out of nowhere and calmed her down immediately. Then took her to his hotel room." Rangiku said thoughtfully.

"Just what are you accusing my brother of?" Rukia said.

"Oh get off it Rukia. The saintly Kuchiki clan can do no wrong? Spare me," Renji muttered. They argued for a few more minutes until a small sound forced everyone to stop speaking. Orihime had her hands over her face and was laughing.

"Orihime what's the matter with you?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. I just think it's so funny that you guys are all ready to kill each other. So chaotic," Orihime said between laughs.

"When you fight and argue, you are only feeding her desire for chaos. You may want to settle down," Urahara warned. Everyone sat down again and waited for Urahara to speak.

"There is a more logical explanation, for why Byakuya and Sky look so much alike. Sky's mother lived over five hundred years ago and was a soul reaper from the Kuchiki clan," Urahara stated.

"I was not aware of this," Byakuya said.

"Well the Soul society likes to keep its past dealings with the vampires under wraps, but all incubi descend from the union of vampires and soul reapers."

Orihime looked at all of the shocked faces in the room and sighed. She had already heard this story.

"So it stands to reason that Sky and Byakuya should look alike,"

"Well if it wasn't captain Kuchiki then who was it?" Rangiku asked.

"It definitely wasn't me. I always thought she was cute, but I wasn't interested in Orihime at all until the hot spring incident." Renji offered. "And I don't think it was carrot top either. He was too busy screwing every girl in Karakura town to pay any attention to Orihime. I mean honestly, she has been throwing in his face forever, he wouldn't have needed an incubus to help him out."

Ichigo threw him a dirty look as Orihime cast her eyes downward.

"Come on, it's not like I'm lying," Renji said as everyone in the room gave him a nasty look.

"It was probably Uryuu. He used to have the biggest crush on her and he is the only one that is gagged and tied to a chair," Rukia said. Everyone looked at the pale emaciated Quincy and seemed to accept that it may have been him.

"Well there is an explanation for that too. Uryuu reacted so poorly to Orihime's advances because he is a virgin. If he were more sexually experienced, like Ichigo for example, he would have been able to control himself to a certain degree. Renji maintained some bit of control because his mind was not truly on Orihime. He spent much of his time thinking about his philandering girlfriend."

Rukia's face blushed a deep scarlet.

"And Byakuya always keeps a cool head about him. He is the last guy that would ever completely give into his sexual needs. He is in control all of the time and Orihime was so out of control that when they are in the same room, the effects of the Incubus Desire are cancelled out." Urahara smiled and turned toward Ichigo.

"Now with Ichigo the circumstances are very different. He should have fallen like the rest of you, but he maintained his self control because he too was drawn into the Incubus Desire."

"What?" Ichigo shouted.

"I am going to guess that is happened about a year ago, but you were lured in by a succubus. I cannot say why she chose you, but that would explain your hyper-sexuality and your ability to control yourself around Orihime."

Orihime glanced at Ichigo in shock.

"How do you know that it was a year ago?" Orihime asked.

"Simple. The effects of the Incubus Desire last for approximately one year if no blood is exchanged. Ichigo has definitely been busy for the last year and he seems to have calmed down a bit since then. Tell me Ichigo. Can you think of any time that you may have been attacked or had a dream about a strange woman?"

Ichigo mulled it over for a moment before responding.

"I wasn't attacked or anything like that, but I do remember something odd happened that night that we went to that club. What was that name of that club?"

"Heat." Renji called out.

"Right. I remember that night, we had a good time," Urahara replied.

"Well when we got there, you know I was just hanging out and doing shots with Chad and Rangiku. It was a little bit after midnight when I went outside to call Orihime."

"Why were you trying to call me?" Orihime asked.

"I had a little liquid courage in me, so I was going to tell you that I missed you and wanted you to meet us at the club," Ichigo admitted. Orihime smiled a little and reached out to touch the back of his hand.

"Well I get out there and this hottie stumbles out a few minutes later. She asked me to help her find the ladies room, so I went back in the club to point her in the right direction. I don't know if you guys remember, but to find the bathrooms, you have to go down this long hallway then up a flight of stairs. I showed her where it is, but she tells me that she's too drunk to make it up the stairs. I help her to the bathroom and next thing I know she is on me. We didn't even make it to the bathroom, we wound up having sex right in the hallway."

Orihime gasped and pulled her hand away from his.

"Do you remember how you felt after that?" Urahara asked.

"I was really light headed, but I had been drinking a lot that night, so I didn't think anything of it. I just went back to the mainfloor and did a few more shots and danced a little." Ichigo scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "The weird thing was, I looked at Rangiku and thought that she was checking me out."

Everyone stared at Rangiku.

"What? Is it a crime to look?" she proclaimed.

"And before I even knew what happened I had devised a plan to get her back to my house that night. I don't even know how or why the thought entered my head, but I couldn't stop myself."

"Wait a minute. You nailed Matsumoto while we were all sleeping in your room?" Renji asked.

Ichigo nodded as his face turned red.

"That's shocking. I heard she's a screamer. I figure she would have woken up half the neighborhood," Byakuya commented.

"We had a lot to drink," Ichigo replied.

"Do you mind?" Rukia and Rangiku both shouted at the same time.

"Sorry," Ichigo mumbled.

"So you were drawn into the Incubus Desire one year before Orihime? That doesn't make sense." Urahara mumbled. "The Succubi's sole purpose is to make men so irresistible that they don't notice that the women in their lives are being taken by an incubus. Why would Sky wait so long to have Orihime, knowing that Ichigo would snap out of it and try to protect her?"

"Well none of that matters. What we need to know is how to stop this guy. We have been here all night. It's morning and that thing is coming for her soon."

"How soon?" Byakuya asked.

"Tonight," Orihime replied quietly.

"I don't know what you guys expect to do about this. Sky is stronger, faster and more powerful that any soul reaper I have ever seen." Urahara said.

"I'll take him on any day," Ichigo groused.

"I'm sure you would, but if you get in his way, he will kill you. He is already dead, so you can't kill him and you cannot perform a Konso on him. The incubi do not belong to the world of the living or the Soul Society. The only way to stop him is to have another incubus completely destroy him or." Urahara paused and glanced at Orihime.

"Orihime has to kill him herself."

* * *

THAT IS WHERE I LEAVE YOU TONIGHT! I WILL BE BACK TOMORROW WITH MORE.


	25. Chapter 25

Hola! this is much shorter than I wanted it to be, but I am still cleaning up after a birthday weekend celebration.

Please keep reading, reviewing and enjoying

I hope everyone is having a good week

-Zer0

* * *

"I won't do it," Orihime stated as she clenched her fists at her side.

"What do you mean," Ichigo asked.

"I'm not going to kill anyone. No way," Orihime said. She glanced up at Urahara. "Is there any other way around this?"

"I'm afraid not. For the spirit of a dead incubus to pass on, they have to accept death. He must believe that you no longer love him and that he has no other reason to be here. You are the only one that can save yourself." Urahara said regretfully.

"Maybe I don't want to be saved. What if this is what I want," Orihime challenged.

"You want to leave this world and exist in the darkness of his. I don't think that's true," Ichigo said.

"There is nothing here for me anymore. I have felt so alone and no one noticed until their lives were affected by it. I don't expect anyone to care about me or love me…" Orihime's voice broke as tear flooded her eyes. "But I did think that my friends would be there for me."

"We are here for you," Ichigo murmured.

"No you're not. Everyone else moved on after Hueco Mundo. I never did. I know that it was my fault. I still do. There is nothing that you can say to change my mind. I won't do it."

"Do what?" everyone looked up and saw Yoruichi standing in the door way with her arms crossed over her chest. She fixed Orihime with her golden gaze and sighed. "What exactly did I just walk into?" she asked.

Rangiku filled her in on all of the pertinent details rather quickly. Yoruichi pushed her plum colored hair out of her eyes and shook her head.

"I could almost laugh. This is the most absurd thing that I have heard in a while." Yoruichi chuckled lightly until her eyes fell on Uryuu tied to the chair with a rag stuffed in his mouth. Her mouth fell open for a second, but she quickly regained her composure.

"It's not funny," Ichigo said from between clenched teeth. Yoruichi ignored him and strode into the room. She rested a gentle hand on Orihime's shoulders and smiled.

"Do you want to talk?" Yoruichi asked. Orihime nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Wait for me upstairs. I will be up there in a second," Yoruichi said in a calm tone. Orihime stood and left the small room. When Yoruichi heard her footsteps on the stairs, she slammed the door shut then wheeled around to face everyone in the room.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Yoruichi shouted.

"Hey calm down. What's the problem?" Renji asked.

"You dragged this poor girl down here to parade all of her mistakes around in front of her. Don't you think that she may feel hurt or betrayed by all of you?" Yoruichi slapped her forehead with the heel of her hand and let out an exasperated groan.

"What were we supposed to do? Go behind her back and sort this out? That would have been just as bad," Toshiro stated.

"The only way that would have been worse is if she has lost all faith in you guys and your ability to protect her. Orihime has protected all of you at some time or another. You could have at least given her the respect that she deserves and not remind her of her past transgressions."

"That was not the purpose of this meeting," Urahara stated.

"Shut up. If you did not want my opinion than you shouldn't have woken me up," Yoruichi grumbled.

"I thought that you would be able to talk to her. She really respects you and besides, you are the only woman that I can think of that has not slept with Ichigo," Urahara said. Yoruichi turned her eyes first to Rangiku and a half smile creased her face.

"You and Kurosaki. That's laughable."

Yoruichi then turned to Rukia.

"Well I guess no one in the room is that surprised about the two of you hooking up. I'm not."

Renji's face turned just as red as his hair, but Yoruichi did not notice, she was already walking towards the door.

"I'm going to try my best to talk her down. I hope it works." Yoruichi disappeared out the door and went up the stairs.

Everyone let out a collective sigh as Yoruichi disappeared up the stairs.

"Can't say that I didn't expect that," Urahara commented.

"Indeed," Byakuya agreed.

"It's not like she was wrong though. All of us aside from Toshiro and Urahara have let her down and taken advantage of her good nature. Everything that has happened over the last couple of weeks is our fault. We deserve this," Rukia said.

"I know. We kinda screwed her over," Ichigo mumbled. "But I don't want to think about that now. The only thing I care about is being here for her now."

"That's easy for you to say. You're the one that screwed her over the hardest. So naturally you would want to forget everything that you have ever done to hurt her," Byakuya stated.

"What the hell does any of this have to do with you? You just came along and got in her pants!" Ichigo shouted.

"It was not like that and I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Maybe you do."

Byakuya took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I feel a certain measure of affection for Orihime. I enjoyed the time that I spent with her," he said quietly.

"Wait a minute, you have a thing for Orihime?" Renji chuckled.

"My feelings are of no concern to you," Byakuya replied curtly.

"Well whatever you are feeling... How can you be sure that it's real?" Toshiro asked.

I don't know if it's real, and I don't care. I may not wear my heart on my sleeve, but I know what happiness feels like." Byakuya murmured with a distant look in his eyes. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Ichigo stood and walked out of the room. Rukia glanced at Renji. He refused to meet her gaze. She stood and ran out the door after the orange haired shinigami.

"Ichigo," she said softly. He turned around to look at her.

"Yeah."

"I think we need to talk."

"Probably." The two walked towards the stairs and sat down.

"I want to apologize to you Rukia. I feel like all of this is my fault," Ichigo started.

"Please don't do that. This was not your fault."

"Yes it is. Maybe if I had given Orihime a definitive answer, we would not be in this situation. I don't like feeling as if I have lost control of everything around me. Somewhere in the midst of this, I knew that I was spiraling out of control and I couldn't stop myself. Your relationship with Renji is over and Orihime and I aren't even friends at this point. I could have stopped this."

"You don't know that."

"I do." Ichigo turned away from her.

"Well, I can't say what is going to happen between you and Orihime, but I can't help but wonder where this leaves us," Rukia said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked dubiously.

"I think you know. Long before we even went to Hueco Mundo, you and I-,"

Ichigo raised one hand to cut her off.

"I remember that night, but let's not do this right now, I can't."

Rukia nodded and looked away.

"You are going to have to face this eventually," she said, her voice sounding just as cold and stoic as her brother's.

"I know that." Ichigo pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled her into a stiff hug. "I do care about you Rukia, believe me I do, but you have no idea what you are feeling. This isn't love."

He let her go and watched as she walked away with her head hung low.


	26. Chapter 26

HOLA! FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO THANK **NEPHELI** FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISH! IT WAS MY SISTER'S BIRTHDAY, SO I PASSED THE MESSAGE ON AND SHE SAID THANK YOU LOL!

OK WELL I AM BACK TO SHORT CHAPTERS FOR NOW, I THINK THAT IT IS HARD FOR ME TO LET GO OF THIS STORY...*SNIFFLE-SNIFFLE*

BUT NE HOO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. I'M STILL A LIL SHOCKED.

SO I WILL BE BACK SOON, KEEP READING!

* * *

Ichigo buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath. He could not seem to do anything right. Orihime was in pain and so was Rukia. The two women that he cared about more than anything were both hurting, and it was all his fault.

Ichigo was not sure exactly how all of this started, but he could clearly remember the first time that he had been with Rukia.

Ichigo and Rukia had been studying all night. Everyone had come to ichigo's house to cram for a calculus test and it was some time after midnight when Uryuu closed his textbook and left to walk Orihime home. Ichigo smiled at the memory. Everyone knew how much Uryuu liked Orihime. Ichigo had often wondered if Uryuu would have been his friend much sooner if it wasn't for his feelings for the auburn haired healer.

Ichigo heard the front door slam shut and he looked out the window to see Uryuu carrying Orihime's book. It was pitch black outside, but still Ichigo could see Orihime talking excitedly about one thing or another.

"Someone should hook those two up," Rukia had said as she looked up from her notebook.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Uryuu and Orihime would make a cute couple. She is the only one that seems to ever get him to smile."

"Oh right. I never thought of that," Ichigo mumbled.

"I'm sure," Rukia said in a teasing tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sometimes I think that you don't notice girls or ever think about relationships."

"I think about relationships." Ichigo looked out the window again. As expected, Orihime was already gone.

"Maybe, but sometimes I think that you can't see what's right in front of your face."

Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia crawling across the floor toward him. She slid between his legs and stared up at him with heavy lidded violet eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo stammered. Rukia smiled and stood slowly.

"I haven't figured that part out yet."

Rukia leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Ichigo gasped against her lips as he returned the kiss clumsily. His hands slid up her smooth muscular thighs as she laced her fingers into his orange hair. She teased his lips apart with her tongue and explored every inch of his mouth. Ichigo closed his eyes as she pressed him against his bed and began to unbutton his shirt, laying needy kisses on his chest.

"I've never done this before," Ichigo stammered.

"That's okay," Rukia breathed.

Ichigo closed his eyes and let out a throaty groan as Rukia unbuckled his pants and slid back down between his legs. He lost himself in the feel of her tongue dragging lazily across his erection.

He wanted to tell her to stop. It wasn't right. Ichigo had always thought that sex and love were supposed to go hand and hand, but everything that Rukia was doing to him felt amazing.

Ichigo opened his eyes as Rukia suddenly stopped. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"Maybe we should stop," Ichigo said. Rukia smiled as she grinded her hips against his manhood.

"If you really want me to stop, I'll stop," she murmured. Ichigo sat up and grabbed Rukia by the back of her neck. He kissed her hard then flipped her onto her back.

Ichigo's eyes flew open. He never really understood what happened between them that night, but the following day Ichigo woke up and found that he was alone. And when he saw her in school, Rukia was her normal self. Responsible, serious minded Rukia. But at least once a week Rukia was in his bed, doing things that he never thought was possible. Rukia was very creative and quite limber.

Ichigo didn't understand it then, but every time he had slept with Rukia he would find himself thinking about Orihime. He hated that his mind invariably led him back to innocuous thoughts about Orihime, when he was sleeping with Rukia, but he couldn't help it. He always seemed to miss her when she was gone.

Ichigo shook his head as angry tears fell from his eyes. He had never been so confused in his life. He cared so deeply about Rukia and never wanted to hurt her, but he loved Orihime.

"I love Orihime," Ichigo murmured. "I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out. I am such an idiot."

"Yes, you are an idiot."

Ichigo looked up and saw Toshiro and Rangiku standing just a few feet away from him.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Rangiku wanted to talk to you, but she is scared to be alone around you so I came along," Toshiro said as he shook his head.

"Ichigo," Rangiku said as she sat beside him.

"Yeah." Ichigo murmured.

"I wanted to apologize for everything that happened between us."

"Don't do that. You didn't do anything wrong. It's not like either one of us had any self control."

"Yeah," Rangiku chuckled. "Sometimes I like losing control, bit I wish that no one had to get hurt. Orihime in particular."

Just the mere mention of his auburn haired beauty made his heart ache.

"I really screwed this up."

"You can't blame yourself. It's not like you had a choice," Rangiku said.

"We all have choices."

"Yeah I guess so." Rangiku stood and smiled at him. "I hope everything can go back to normal for all of us, but no hard feelings right?"

"Right," Ichigo agreed. Rangiku nodded.

"And I was thinking that while we are still all messed up in the head from this whole incubus thing, maybe you and I could go in the storage room for a little quickie." Rangiku said with an expectant smile.

"Matsumoto! I think you're done!" Toshiro shouted.

"Sorry captain. I couldn't help it. He just looks so good." Rangiku moaned.

"It's alright." Ichigo said.

"Well we are going to go back into the room now. Rangiku…" Toshiro called her name, but Rangiku stood frozen on the stairs eyeing Ichigo up as if she were seeing him for the first time.

"Now!" Toshiro grabbed Rangiku and dragged her down the dimly lit hallway.

Ichigo watched them disappear into the room and shook his head.


	27. Chapter 27

THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND BIRTHDAY WISHES. I PASSED THE B-DAY WISHES ONTO MY SISTER AND SHE SAID THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

NOW ONTO BUSINESS. NEPHELI, YOUR LAST COMMENT HAD ME CRACKING UP SERIOUSLY.

SO HE WE ARE NEARING THE END OF THIS BIZARRE TALE. UNLESS I AM DISTRACTED THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER. IF LIFE GETS IN THE WAY OF MY FUN, THEN THERE WILL BE 2 MORE CHAPTERS.

I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS CHAPTER, I DID!

PLEASE READ REVIEW AND ENJOY

-zER0

* * *

"So what's going on?" Yoruichi asked as she closed the refrigerator. She turned around with two bottles of water in her hands. She set them down on the table and sat.

"I think you heard all of the sordid details," Orihime mumbled.

"None of that matters to me. I want to know how everything happened, but from your perspective."

"Right. My perspective." Orihime chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "I don't know where to begin."

"Just start from the beginning, it's usually easier that way." Yoruichi wore a gentle smile that relaxed Orihime completely. The auburn haired girl cleared her throat and forced a weak smile.

"I guess everything really started when Ichigo kissed me." Orihime started. "I really thought that he cared about me and wanted to be with me. I guess that was stupid right?"

"No not at all."

"I had never kissed a boy before and I had secretly hoped that when it happened it would be Ichigo that I got to share that with. So I was really excited. It was something out of a movie, I guess. But when we got home I didn't know what to say to him. I guess that was my fault." Orihime frowned and stared down at her lap.

"Now isn't the time to start blaming yourself. You're still young. You cannot expect everything to make sense immediately." Yoruichi said gently.

Orihime nodded and glanced up at the purple haired shinigami.

"I think I wanted him to say something to me. Maybe just show up at my house late one night and tell me how much he loves me, but he just ignored me, like he was off in his own little world all the time." Orihime cleared her throat and reached for one of the bottles of water. She uncapped it slowly and took a long drink.

"I accepted it at first. I realized that everyone had risked their lives for me and maybe I wasn't the only one that was still confused." Orihime took a deep breath and met Yoruichi's gaze.

"Then he started going to bed with every girl in town. He thought that I didn't know. I guess he thought that I was too stupid to figure it out, but I always knew." Orihime's grey eyes turned a harsh shade of silver as she spoke.

"I didn't think that I was ready, but I would have given myself to him if he had just asked. Even if he didn't want me after, I would have done it anyway, just so I could feel his skin against mine, meld his heat with my own." Orihime cocked her head back and parted her lips. Her petite yet sharp fangs glistened.

"Orihime calm down," Yoruichi warned.

"I don't want to calm down," Orihime growled, her voice sounding dark and hollow.

"Don't do this to yourself," Yoruichi pleaded. Orihime looked at her and took one deep breath then another.

"Sorry," Orihime sighed. "I don't know what came over me. That happens a lot. When I think about Ichigo I just get so angry, and overwhelmed."

"I don't think that would happen if you didn't love him as much as you do," Yoruichi said.

"I do love Ichigo, I always have, but that doesn't mean that I don't love Sky." Orihime replied after a long pause.

"You're in love with that incubus?"

"I know you think it's crazy, but there is something about him that I am drawn to and I don't think that it's just the incubus desire."

"So I guess asking you to kill him is out of the question?"

Orihime sighed and stared at her hands, which were folded on the wooden tabletop.

"I know that he is dangerous and I would have to go somewhere far away to be with him, but in a way, he reminds me so much of…" Orihime's voice trailed off.

"Who does he remind you of? Byakuya?"

"No, not at all… he is just like Ichigo." Orihime murmured.

"How so?"

"I feel safe when Sky is near me. I know that he would protect me from anyone, but there is another side of him that is so reckless. He would do anything to protect what matters the most to him and Ichigo is the exact same way. Sometimes they seem like two sides of the same person." Orihime looked away from Yoruichi for a long while as if lost in thought. She jumped out of her seat suddenly and looked at Yoruichi with a big smile.

"I know what I have to do. Thank you so much!" she ran towards the stairs, with Yoruichi following closely behind her. Orihime ran down the stairs and back to the small room that everyone was waiting in. She burst through the door and began to speak.

"I have made up my mind." She said as everyone turned to look at her. Orihime walked into the room and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I gave it some thought and I realized that no matter what I decide to do, I will be making the right choice. The only thing is, this is not just about me and what I want. I have to face everything that I have done and the way that it has hurt the people around me." Orihime cast her eyes about the room, letting her eyes linger on Uryuu. He had collapsed in the chair, his chin resting on his emaciated chest.

"I thought for a moment that leaving with Sky would be for the best. Then no one else would be hurt. But I can't let anyone else to take me away, just so I could protect all of you from something that may or may not happen." Orihime took a deep breath.

"I want to stay here. I want to fight. I have never done anything on my own before and now is the time for me to prove something to myself. I need to know that I can make it on my own."

"I'm glad you came to this decision on your own," Urahara said. Orihime flashed him a quick smile then continued to speak.

"Well the information that you gave us helped me to make up my mind. The one thing that I keep thinking about is Sky's feelings. The only reason he is here is because someone wanted to be with me just that much. I want to meet this person, talk to them. Maybe I can find the kind of love that will not hurt me or anyone else. Hopefully I will stop wishing for the impossible to happen." Orihime glanced at Ichigo. His face turned red and he looked away.

"Killing Sky is not going to be easy and the day is almost over, we have a lot to talk about," Urahara said.

* * *

"The first thing that you need to know is that Sky may not accept your refusal of his love," Urahara stated as he rose from his seat.

"I understand," Orihime said, nodding.

"If he does not get what he wants he may take it by force, and he will kill anyone that stands in his way." Urahara tossed a pointed look at Ichigo. Urahara walked over to the bed and got down on his hands andknees. He came up a few minutes later with a small short handled knife. He handed it to Orihime with a grim smile.

"The only way to ensure that he never comes back is to cut his heart out."

Orihime took the knife, her skin deathly pale.

"And there is no other way?" she asked weakly.

"I'm afraid not."

"Why does she have to be the one to do this? Couldn't one of us cut that bastards heart out?" Ichigo asked.

"That's impossible, it must be the target of his affection. If Sky believes that it was done out of anger or jealousy, he will never die. His spirit will live on so that he may exact his revenge. However, if he believes that this act was committed out of love, or the lack thereof, he will have no reason to live."

"But you said it yourself, he may not accept that," Renji pointed out.

"That is a chance that we have to take."

"We are not taking that chance, Orihime is. It's her head on the chopping block and no one else's," Ichigo muttered.

"If Orihime believes that she can do this, then I think she can," Yoruichi stated, she glanced at Orihime with a heartrending smile. "Are you sure about this?"

Orihime stared at the knife in her hand. The hilt was made of pure silver with two winged snakes coiling endlessly around each other. The blade was spotless and sharp. She looked at her own reflection in the blade and cleared her throat.

"I'm ready," she murmured.

"Good, because there is one last thing that I have to tell all of you." Urahara looked from one face to the next. "Once this is over and the incubus is killed, there is a good chance that all of you aside from Orihime will have no recollection of the events that took place over the last few weeks."

"What?" Byakuya said, speaking for the first time in hours.

"For some of you, most probably, that will be a blessing. Witnessing the death of a powerful incubus removes him completely from your world, as if he never existed. If Sky never existed then it would stand to reason that everything that happened on account of his presence will be forgotten."

"Thank God!" Rangiku exclaimed. She glanced at Ichigo and chuckled. "No offense Kurosaki, but I would rather put this whole nasty ordeal behind me."

Ichigo nodded at Rangiku then turned to Urahara.

"So no matter what happens here today, Orihime has to live with all of the pain and the memories? Even though this wasn't her fault?"

"Unfortunately," Urahara cast his eyes downward.

"That's not right!" Ichigo shouted.

"I never said that it was, but it's the truth."

"It's alright. I can take it," Orihime said in the clearest voice possible.

"Well I don't want to forget," Renji mumbled. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't want to wake up in the morning thinking that everything is fine between me and her." Renji nodded his head in Rukia's direction.

"That's not fair. She was under the same spell as Rangiku." Toshiro said.

"Whatever." Renji mumbled off to himself for a few more minutes before leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Someone is going to have to wake up Uryuu." Rukia said, her voice shaking. Renji strode across the room and slapped Uryuu across the face hard. The young Quincy flinched but stayed asleep. Renji smacked him again and this time his head snapped up.

"I'm going to take the towel out of your mouth. If you scream, I swear, I'll knock you out. Do you understand?" Renji said. Uryuu nodded then coughed when the towel came out of his mouth.

"Does anyone have the time?" Byakuya asked.

"It's almost seven," Yoruichi replied. Byakuya rose from his seat and walked towards Orihime.

"I do not want to be here when this creature Sky appears," Byakuya stated.

"Why not?" Urahara asked. Byakuya strode across the room and tucked one finger under Orihime's chin. He crouched down before her until they were eye level.

"I am not a foolish man, but trying to convince myself that everything that I felt for you was all a lie is useless. I enjoyed your company and I would rather keep these memories then have them locked away in some far corner of my mind that I cannot reach." Byakuya whispered. Tears slid down Orihime's pale cheeks and Byakuya laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "Take good care of yourself Orihime. I hope we see each other again." Byakuya stood and swept out of the room leaving everyone too stunned to speak.

"So… Umm… Let's do this thing," Urahara said after a long pause.

* * *

Orihime sat on the bed clutching the small knife in both hands. Everyone else had chosen the farthest corner of the room to huddle up in.

They waited for what seemed like hours for the incubus to appear.

As Orihime waited, she tried desperately to convince herself that she was strong enough to handle this. She had to be. She knew that she could not go with him, no matter what she felt. Orihime was so lost in thought that she did not even see him enter the room. It was a gasp from the corner of the room that let her know that Sky was there. She looked and saw him standing at the foot of the bed looking even more beautiful than she remembered. His dark hair was combed back away from his face and he was dressed in all black from head to toe, making his beautiful pale features, full lips and blue eyes even more prominent.

"Are you ready my love?" Sky asked. Orihime opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and tried again, but still she could not speak. Finally, she closed her mouth and slowly shook her head. Sky cocked his head to one side and looked Orihime over. His azure eyes fell upon the knife and a slight sardonic smile creased his handsome face.

"So this is the way it is to be?" he asked.

"Yes. I can't go with you," Orihime said, finding her voice at last.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Sky climbed onto the bed and slid up the length of her trembling body. He used his knee to force her legs open then slid in between them, taking the knife out of her hand in one fluid motion.

"You want to kill our love?" Sky whispered as his lips grazed her jaw, neck then collarbone.

"I….I…" Orihime's words were cut short as Sky pressed his lips against hers. Orihime tried to resist but she found herself pulling him closer, crushing her lips against his.

"Come with me," Sky breathed.

"I can't," Orihime insisted.

"You cannot kill love. Love can never be destroyed. It is all that we are."

"This isn't love Sky, you don't love me," Orihime sobbed. Sky grabbed her wrists in his hands and pinned them to the bed.

"How could you say that? I would do anything for you. I love you," he exclaimed.

"No, no you don't. You stole someone else's feelings. You never loved me."

Sky let her wrists go and sat up. He stared at her for a long while with tears in his eyes.

"Orihime, I will prove my love to you." Sky pulled his shirt over his head then pressed the tip of the blade to his chest. Orihime scrambled to sit up. She reached for him and screamed as he plunged the knife deep intohis chest. The hilt disappeared as dark viscous blood flowed out of his chest. Sky wrenched the knife free and threw it to the floor. Blood pumped out of the wound even as Orihime pressed her hands against it to stop the bleeding. Sky lazily pushed her hands away and forced his hand into the wound.

Hot tears streamed down Orihime's face and she watched in horror as he pulled his own heart out then dropped it on the bed.

"I love you, my dear sweet Orihime and now I must let you go." He touched her face, streaking blood across her cheek. Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him one last time, before his eyes closed.

Orihime held him in her arms until he took his last breath. His body went cold and Orihime let out one last scream of pain before everything around her faded to black.


	28. Chapter 28

So here we are at the end. I thought that I should take a second to thank everyone that reviewed this story.

**CHEERLEADER40404, ONEREADER, ILOVETHEFRAY, LOVEMYDOGS82, CRYSTAL DAWN, ZODIOUS, NEPHELI, CHELSEA LYNN, RANDONFAN17, BERUHIME219, ENELYA74, MISS L, HIME4LIFE, CUPCAKE-MONSTER, FRAWG360, NOEY, EASILYOBSESSEDCTC, VFREGUS, THE PUPPETEER, BLUEWITCH143, MISZXBRII, LOLWORTHY, NINASKYLOVE, DEMONSLAYER4U, SHIORILNUZURI AND GX FANGIRL XD.**

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, IDEAS AND ENCOURAGEMENT. THIS WAS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC AND AT ANY MOMENT I EXPECTED ALL OF YOU TO TELL ME TO QUIT WHILE I WAS AHEAD.

THANK YOU, GRACIAS, GRAZIE MILLE!

I WILL BE BACK SOON WITH ANOTHER STORY BUT FOR NOW...

READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF **THE INCUBUS DESIRE**.

-zER0

* * *

Orihime woke up two days later in her own bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she jumped up gasping for breath as if someone had held her underwater for far too long. Orihime looked at her hands, then down at her clothes, expecting to be covered in Sky's blood. She saw that her hands were clean and that whoever brought her home had changed her into a long dark blue t-shirt. Orihime examined the shirt. She did not own anything like that. She smelled it and a small smile creased her face. Byakuya. She recognized the smell of the uber-expensive cologne that he wore, every time he came to the world of the living.

Orihime jumped out of bed and looked around hoping to find him. Byakuya was long gone but she did find a note taped to the fridge. She peeled it off the fridge and flipped it open.

_Orihime,_

_I thought it would be easier if I got everyone back home, I don't like leaving anything to chance._

_I chose to remember the time that we spent together and I know that you will always remember it too._

_While you are forced to live with the pain, I live with the happiness and pleasure that you gave me._

_I am sorry for that and I wish that there was something that I could do._

_If you ever need me, you know where to find me_

_-B. Kuchiki_

Orihime folded the note in half and sighed. She wanted to believe that everything that happened had been nothing more than some horrible nightmare, but that note written in Byakuya's neat script told her that it was not a dream.

Everything that had happened was real. Orihime sank to the floor clutching the small piece of paper in her hand. She began to cry and shiver as she recalled everything that she had done.

Orihime felt ashamed and dirty. She had come close to destroying her friendship with Tatsuki, killing Rangiku and Rukia and had made a complete fool of herself.

Orihime stood after a long while. She shed all of her clothing and made it to the bathroom. In the dark she managed to fill the tub with water. She slid into the tub and lay completely motionless as her tears began anew.

Every inch of her body felt dirty and no matter how long she soaked in the clean cool water, she could not wash it away. Orihime slid lower into the tub and held her hear under the water. She closed her eyes and as her heart rate sped up, she wished that she could stay in the bathtub forever. Or maybe if she held her head under long enough she would never come out. Orihime sat up and gasped for air. She refused to think like that. She had never given up at any point in her life and she was not going to start now.

Orihime clambered out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her thin body. She walked out of the bathroom and slid back into Byakuya's shirt. She grabbed a pair of shorts out of her bureau and slipped them on. Orihime began to towel dry her hair when she heard a knock at the door.

Orihime ran to the door half expecting it to be Sky for some strange reason. She threw the door open and gasped when she saw Ichigo standing in front of her. He had his backpack thrown casually over one shoulder and his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

"I—Ichigo," Orihime stammered.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Oh… Nothing, nothing." Orihime stepped aside to let him in. Ichigo flopped down on the couch and opened his back pack.

"You weren't in school yesterday or today, so I thought that I would bring you the notes. Everyone has been worried about you," Ichigo said as he flipped through his binder and extracted Xeroxed copies of his notes.

"Thank you," Orihime murmured.

"Anytime." Ichigo looked up at her and flashed a crooked grin. "You seem nervous."

"No I'm not nervous! Just a little tired, that's all," Orihime replied.

"Tired right. Have you been sick?" he asked.

"I think I have a stomach virus or something. It must have been something I ate."

"I'll bet." Ichigo stood and zipped up his backpack. "So the notes are on the table, I guess I'll see you in school when you are feeling better." Ichigo began to walk towards the door. He had his hand on the doorknob when Orihime spoke.

"Ichigo. If you're not busy, you probably are… Forget it," Orihime waved her hand dismissively.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to study with me or watch a movie? Studying would probably be better for me though, I don't want to fall behind in any of my classes."

Ichigo smiled at her rambling and sat back don on the couch.

"Sure. I can stay for a while."

Ichigo and Orihime studied for two hours before agreeing to order in from a local restaurant and watch a movie. Orihime watched the movie with her head resting in his lap.

It was so hard for her to pretend that everything was alright, but she had to. No one would believe her if she ever spoke about what had happened between all of them.

Orihime drew in a deep breath and exhaled noiselessly. She had not been this close to Ichigo in a long while. As natural as it felt for the two of them to be sitting on her couch watching a movie, it was still too painful for Orihime. Too much had happened and Orihime begun to fear that she no longer knew the orange haired shinigami beside her. Orihime was so distracted by her bleak thoughts, she did not even realize that she had fallen asleep.

Ichigo slid off the couch and crouched down in front of Orihime.

"So you snore in your sleep eh?" Ichigo said with a slight chuckle. He scooped Orihime up in his arms and carried her to bed. He tucked the sheets in around her and stood over her, watching her sleep. Ichigo turned around to leave but found that he could not. Too many things were muddled up in his head for him to walk away now. Ichigo turned around and grabbed a chair. He positioned it next to the bed and began to speak.

"I don't understand you," Ichigo whispered. "You are beautiful, honest and smart. You may be a little weird, but no one is perfect." Ichigo laughed quietly before continuing.

"I want to know why you lied to all of us at Urahara's shop the other day. I know that I'm not supposed to remember anything that happened, but I do and I know that you no matter how much pain we have caused you went up against that incubus so that you could protect all of us. You accepted all of those painful memories, so we would never have to remember. I need to know why you did it. I just don't understand." Ichigo sighed and rubbed her fingers across his furrowed brow.

"Of course. I'm not even man enough to really talk to you. I have to wait until you are asleep to tell you how I really feel. I love you with all of my heart Orihime and I am sorry that I caused you so much pain. You don't have to pretend in front of me. I remember and I will always be here for you." Ichigo touched her cheek lightly then stood. He walked quietly towards her bedroom when he heard a rustling in her bed. Ichigo turned around and saw Orihime sitting up in bed, looking at him through bleary gray eyes.

"I decided to keep these memories because I knew that you would remember everything as well," Orihime said quietly.

"What?" Ichigo sputtered.

"It occurred to me while I was talking to Yoruichi. Uryuu was not the one that called Sky into the world of the living, it was you."

"How… How did you figure it out?"

"There had always been something about Sky that just felt so familiar. It was easy for me to fall in love with him because he made me feel safe. When I realized that Sky gave me the same comfort and happiness that I felt every time you were near…." Her voice trailed off for a moment. "I knew that it had to be you."

Orihime slid to the edge of her bed and regarded Ichigo with a tearfilled stare.

"I realized that something wasn't right, but I just couldn't fit all of the pieces together," Ichigo blurted out. He opened his mouth to speak again but Orihime held up one had to silence him.

"I understand that you were lured in by a succubus and that you could not control anything that you were feeling or doing, but I don't understand why you had to hide your feelings from me. You know that I have loved you for a long time and you never did anything about it."

"I'm so sorry Orihime," Ichigo murmured.

"I don't know if sorry is enough," Orihime sobbed.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I always thought that you were so fragile and innocent. I never wanted to do anything to change that. I stayed away from you so I could protect you."

"Your indifference hurt more than anything else," Orihime murmured. Ichigo let out a frustrated groan and walked across the room. He knelt down in front of Orihime and pried her hands off her face. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and stared intently into her gray eyes.

"When I kissed you that first time, I did it because I realized how close I had come to losing you and I wanted to feel you in my arms, touch you, because I loved you then almost as much as I love you now."

"How could you love me after everything that has happened? I did so many horrible things."

"And none of this would have happened if I had been honest with you or myself. I know that this is going to take awhile and you have absolutely no reason to trust me, but please. Let me prove my love to you, I promise to never let you down again."

Orihime stared into his eyes. She noticed for the first time that they were more amber than brown and there were small flecks of gold around his pupils.

"I don't know. None if this seems real to me anymore."

Ichigo leaned forward to touch her face, but she flinched out of his grasp. Ichigo frowned as he pulled up to his full height and walked out of her room. He grabbed his things and headed for the door.

It had begun to rain when Ichigo stepped outside. It was coming down heavy and after a few seconds without an umbrella he was soaked.

Ichigo pushed his sodden hair of his forehead and frowned as he recalled the pained look in Orihime's eyes. He hated seeing her that way and he hated knowing that it was his fault.

Ichigo crossed the street and was about to turn the corner when he heard a voice calling his name. he turned around in time to feel Orihime slam into his body. She was barefoot and soaked from head to toe, wearing nothing but a big t shirt and little cotton shorts.

"What are you doing out here?" Ichigo asked. Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. "What's going on?" Ichigo breathed once their kiss ended.

"Come back inside with me." Orihime took his hand and led him back to her home. They tracked water across the pale carpet and settled on the tiled kitchen floor.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Ichigo asked suddenly. Orihime looked at him with a small sideways smile.

"Sky would have never loved me as much as he did if you didn't love me first," she replied.

"Where does that leave us?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.

"I'm not letting you go this time. I think I have made enough mistakes to last a lifetime."

Orihime smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think I need to go back to bed," she murmured. Ichigo nodded and stood. He helped her to her feet and trailed behind her as she walked into her bedroom. She changed quickly while Ichigo had his back turned then slid into bed.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Orihime asked.

"Of course," Ichigo stripped down to his boxers and slid into the bed beside her. He draped one arm across her stomach and began to kiss her lips slowly.

"I don't want to go any further than this, after everything-," Ichigo planted another kiss on her lips to cut her off.

"You don't have to rush anything. Don't worry," he whispered. Orihime nodded and turned to face him.

"I do have one question though."

"What is it?"

"The woman in the club that night, what did she look like? Did she have long black hair and black eyes?"

Ichigo laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't ask me that."

"The truth Kurosaki," Orihime said with one eyebrow raised.

"Well… uhh… she looked almost exactly like you," he admitted sheepishly.

"What?"

"Yeah. She had the same hair and eyes, but her umm…." His eyes strayed down to her chest for a moment. "Her assets weren't nearly as impressive."

Orihime sat up and looked around the room nervously.

"Something is wrong, something is severely wrong," Orihime murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo sat up and wrapped his arms around Orihime.

"It was supposed to be Destra."

"Who?"

"Sky's female counterpart. If they were working together to make all of our lives miserable then Destra would have been the one to seduce you."

"I don't get it," Ichigo admitted.

"I don't think this is over."

* * *

Yoruichi entered Urahara's bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Something isn't right," she stated as she sat down to pull off her shoes.

"Something is always off in this town. Don't worry about that now, just come to bed," Urahara called out from his spot under the covers.

"Kisuke I'm being serious, something is off," Yoruichi insisted. She stripped down to her bra and panties and climbed into bed beside him. He immediately ran his long pale fingers across her smooth dark skin and kissed her shoulder.

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

"I remember everything that happened the other day," she stated. His hand froze on her thigh. "You remember too?"

"I do," he replied honestly.

"How did we retain any memories from that day? I don't understand it," Yoruichi groaned.

"I don't know. I disposed of Sky's heart myself." Urahara threw his head back against the pillows and pushed his pale blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Could this have anything to do with Rayna?" he asked at last.

"Don't say her name," Yoruichi warned.

"Babe you gotta face it someday. That succubus put us both through hell, we were just like Ichigo and Orihime only difference being, I was the one pining away after you."

"I have dealt with it in my own way and I just don't like to think about it," Yoruichi replied.

"Maybe it was just a fluke, us remembering Sky and his death. Either way, he is dead and so it Rayna."

Yoruichi shivered at the sound of her name.

"She was so duplicitous and cold."

"Don't worry. She is never coming back."

"I know…it's just. I can't help but shake the feeling that something horrible is about to happen."

"Let's hope not." Kisuke pulled Yoruichi closed and brushed her hair away from her neck. He licked a warm trail from her collarbone to her ear then slid on top of her and began to lay soft kisses on her full lips. Yoruichi closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his skilled hands running up her thighs. Her eyes flew open and she pushed his hands away.

"What's the matter now?"

"Did you tell Orihime?"

"Tell her what?"

"Don't play games with me Kisuke. She has a right to know."

"Don't you think that she has been through enough? I didn't want to add to her suffering."

Yoruichi looked at him angrily and slid from underneath him.

"She will give birth to that child when she least expects it and what will she do then? She had a right to know."

"The gestation period for incubi is quite long, years even. We have time."

Yoruichi rolled onto her side with her back turned to him. Kisuke scooted closer to her and tugged at her bra strap.

"You must be insane if you think you're getting any tonight."

* * *

"Hi Orihime it's Rukia. We missed you in school today and I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow. Rangiku is coming along to help me pick a new bathing suit for spring break. Anyway call me back when you get this." Rukia hung up the phone and stared at it for a long while. Her voice had sounded so light and chipper. The thought made her sick. Rukia threw her phone across the room. It shattered into hundreds of small angry pieces on impact.

"You should watch that temper of yours."

Rukia heard a voice behind her and wheeled around. Rayna stood behind her with her hands on her hips and a devilish grin on her face.

"What are you doing here? If Renji sees you-"

"Don't worry about him. He sleeps like the dead." Rayna waved her hand dismissively then flipped her auburn hair off her shoulders. Rukia looked at her in disgust.

"I can believe how much you look like that idiot Orihime," Rukia muttered.

"Idiot or no, she is in bed with your precious Ichigo as we speak."

Rukia's mouth fell open.

"Already? I can't believe it."

"You would be amazed at how a shared pain can drive two people together, but if it's any consolation they were just holding each other, sickening. They weren't even fucking." Rayna laughed quietly. "After all of the experience that the two of them clocked in, you think they would be going at it like animals."

"Shut up! Just shut your mouth!" Rukia screamed.

"Oh jealous much? Don't kill the messenger." Rayna held up both of her hands and tried to pout, but a sick grin still appeared on her pretty face.

"I did everything that I needed to, to drive him into your waiting arms and between those legs. It's not my fault that you couldn't take care of the follow through," Rayna said plainly. She traipsed through the living room and flopped down on the couch. Rukia tracked her with hate filled violet eyes.

"It's not that simple. I could not remove Orihime from the equation. I tried to push her off on the Quincy, but she didn't go clubbing with us that night. He was going to ask her out, but instead he got drunk and hooked up with Tatsuki," Rukia groaned.

"That boy Ichigo was so horny and worked up, it should have been easy for you to make him yours. Obviously, you are not enough woman for him."

"Don't piss me off," Rukia muttered.

"Sorry, some people just can't stand hearing the truth. Well anyway I came here to discuss our next plan of action."

"This is a lost cause. Orihime and Ichigo are together now and Renji doesn't remember a thing. Besides, what can you do now?"

"Oh I can do a lot of things. You would be surprised, but the first one was a freebie. I had no problem nailing Kurosaki for you, but to continue on I need some kind of recompense."

"Like what?" Rukia asked.

"I'll tell you soon enough, but for now let's just focus on bringing Ichigo back to you."

Rukia sat down on the couch beside her.

"What are we supposed to do next?" Rukia asked.

"I haven't come up with a decisive plan yet, but it shouldn't be too hard." Rayna looked away and glanced out the window.

"Is someone here?" Rukia began to look around the small apartment.

"No, I just remembered something. My sister Destra is not going to make this easy."

* * *

**THE END...**

**FOR NOW**

**IF YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY PLEASE CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL. THE TITLE SHOULD BE "THE INCUBUS CHILD". I SHOULD HAVE A CHAPTER UP WITHIN A WEEK OR SO. IT WILL BE RATED M AND BE AN ICHIGO/ORIHIME PAIRING...**


End file.
